Taking Chances
by RoslinFanatic
Summary: Attacks have yet to Happen. Laura is the mother of a genius daughter who is going through a tough time. Laura and Bill are set up by Laura's best friend Kara and her boyfriend Zak Adama. Rating M because of where the story will go eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Laura sat relaxing in a nice hot bubble bath.  
>Normally she would come home from work take a quick shower to rinse the stress away, drink a cup of tea while watching the evening news and then go to bed.<br>Today had been different for her though, because today she had given her resignation letter to Adar.

After spending the last 5 years as secretary of education Laura was ready for a change of pace. She quit her job and her affair with Richard Adar in one day. Laura thought about Richard when she handed him her resignation letter.

_"What's this Laura, a love letter?" Richard gave her one of his smart ass smirks that made her want to slap him as hard as she could. "Oh yes Richard. I thought since I am so madly in love with you I would resign so we could finally be together without it causing issues for our jobs." Richard glanced up and Laura could see the panic in his eyes at the thought that she might quit. "Laura your joking right? I mean you are not considering quitting are you? I need you Laura, the colonies need you." Richard stood and walked around his desk until he was standing next to Laura. It was Laura's turn to smirk, "Richard I assure you I am serious. So serious in fact that if you read my letter you will see that as of today I am on vacation since I have not had one in 5 years. Use my vacation time to find my replacement because when my vacation is over I won't be coming back." Laura walked out of the Presidents office leaving him with a shocked look on his face._

Laura smiled to herself as she reflected on the day she had had.  
>Her thoughts however were interrupted when she heard her front door open. It was already 11pm and there were only two people who would show up that late.<p>

The first was Richard but after what she had done to him she was sure it was not him.  
>The second was Amy but she was away at school and was not due back for another week.<br>Laura placed her wine glass on the edge of the bath tub and picked up her phone ready to dial for help if needed.

Her bathroom door flew open and in walked her best friend.

"Kara what in the gods names do you think you are doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kara ignored the fact that Laura was submerged in bubbles and proceeded to sit on the tiled floor.

"Sorry I would have called but I had to tell you about my day as quick as I could and I just got off work about 20 minutes ago."

Laura felt a little awkward sitting in the bath with Kara right there staring at her.

"Okay well why don't you go in the living room and give me a chance to get dressed and then you can tell me about your day."

Kara shrugged and got up to walk out but paused at the door.

"Hurry up though cuz it's really important."

Laura nodded and waited for the door to close until she got up out of the bath. After Laura dried off with a towel she slipped into her fluffy white bath robe and then began to walk out to the living room.  
>Kara had helped herself to a glass of wine and was reclining comfortably on the couch that sat next to the window; it showed a wonderful view of Caprica City.<p>

Kara lifted her feet as Laura sat down. Once Laura was comfortable Kara placed her legs across Laura just like she always did and like always Laura laid her arm across Kara's legs.

"Okay Kara what is so important that you had to walk in on me taking a bath?"

Kara looked up and smiled, "Well first off I got promoted today. The LT in charge of training nuggets was found hammered in his cockpit today and so he was canned. They needed a replacement and I got the job. You are looking at Lieutenant Thrace."

Laura smiled; she was so proud of Kara's accomplishment and knew how much she deserved the promotion.  
>She leaned over and hugged Kara,<p>

"Congratulations hun you deserve it. I now understand the urgency so I will forgive you for intruding into my home. Now what was the other news?"

Kara's smile faltered a little bit and Laura could tell she was nervous.

"Well you know how I told you about that guy I was dating?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah well he is a nugget and he is in the batch of nuggets I was assigned. Now it would be unethical to continue the relationship because superior officers are not suppose to be involved with their charges."

Laura nodded her understanding as she sipped on her wine, she knew better than to try to advise Kara on anything until she heard about whatever crazy scheme Kara had concocted to get around this rule.

"So we were talking and my group of nuggets have been assigned to train on the battlestar galactica in three weeks.  
>The commander of the battlestar will be my head boss so I figured I should tell him about my relationship with Zak, that's the nuggets name by the way.<br>Only thing is Zak already told the old man because Commander Adama is Zak's father. So the old man, that's the commander, wants to go to dinner with Zak to discuss this and Zak wants me to join them but I am really nervous and so I suggested we fix the old man up so that it's not as awkward.  
>Zak agreed so Me, Zak, The old man, and you will be going to dinner tomorrow night at 8."<p>

Laura spit out the wine she had been about to swallow when she heard Kara mention her going to dinner as The Commanders date.

"Kara Thrace I can not believe you! I am not going on any blind date! I have told you a thousand times that I do not want to date anybody, I'm not going Kara. I won't do it."

Kara was determined to get Laura to agree, "Laura I already told him you would go and he is going to come pick you up at 7:30.  
>So sorry there is no way you are getting out of it because I won't call him to tell him you're not showing up. You don't want to go then you will have to tell him yourself when he is at your doorstep tomorrow."<p>

Laura glared at Kara knowing that this was a battle she was going to lose.

Kara continued "Besides it would be good for you to go on a date. The only person you've frakked in months is Richard and for the thousandth time He's MARRIED!"

Kara was the only person that knew of Laura's relationship with Richard, and she hated it. Kara had been telling Laura to drop him for the last two years and Laura decided that maybe by sharing the news of the breakup she might be able to weasel her way out of the blind date.

"Kara as of Today Richard and I will no longer see each other. I broke things off with him this morning when I handed in my resignation letter. Besides I can not go on a date, think about how Amy might feel about it."

Laura took a sip of wine as she side glanced to see Kara's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You quit your job!"

Laura shot Kara a quick glare, "I tell you I stopped my affair with the president, and you're more shocked about me quitting my job?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "I knew you would stop frakking that loser eventually,"

Now Laura rolled her eyes she hated when Kara used the word frak to describe her relationship with Richard, she just hated the word in general and tried not to use it.

"So that's not a huge surprise, but you quitting your job is a huge shock. What are you going to do for money? And don't even try to pull Amy into this.  
>It's not like you and her dad got a divorce and you starting to date would be awkward for her.<br>You had her thanks to a sperm donor and have never been in a real relationship since you had her. She can handle her mom going out on a date, and besides she's at school its not like she would have to know about it."

Leave it to Kara to make a logical point when you really didn't want her to.

"Well Kara I have money saved up, two weeks of paid vacation money coming in, and I have my inheritance that my parents left me. So I don't think money will be an issue. Think of it as early retirement! As for Amy you don't know how she might take all of this, and of course she would need to know. I don't keep things from her."

Kara finished the last of her wine and stood up looking at her watch.

"Okay well if not working is going to make you happy then I am all for it. If you want to tell Amy about the date then go for it. Well it's late and I should let you get some sleep. Call me early tomorrow so that we can discuss what you are going to wear to dinner."

Laura had stood up so that she could hug Kara goodbye and did not hide the look of shock that appeared when Kara mentioned the dinner again.

Kara glared at her, "Did you really think just because you told me you decided to stop frakking that moron that I was going to let you off the hook for tomorrow?"

Laura put on the most child like face she could muster, "Well I was hoping that you would be so proud of me that you would let me off this once."

Kara shook her head, "Not a chance in Hades. You are still going to go whether you like it or not. Look at it this way; you get to be there when I meet my boy friends dad for the first time and knowing me I will probably make an ass out of myself."

Laura smiled and finally caved. "Well why didn't you mention that right away, count me in. Night hun, love you."

Kara hugged Laura and Laura returned the hug, planting a kiss on Kara's forehead as they parted. "Thanks Lolly, you have no idea how much it means to me." With that Kara took off down the hall way, and Laura headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara entered her apartment and was immediately greeted by her phone ringing. She hurried over to answer it expecting it to be Zak checking in to make sure she had convinced Laura to join them for dinner.

"Hey babe! Don't worry it's all taken care of Laura's going, she didn't agree but I didn't give her much of a choice."

There was a slight pause fallowed by a few quite giggles and finally a young girl spoke.

"Hey Aunt Kara so um would you like to clue me in on what you have my mom doing and why I shouldn't worry?"

Kara smile knowing that she should probably let Laura fill Amy in on what was going on, but then again Kara was always involving herself in other people's lives so why stop now?

"Amy! Sweetie it is so good to hear your voice! Don't worry nothing serious is going on. I'm kind of forcing your mom to go on a blind date tomorrow with Zak's dad. So how's school?"

Amy paused for a few moments while she slowly let her mind accept the fact that her mother was finally dating, and that she had never said anything to her.

"Schools going good I just finished up finals. I'm going to pack up and head home in the next week or so."

Kara let out a squeal of delight,

"You're going to be home in a week! Oh my gods I am so excited. We are going to have to hang out and go shopping… Wait! How long will you be home for?"

Amy's ear was still ringing from Kara's squeal when she answered,

"Two weeks for sure maybe a little longer depending on my classes for next semester. So tell me about this date you're dragging mom out on."

Biting her lower lip Kara let out a sigh, "Amy it really is not my place to tell you. You should talk to your mom first and let her be the one to tell you."

Kara closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the response she hoped Amy would give her. "I will talk to mom, but you're going to tell me everything now just incase she doesn't feel like sharing."

Kara exhaled in defeat and knew that Amy was just as stubborn, if not more so, than she was. Kara had no choice but to spill everything to the 15 year old. "Well, I told you that I am seeing that guy from flight school Zak,"

Amy hummed a yes. "See we're not exactly supposed to be dating now because as of today I am his superior officer… I got promoted I will tell you about it when you get home next week,"

Kara had cut Amy off in order to save time and hopefully be able to give just the minimal details about the double date. "Well we have to tell my superior officer now and we are going to dinner to do it, see Zak knows the old man really well and I thought we should set him up on a date so I would have someone there that I know really well other than Zak. Well your mom is the only person I know who is close to his age and I thought since she knows me better than anyone else, she would understand how important this is to me. She didn't agree at first, but I already told the old man that she would go and he said he would pick her up at 7:30. I refused to give her his number so if she didn't agree to go she would have to tell him face to face, so she agreed."

Kara waited for Amy to respond. There was only two ways this could go either Amy would be furious or she would simply accept it and not really care. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you. So where are you guys going?"

Kara paused before answering. Unsure if she really should give away anymore, but she decided it really didn't matter because one way or another Amy would find out. "We're going to Fossies down the street for dinner and drinks."

Kara was unsure of how Amy was taking this, so far things seemed okay but with her you never could really tell. "Well I hope you guys have fun. Hey Kara, I got to get going. I'll see you when I come home. Love you, bye."

Kara heard the dial tone. Amy hadn't even given her a chance to say goodbye. Kara has thought it was okay, but maybe Amy wasn't ready for her mother to date yet.

Amy had hung up the phone and was continuing to stare at her laptop. She felt terrible not telling her mother or Kara what she was up to, but her mother hadn't mentioned her date so she didn't feel that bad. She decided that she would call her mom and see if she was going to mention the date, and if she did then Amy would share half of her surprise over the phone. The phone range twice before Laura answered

"Hello?" Amy smiled, hearing her mom's voice always made her happy.

"Hey Mom I didn't wake you, did I?" Amy could practically hear Laura's smile. "No honey not at all. It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired but good. How are you?"

"I'm good. When are you coming home, I miss you?"

"I miss you too. Next week, I was thinking on Saturday if that works for you. I would come home during the week but I don't want to fly late at night and I know you work so I figured I'd come on a day off."

There was a slight pause before Laura continued the conversation. "Actually honey you can come sooner if you want. I have two weeks vacation starting today, and when my two weeks are up I'm not going back."

Now it was Amy's turn to pause. "You quit your job?"

Although Amy understood how much her mother hated working for Adar she knew that her mother loved to work. "Yes I did. Don't worry I'll think of something to do with my spare time other than bugging you."

Both women laughed but it was awkward at Amy's end of the line. Laura tried to play it off like nothing and continued the conversation, "So how long will you be able to stay on Caprica?"

Amy had decided to go to a university on Picon so that she would have space from her mother yet still be close by if anything happened. "Well I don't know yet. I have a two week break and it depends on a few other things, but we can talk about all of that when I come home next week. I talked to Aunt Kara today."

Amy could hear the worry in Laura's voice, "oh and what did the two of you talk about?"

Amy decided to let her mom off the hook this once, since she was keeping a secret of her own. "Not much we just talked about school and me coming home for a bit. Look mom I've got to get going but I'll call you later on this week when I figure out when I am going to be coming home. Love you."

Laura let out a sigh of relief, "Love you too sweetie."

Amy hung up the phone and continued packing her dishes. Amy had only been living on Picon for a year. When she finished high school at the age of 14 she decided to immediately start her education at a university.

At 15 she was the youngest student on campus and the youngest with her own apartment. Many of her fellow classmates lived on school grounds in the dorms, but thanks to her mother Amy had her own two bedroom apartment.

Laura had decided that she didn't want her daughter to have to live with an older girl who might take advantage of Amy's age. Amy was studying Education, Religion, and History, and with triple majors and being the youngest student on campus Amy faced teasing from her peers on a daily basis, and was glad she had the privacy of her home to return to each day.

Amy had decided at a young age that she wanted to become a teacher like her mother and grandmother had been, but she also found Religion and History of the 12 colonies to be fascinating so she decided to study them as well.

Amy knew that she still had three years until other kids her age would go off to college so if she took some time off now it wouldn't be that big of a set back, she just hoped that her mother wouldn't be too upset with her. Amy finished packing the dishes and carried the box downstairs where she loaded it into a moving van.

She walked back upstairs and took a look around her apartment to make sure nothing was left behind. As she looked in each room she thought of all the memories she had made here.

The first room she walked into was the guest bed room. She remembered moving in with help from her mom and Kara and how the first night in her apartment was the first time she had gotten drunk. The legal drinking age was 16 and Amy had just turned 15 but her mom and Kara had decided that since she was in college they would make it a special occasion.

The three of them had gone threw four bottles of Caprica's finest wine and ended up sleeping with all the boxes in the guest bed room. The next room was the guest bathroom where she had cared for her mother when she had come to visit. Her mother had always been very open with Amy but this time she had gotten drunk after a fight with Richard and shared with Amy the fact she was having an affair with him, and that she wished she had tried to find Amy a dad instead of shacking up with Richard.

Amy was not surprised by her mother's admission because she had assumed something had been going on between her mother and the president for quite some time. Amy had been the result of a one night stand, although her mother told everyone she had gotten a sperm donor, and a small part of her thought that her father might be Richard although she never mentioned it because if he was she didn't want him.

Next room was the master bath room where she would relax in a bubble bath talking to her mom or Kara complaining about school or about her boyfriend Nick.

She walked into her bed room and her hand immediately went to her stomach. She had given every thing to Nick and as a result he had left her, and she felt sick just thinking about what she had done.

Now she was going home to her mother to hopefully work things out, and for once Amy understood why her mother had been with Richard. It was simple and since she knew he would never leave his wife there was no way she could have her heart broken.

Amy walked out and looked around her Kitchen and living room and thought about the hours she spent studying and sitting on the kitchen floor for hours when the phone call that changed her life came.

She walked to the door looked around once more and walked away to the next chapter or her life. All Amy could think about was how she hoped her mother would take these surprises okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura sat in her closet trying to decide what she should wear. Normally she would call Amy and ask her for her opinion, but those were always for work events and Laura still didn't feel comfortable telling Amy just yet.

The only other person Laura could think of was Kara but she would try to get Laura into something skimpy, so Laura was on her own.

She thought about wearing a simple black dress, but she knew Kara would end up yelling at her later if she wore black so she choose an outfit that had some color in it and was a bit on the sexy side.

She was just about to put her heels on when there was a knock at the door. Laura sat her heels down by the couch and opened the door to find the most gorgeous man she had ever seen standing before her.

He was 5'9 with olive colored skin; he was defiantly of Tauron decent. His hair was salt and pepper, his face was scared and most people would not find it to be an asset but for Laura it only added to his appeal.

He was wearing black pants with a light blue button up shirt, without a tie. The color of his shirt brought out the thing that stood out most to Laura, his eyes. They were the deepest and brightest blue she had ever seen.

Bill stood outside the door waiting nervously. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to this double date thing.

Bill knew that Zak was planning on telling him about his relationship with Lt. Kara Thrace tonight, but Bill still hadn't figured out why having a fourth person there was necessary.

The door opened and Bill was awestruck, before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her hair was the most pure red he had ever seen, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair.

The red of her hair made her emerald eyes pop. She had light creamy skin which he noticed as he looked at her top.

She was wearing a tight green tank top with a black leather jacket that was left open. Her outfit was completed with a black leather skirt that ended mid thigh; it was short but not to short.

The skirt showed off her long legs that Bill found himself fascinated by; it was then that he noticed she was not wearing any shoes yet.

Laura held the door open and asked him to come in, Bill thought about how her voice was the most amazing sound in the world until she giggled, and he decided her giggle was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Bill finally pulled himself together and realized she had asked him a question.

Bill coughed "I'm sorry what?"

Laura smiled "I was just saying I just have to put my shoes on and we can be on our way. By the way it's nice to meet you…. I'm sorry all Kara told me was that you're a Commander and something about Old Man."

Laura had extended her hand to shake his and Bill gladly accepted her hand. "Commander William Adama. My crew calls me The Old Man, most people just call me Bill."

Their hands parted and Laura sat on her couch and grabbed her black thigh high leather boots. Bill immediately knelt down and took the boot from her,

"Please allow me."

Laura nodded her head and thought how he was such an old fashioned gentleman.

She had never had a man help her with her shoes simply because he wanted to be courteous.

Laura continued with their introductions, "Well Bill it's nice to meet you and thank you helping me with my shoes, you didn't have to do that."

Both boots were in place and zipped, and Laura tried not to blush when his hands had ever so slightly grazed her thigh.

Laura thought it was ridiculous how right it felt, and decided she was just imagining things since this was her first date in about 16 years.

"It was my pleasure. My mother always said that a gentleman should always try to do simple things for a lady to show her she is special. Well Miss…. I'm sorry Zak didn't even tell me your name all he said was that his boss Lt. Thrace asked you to come."

Laura frowned at the mention of Kara; she was still upset with Kara for forcing her into this.

"Laura, Laura Roslin. Yes Kara asked me if I would go to dinner with all of you tonight. She said she could use my support."

"Well Miss. Roslin, are you ready to leave?"

At this Laura smiled again and Bill decided he could stare at her smile for hours on end.

"Yes, and please call me Laura." He offered her his arm and walked her to the passenger side of his black navigator where he then opened the door for her, and helped her into the vehicle.

As he closed the door and walked over to the drivers side Laura couldn't help thinking about how she could get use to being treated so good by such a good man.

_Come on Laura knock it off, you just met the man and already you're thinking what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. Pull yourself together! _

Laura stopped thinking about her crazy notion of a potential relationship once Bill had started the car and the conversation again.

"So Laura How do you and Kara know each other?" Bill had been curious He knew that Kara was Zak's age, and had mentioned that Laura was Kara's best friend.

He thought it was strange that Zak would fix him up with someone so young but looking at Laura he could tell she was closer to his age than Kara's, he thought Laura might be Kara's mother.

"Kara was my student back when she was only 10 years old. It was my first teaching job and Kara was the first student I met. She came in and was a pain in the ass so she ended up having to spend time with me after class.

I would talk to her and she just seemed so grown up I often forgot she was only 10. As the years went by she would always come to my class after school and we would sit and talk.

Her mom use to beat the crap out of her so when she turned 15 she ran away and emancipated herself from her mother.

She moved in with me and helped me when I lost my father and sisters, and she was there for me when I had my daughter.

We've been friends so long I often forget that she is younger, but the age doesn't really matter to either of us. Kara saved my life I think.

There were so many times in my past I wanted to give up and Kara gave me the strength to continue to live. That is until I had my daughter and now the two of them are the reason I get up in the morning."

Laura gave him an awkward smile, she had never shared so much of her life with someone so quickly. Yes she was explaining how she knew Kara but normally she would forget the part about her family, and about Kara's mom, and about how depressed she use to be.

Bill smiled at her and nodded his head,

"You two are really close then."

It was a statement not a fact but Laura still nodded her in head for conformation.

"So you have a daughter, how old?" Laura let out a small sigh and was grateful he didn't question her about her family.

"She's going to be 16 in about three weeks." Bill smiled thinking about his boys.

"Tough age. I remember when my boys were 16, it was hell for me but then again I had boys. I don't know what it would be like with a girl, worse I imagine. Is it?"

Bill let out a small chuckle and Laura laughed again. God did he love it when she laughed.

"Honestly I don't know. My Amy is a really good kid. She's actually coming home next week and I am so excited, I've missed her so much."

Bill gave Laura a puzzled look, "Where is she at? When parents get divorced doesn't the mother normally get the kid?"

Laura giggled, "She's away at school on Picon."

Bill's smile faded, she sent her daughter to boarding school like any other rich, snobby caprican would do.

"She's triple majoring in History, Education, and Religion. She just finished with finals so she is coming home for a few weeks before her next set of classes start. Her dad isn't in the picture."

Now Bill was really confused. Laura was talking about a University but she had said her daughter was only 15 most students didn't start college until they were 18 or 19.

"So your daughter is attending the University there, isn't she a little young." Laura's smile showed just how proud of her daughter she was.

"Yes she graduated when she was 14 and enrolled at the university almost a year ago. She's worked so hard and has already completed most of her course work. She has about a year and a half's worth of school work left and she's done."

Bill was very impressed Laura's daughter sounded like a genius. Bill was about to ask more questions about Laura's daughter but she beat him to it,

"You mentioned your boys and Kara has only talked about Zak. How many do you have?" Now it was Bill's turn to beam with pride.

"I have Lee who is about to turn 30 and Zak who is 25. Zak as you know is training to become a viper pilot, and Lee is already a Captain."

Bill was pulling into the Fossies parking lot and could already see Zak's car.

"Well looks like the kid's beat us here." Bill smiled as he turned off the car and quickly exited to run to open the door for Laura.

He had moved so quickly she had just gotten her seat belt off when he was standing right next to her offering his hand.

"We better hurry inside I am sure Kara will try to crack some dirty jokes as to why we are arriving after them." Laura took his hand and stepped out of the car.

Bill shut the door and offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. As they were walking to the front doors Laura realized she had forgotten her phone in his car.

"Oh no, Bill I'm really sorry but could I get you to unlock the car I left my phone in there and I need to have it incase my daughter calls." Bill smiled his understanding to her and pressed the unlock button on his keys.

Laura quickly jogged back, grabbed her phone and started to jog back to Bill when she hit a crack in the pavement tripped and fell into a puddle of water left from the rain storm they had the night before.

Laura's cheeks immediately went red and when she looked up it was only to see Bill trying not to laugh.

"Bill this is NOT funny." Any embarrassment she felt immediately disappeared and became anger at the fact she was being laughed at.

"Oh come on Laura… its a little funny." Bill couldn't control it and was busting up laughing.

"Okay it's a little bit funny. So are you just going to stand there or are you going to come help me up?" Even Laura was slightly giggling now.

Bill walked over and extended his hand which Laura took and tugged on, sending Bill into the puddle with her. Bill broke out in even louder laughter and stood up.

He reached down to help Laura up and together the two of them continued walking in to the restaurant soaking wet.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara and Zak had arrived at 5 till 8 knowing that they wouldn't have to wait long for Bill and Laura to arrive.

Kara had taken the liberty of ordering a glass of wine for herself and Laura while Zak had ordered two glasses of Ambrosia for himself and his father.

Kara thought that Laura would object to drinking on her blind date, because she could get silly when she drank, but the second Kara saw her best friend walk through the doors she knew the drink would be needed.

Laura and Bill looked like they had decided to go swimming in the Caprica City Fountains.

Their outfits were soaked and their hair, although not completely wet, was wet enough that it looked like they had walked through rain.

Kara started to laugh and when Zak saw what she was laughing at he joined in, until the received glares from both Laura and Bill.

The pair made their way over to the table and sat down glaring at the young couple.

Kara was the first to ask the question, "What happened to the two of you?"

Laura gave Bill a look that let him know she was in no mode to tell the story. Bill took the hint and began,

"Well we pulled in, got out of the car, and started to walk to the doors when Laura realized her phone was still in my car.

She ran to get it and on her way back to me she tripped and ended up in a puddle."

Laura's face got red as she felt he was trying to make her seem like a klutz.

"William Adama how dare you! I did not trip over my own two feet! I was running back to meet up with you and my heel got caught in a crack in the pavement."

Laura's glare had turned from Zak and Kara to Bill who smiled and began to chuckle.

He turned his attention back to his son and Kara and continued the story.

"Well anyways Laura ended up in a puddle from last night's rain storm. Me being the gentleman that I am,"

Laura raised her eye brows when Bill said he was a gentleman and this did not go unnoticed.

"I went to help her up, and Ms. Roslin here pulled me in along next to her."

Kara was grinning from ear to ear. She had barely paid attention to Bill's tale because she was to busy noticing how the story seemed to be a way for them to flirt with each other.

To the untrained eye it would seem like they hated each other, but Kara knew that this animosity they had towards each other was a cover.

Laura was unable to hold her tong and decided to comment on Bill's story.

"First of all he was not a gentleman. I had to ask him to help me up! Second I pulled him in the water because he was laughing at me."

Zak who had not said two words yet decided to speak. "Dad, did she really have to ask for you to help her up?"

Bill paused for a minute and then both he and Laura almost fell out of their seats with laughter. "Yeah son, she did."

The giggles continued for a few short moments and finally the older couple had settled down.

Kara noticed a silence starting to form and decided she would pass out the drinks and start the conversation.

She stood up and saluted Bill since he was her superior officer,

"Hello sir, I don't believe I have had the honor to meet you yet. I'm Lt. Kara Thrace. I've been assigned to train some nuggets on your ship in three weeks Sir."

Bill saluted her back and then hugged her which took everyone at the table by surprise, and nearly caused Zak to choke on his ambrosia.

"Kara it's nice to meet you. I am giving you a direct order when we are off duty you don't ever salute me. When we're off the clock there's no titles I'm just Bill, Zak's my son, and you're Zak's girlfriend which makes you family."

Bill released Kara and she sat back down and sipped her wine unsure of what to say.

Zak who still had not been introduced to Laura decided he should just introduce himself since manners where never Kara's strong suit and his father seemed to forget his this evening.

"I don't think anyone here has bothered to introduce us. I'm Zak Adama, and it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Roslin. Kara has told me so much about you."

Laura smiled at the young boy and could see why Kara was so smitten with him; he was just like his father.

"Zak it's nice to meet you too. Kara has shared quite a few stories about you with me. I hear you are quite the triad player?"

Zak blushed and nodded his head. Conversation flowed easily between all four of them for quite some time.

They talked about Kara's new promotion, Bill's battlestar, Zak's training, and Kara had to mention that Laura had just quit her job.

Dinner had come and gone, and the drinks continued.

Zak was in the middle of explaining to Laura some of the awful training exercises Kara put him and other nuggets through with Bill and Kara saying it wasn't that bad, when Zak got up and grabbed Laura's hand dragging her to the dance floor.

It was a fairly face paced song and Laura could not help but giggle at how clumsy Zak was, given he had drank quite a few glasses of ambrosia.

Laura didn't mind when Bill asked to step in and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Kara started to dance with Zak.

The song ended and a slow melody started to play. Laura was about to head back to the table when Bill pulled her very quickly into his arms, almost making her lose her balance.

He brought his mouth right to her ear and whispered, "One more dance Ms. Roslin?"

Laura felt a shiver run up her spine as his lips softly gazed her ear. His voice was so intoxicating that all she could do was nod her head.

Bill placed his left hand on the small of her back and took her right hand in his. Laura's left hand rested his shoulder and the two swayed together perfectly.

Bill nodded his head to the door and Laura turned to see Kara waving her goodbye to them as she helped a stumbling Zak to leave. Once again Laura found her self about to faint as Bill's lips where at her ear once more,

"Well it's just us now. Why don't we go pay the bill and I will drive you home."

Laura didn't want this night to end but she knew that eventually it would have to. She let her hands drop to her side and started walking to the table.

She grabbed her jacket off the chair and took Bill's arm when he offered it.

Once in the parking lot Laura finally found her voice.

"Thank you for dinner Bill, I had a lovely time."

Bill nodded his head and began to reach for the door handle on the passenger side.

Laura was standing very close waiting so that she could climb in.

Bill turned and looked into Laura's eyes, next thing he had pinned her to the car and kissed her.

Laura was taken aback by suddenly being pushed against the car, but she didn't waste much time catching up. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her hand into his hair.

Bill's arms were holding her by the waist pulling her as close to him as she could get. As quickly as he started the kiss he ended it.

He pulled away from her and opened the door and helped her get in. Before he shut the door he buckled her seat belt and gave her a soft kiss.

Not as passionate as the kiss they had just had, but just as sweet.

He walked around to the other side and climbed into the car smiling. Laura noticed and turned to look at him,

"What are you smiling about?" Bill's smile grew wider and he turned to look directly at her too.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since you opened your door tonight, and apparently you wanted to kiss me just as badly."

Laura blushed and turned to look out the window.

"I have not wanted to kiss you all night. In fact I thought you would be too much of a gentleman to kiss on the first date, but apparently I was wrong."

"Laura you wanted to kiss me, just as much as I wanted to kiss you. In fact I'm willing to bet that you wanted it even more than I did if your reaction to the kiss was any indication."

Laura turned and just glared at Bill.

They drove back to her house in silence, and at some point Bill slipped his hand into Laura's.

They continued holding hands and glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Laura's glare fading with each glance.

When they pulled up to Laura's house Bill got out and walked her to the door.

"Laura I would like to do this again, just the two of us next time though. I mean, that is if you want to?"

Laura smiled and walked over to Bill and placed her arms around his neck.

"I would love to Bill." Laura pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"How long do you have until you go back to Galactica?"

Bill was still holding on to her waist and was resting his forehead against hers,

"Three weeks. I ship out the same day as Kara and Zak." Bill couldn't help himself and kissed her again just as gently as she had kissed him.

"Well then why don't you come by tomorrow around 12 and we can spend the day together. That is unless you have other plans?"

Bill smiled, Kissed her one last time, and reluctantly let go of Laura. "Tomorrow at 12 hundred hours, I'll be here. Goodnight Laura."

Bill walked back to his car as Laura walked into her house. Laura had been too distracted by Bill to notice that the front door was already unlocked.

Laura walked into the house and screamed when she walked into the kitchen to find that she was not home alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura walked through the front door and made her way into her living room.

She discarded her jacket on the couch and headed for the kitchen to make some tea before bed.

As she entered the kitchen she let out a scream. Standing in her kitchen was Amy.

"Surprise! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Laura ran over and grabbed her daughter in a hug.

"Amy, Oh my gods! I didn't think you were going to be home for another week."

Laura released her daughter and held her at arms length to get a good look at her. Laura could never get over how much her daughter looked like her.

They both had the long, wavy red hair, deep green eyes, legs that went on for days even though they both were short, and both wore the same type of black glasses, although Amy was starting to wear contacts more often.

"What time did you get here, and why didn't you call me I could have come to pick you up?"

Amy smiled and gave her mother a second hug.

"It was a surprise mom that's why I didn't call you, beside I knew you had plans and didn't want to interrupt.

Now I just made some tea so why don't we go out in the living room and you can tell me about your date while we wait for Aunt Kara to get here.

Hope you don't mind I called her when I saw the lights pull in and told her you wanted her to come to the house. She thinks you called but I wanted to surprise her too."

At the mention of her date Laura's face dropped. She hadn't been the one to tell her daughter she was going on a date, and she was unsure of if she really wanted to tell her daughter how much she liked Bill.

"Amy, how did you know I was on a date?" Amy smiled and sat down on the couch right next to her mother.

"Don't get mad, but it was Kara. I called her last night and she thought I was her boyfriend so when she answered she said that she got you to agree to go.

When she realized it was me she knew that I wouldn't stop asking until she told me. She didn't want to because she thought you should do it, but I told her I would find out sooner or later anyways."

Laura sighed; she knew she should have told Amy about it herself. Laura knew she couldn't get mad at Kara for it, and on some level she was relieved that she didn't have to tell Amy.

"So how did the date go?" Laura felt herself blushing and smiling already, and she could see Amy smiling.

"It was really good. His name is Bill Adama and he is a complete gentleman. He picked me up and we met up with Kara and Zak and Fossies.

He was so sweet Amy you would have thought it was too cute. So he gets here and I still had to put my shoes on.

After our introductions he goes and helps me put my shoes on like I was Cinderella. He opened the car door for me, he offered his arm when we walked, and he even asked me to dance at the bar. He was really sweet."

Amy smiled because her mother had no clue that she had witnessed them making out. Amy was about to comment when Kara came bursting through the door.

"Okay I'm here so I take it that means you didn't ask the Old Man for a night….. Oh My GODS! AMY!"

Kara came running over as Amy stood up to greet her aunt. Laura had started to giggle at what Kara had insinuated.

Kara enveloped Amy in a hug, picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

"It's good to see you too Kara, can you put me down now?" Kara sat Amy down and started laughing.

"Good to see you too little one. Now I see why you were so curious about me and your moms plans tonight. So did she tell you about how her date went?"

Laura let out a groan and Kara gave a smirk.

"Yeah she clued me in on how he was such a gentleman, but from the way they were sucking face in front of the door, you would never be able to tell. I thought he was gunna frak her right on the welcome matt."

Kara and Amy both started laughing while Laura's face turned bright red and she gasped at the fact her daughter had seen her kissing Bill. Kara of course was not without a comment,

"So Laura let me get this straight. You didn't want to go on the date, but by the time you got to Fossies you both were soaking wet, laughing, gazing into each others eyes, and by the end of the night you were sucking face. Oh Lolly, you little slut."

Laura gave Kara a playful punch.

"Wait! Kara did you just say mom showed up with this Bill guy soaking wet?"

Kara and Laura both started to laugh. Laura looked at her daughter,

"I tripped walking into Fossies and fell in a puddle and got all wet. Bill came to help me up and was laughing at me, so I pulled him in with me.

Amy I was not about to frak him, it was our first date. That would not be tasteful"

Both Kara and Amy mocked a look of shock at Laura's use of the word frak, since she hated that word.

"First date? Mom are you going to see this guy again?" Laura bit her lower lip,

"We made plans for tomorrow afternoon, but that was before you came home and I can reschedule, that is unless you don't want me to see him again."

Laura looked at Amy who just smiled at her. "Mom I'm glade you're dating, and if you like this guy than I think you should keep seeing him. So you do not need to cancel your date tomorrow. I can hang with Kara."

Laura hugged her daughter and whispered I love you into her ear. Kara was having fun talking about Laura and Bill's date but she really wanted to find out how long Amy was going to be visiting for.

"So little one how long do we have you for?"

It was now Amy's turn to bite her lower lip. Both Kara and Laura noticed and Amy moved from the couch where they were all sitting to a chair across from the couch.

"Okay well the thing is I'm not going back to Picon. Now before you freak out about me not going back to school I am still going to be continuing school.

I talked with the administration and they have said that if I would like I can try online schooling. I would still be able to have my triple major, but this would actually help me more.

I will be able to work at my own speed and I will probably be able to graduate even earlier."

Laura could tell that her daughter was excited by the fact that she would finish school sooner than planned, but Laura could also tell that there were things Amy was leaving out,

"Amy I thought you loved going to a traditional university. I mean if this is going to make you happy, and it's the best thing for you than I will support you. You know how much I want you back home, but is this really what you want?"

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath she had no choice; she had to tell her mother everything.

"It's the best thing for me right now, and I have taken care of everything. I packed up my apartment and everything is being shipped.

The school has already enrolled me in online courses starting in three weeks. I loved the traditional setting, but I got teased all the time.

It wasn't a big deal when it was just because of me being so young, but now I don't think I would be able to take the things people would say about me."

Laura and Kara both looked at each other confused. Amy had just said she could handle the teasing, but that it was going to change. Laura could not think of any reason as to why the teasing would change, but Kara had started to understand.

For the first time Kara noticed that Amy had gained a little weight, and that her hand was resting protectively around her stomach. Kara could have kicked herself for not noticing sooner and she knew what Amy really came home to tell them.

"Oh My Gods Amy!" Amy looked at Kara and tears came to her eyes. Kara instinctively moved over to Amy and started to hug her.

Laura looked at her daughter and best friend completely confused, and was now starting to become worried.

"Amy what's going on?" Amy shook her head and tried to get her tears to stop,

"Mom I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I just don't want you to hate me."

Amy had started crying again and Kara was stroking her hair. Laura moved herself onto the floor right next to the chair. She rested one arm across Amy's lap and she used her other hand to grab Amy's chin, forcing her daughter to look at her.

"Amy I could never hate you, no matter what you do I will always love you and be here for you. Baby whatever it is you can tell me, I promise I won't hate you."

Amy took a deep breath and Kara waited to hear the words that would confirm what she suspected.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Laura sat on the floor in shock unsure of if what she heard had been correct.

"You're pregnant?" Amy had stood up and moved to sit on the floor with her mother.

"Yes I just found out a week ago. I'm almost three months pregnant I think. I scheduled a doctor's appointment two weeks from today. I want you to come with me, if you want to come that is. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did, and now I'm going to have a baby."

Laura looked into her daughters eyes and could see that she was scared. Laura knew in that instant that it didn't matter how she felt about it, her baby was having a baby and she needed to support her.

Laura grabbed her daughter and hugged her, "We'll make it work baby."

Kara moved to the floor with them and all three women let out a small laugh and shared in a group hug. They sat like for an hour until finally Amy moved to stand.

"Sorry my ass is starting to hurt and I am tired from flying all day. I'm going to head to bed. Aunt Kara we gunna spend tomorrow together while mom's out on her date?"

Kara smiled, "Of course I'll come by first thing in the morning and we can all talk. I'll see you ladies tomorrow. Love you."

She gave Amy a kiss on the forehead and gave Laura a quick kiss on the cheek. Kara walked out the door and once again Laura and Amy were alone. The both stood up and started to walk down the hall to their rooms.

Amy went into her room changed into pajamas and walked to her mother's bedroom. Laura was already laying in bed reading. She looked up when she heard Amy enter.

Taking her glasses off and setting them on her night stand. She followed her glasses with her book, and scooted over in her bed pulling back the covers and inviting Amy in.

Amy walked over and crawled in next to her mother. Tucking the blankets in around them Amy cuddled with Laura and rested her head on her chest. Laura held her daughter and felt Amy's tears start to dampen her night gown. There was nothing Laura could do but hold her daughter as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Amy awoke to find her self cuddled next to her mother who was already awake and reading. Amy stretched and sat up giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning momma, I'm gunna go get ready and then I'll start making breakfast." Laura returned her daughters greeting by kissing her on the forehead and moving off the bed.

"Morning, You better hurry with getting ready. Kara should be here soon, and I only have two hours until Bill comes to pick me up. So please don't take an hour getting ready."

Amy nodded her head and walked out of her mother's room. She took a very quick shower and walked to her bedroom. In her room Amy was deciding what to wear when Laura came bursting through her door.

"Okay so I just went through my entire wardrobe and I have nothing to wear today. Help me?"

Amy laughed, "Mom don't be so dramatic, and if you want to borrow something just ask."

Laura bit her lower lip, "Fine will you pick an outfit of yours out for me to wear today?"

Amy walked to her closet and grabbed a black tank top that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, and then she grabbed a pair of tight low cut jeans.

"Wear these and your black strappy heels."

Laura took the clothes, "Thank you so much. Oh and Kara is downstairs waiting for you."

Laura ran out of the room and Amy soon heard the shower running. Amy settled on an outfit similar to the one she gave her mother but with a white tank top instead of black.

She put on her white strappy heels and left her room.

Walking downstairs Amy could hear Laura humming in the shower, which she hadn't done since Amy was a little girl.

Walking into the kitchen Amy immediately saw Kara sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for Amy to make breakfast. "Morning angel, how are you feeling?"

Amy glared at Kara as she walked to the pantry to get some things she needed for breakfast. "I'm feeling fine Aunt Kara, I'm pregnant not sick."

Kara started to try and hide a giggle, "What is it Kara, what is so funny?" Kara looked at Amy and let the giggle out,

"Sweetie being pregnant means that you are going to probably end up getting sick at some point, and some times you're going to have an off day. So what is today like so far?"

Amy glared as she made her way to the fridge to grab the eggs and milk she needed for pancakes.

"Today is fine. I haven't had any morning sickness today, but I am starving. Do pancakes sound good to you?"

Kara nodded her head and watched as Amy began to pour all the ingredients into a bowel. "Amy I thought that while your mom is out on her date, that you and I can go to my doctor and find out how far along you are. I also thought we could maybe pick up prenatal vitamins for you, and maybe go do some shopping. What do you think?"

Amy was pulling out a pan and starting the stove, "Sounds fine to me."

The two women spent the rest of the time in silence. Kara began to set the kitchen table while Amy finished getting everything ready. Amy began to move the pancakes, bacon, and eggs she had made to the kitchen table when there was a knock at the door.

Laura was still upstairs and Kara was caring orange juice, milk, and glasses to the table.

"Don't worry Kara I'll get it. When you're done putting that stuff on the table wanna tell mom her boyfriends here?"

Kara sat the glasses and drinks on the table and began to make her way upstairs to get Laura. Amy made her way to the door and was taken aback when she opened the door.

"Amy! Wow I had no idea you were coming back to town your mom never mentioned it. How have you been?" Richard Adar walked through the front door, where Amy stood still holding it open.

"What are you doing here? My mom quit… Everything." Amy dragged out the last word and gave a Richard a look indicating that she knew her mother had ended their affair as well.

Richard gave Amy a smirk that showed he was not impressed by her knowledge, and then change the look to one of appreciation when he noticed her outfit.

"You know Amy you remind me more and more of your mother each time I see you." Richard moved and grabbed Amy by the waist. She pushed against him and tried to scream but Richard had already covered her mouth with his hand, and he began to place kisses along her neck. All of a sudden Amy felt Richard being thrown off of her.

When she looked up a man was pinning Richard against the wall. It took Amy a second but she soon recognized him. It was Bill and Amy was happy he was there. Richard was struggling to get away from Bill, but Bill was not done with Richard yet. He took the president by the arm and dragged him out side.

Amy followed and closed the door behind her. Adar was about to yell when Bill punched him in the jaw. "If I ever see you near this house again or anywhere near Laura, her daughter, or anyone else they care about I will go to the police."

Amy could see how angry Bill was, along with his voice his fists where shaking. Richard just smirked and Amy cringed at the look,

"Go ahead who are they going to believe. You or their president?" Bill pushed him against the side of the house, "I wasn't finished. I will go to the Police first, then the press, and then your wife. Who do you think your wife will believe, and even if the press doesn't believe it they'll print it."

Richard's face fell, and when Bill released him he walked away without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Without any warning Amy felt her self pulled into an embrace.

"Are you okay?"

Those words where all it took, and Amy found her self crying in the arms of her mothers date. Bill walked Amy over to the swing on the front porch and sat her down.

He held her for several minutes, rocking her, soothing her, and stroking her hair.

Finally Amy pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry for crying like this. I'll go get my mom and tell her you're here. Thank you for helping me get that creep out of here before she could see him. Please don't tell her what happened, I've stressed her out enough and I don't want her worrying about what just happened."

Bill nodded his head, "I won't tell her if you don't want me to, but don't you think your mother would want to know about what happened? Nothing could be as big of an issue as what just happened and she should know."

Amy laughed. "I just told her last night that I am going to finish going to school online here at the house because I am pregnant.

The last thing I need her to know is that the prick she was having an affair with, who was her boss before she quit and ended their affair, just tried to get back at her by trying to rape me."

Bill hugged Amy again, "Okay we won't tell your mom what just happened, but if he ever comes near you again call me right away and I will deal with him okay?"

Amy nodded her head and stood up. "We should probably get inside before my mom gets downstairs. I just cooked breakfast and she hasn't had a chance to eat, I made enough would you like to eat with us Bill?"

Bill stood and offered Amy his arm which she took, "I assume your mother told you my name?"  
>Amy smiled and nodded. "Ah well I would love to have breakfast Amy."<p>

Amy looked at him with confusion but quickly realized her mother must have talked about her on their date last night. The look on Bill's face confirmed her assumption and they walked into the house together.

Once inside Amy and Bill went straight to the kitchen and were soon greeted by Kara and Laura.

Bill stood the second Laura entered. He hugged Kara and gave Laura a quick kiss on the cheek. He then sat down at the table next to Amy and picked up his cup of Coffee.

Laura stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Even with his back to her Bill was able to pick up on her shock. For some strange unknown reason he was able to read her like a book, as she was able to read him.

"Laura when you pick your jaw up off the floor, you may want to consider joining us for breakfast. Amy put a lot of effort into it and we both have been waiting patiently for you and Kara to come join us."

At the same time Amy and Bill both reached for the bacon and began to laugh. Laura and Kara finally found their way to the table and joined Amy and Bill. Everyone filled their plates quietly and began to eat after Bill said a quick prayer to the gods.

Somewhere half way through the meal Kara broke the silence,

"So Old Man what do you got planned for Laura today?"

Bill let out a chuckle and Laura was staring at him waiting for his answer. "I was thinking of driving her up to Lake Poseidon and going for a boat ride."

Laura's eyes lit up and Kara made a gagging noise as she pretended to strangle herself. "That sounds beautiful. Just make sure you keep an eye on her Mr. Adama. The last thing I need is for my mom to drown, or come back with a sunburn." Laura hit Amy's arm and

Bill began to really laugh. "I promise to keep her safe and out of the sun, and please call me Bill. So Kara what do you have planned for Amy?"

Kara began to answer. "I was thinking of just spending some time shopping."

Amy stared, "Well that's part of it,"

Amy smiled at Bill "Kara wants to take me to her doctor to find out how far along I am, then get prenatal vitamins, and then maybe go buy something's for the baby."

This time Bill's face lit up and Laura glared at Kara and then at Amy. "You know I can take Laura to the Lake anytime but this is your first doctors visit right?"

Amy nodded, "Then why doesn't your mom go with you, this is something I am sure she wants to be there for."

Laura glared at Kara and then smiled at Bill. "Bill that's so sweet of you, thank you for understanding. If I had known Kara was going to pull something like this I would have just said no and made an appointment for another day. Now it seems that the only thing I am clueless about is how you found out she's pregnant."

Bill shook his head with a smile and was about to say something when Amy cut him off. "Mom I told him when he got here. I had an emotional moment because of my stupid hormones and busted out crying. I didn't want him to think I was crazy, and he was really sweet and comforted me until I stopped, so I told him."

Amy turned her attention to the man she sat beside, "Bill you and my mom wanted to spend the day together and now I've ruined it. At least come with us, I mean I understand if you don't want to but you are more than welcome to come."

Bill smiled as he stood and began to help Amy clear the plates. Laura was about to protest to Amy's request when Bill spoke,

"I would love to Amy."

After putting the dishes in the sink everyone made their way to the living room while Amy, Kara, and Laura put on their jackets Bill held up his keys.

"Who's driving?" Amy walked out the front door and saw Bill's truck.

"Well Bill you have a bigger truck with more space to put stuff if we go shopping, so I say we take yours if that's okay."

Bill unlocked the truck and opened both the passenger side front door and back door. He then helped Amy into the back seat, then helped Laura into the front seat. On the other side of the truck he went to help Kara in but she glared at him,

"Old man I am not one of these pretty little ladies. I don't want help in and out." Laura was about to shout at Kara for being rude but Bill just laughed. "You got it Starbuck."

Everyone stopped and stared at Bill as he started the vehicle, "What did I do?"

Amy and Laura had never seen Kara at a loss for words but she just sat there staring. Amy decided to ask her question first,

"Uh Bill why did you just call Kara Starbuck, and what is a Starbuck?"

Bill chuckled but Kara was the one to answer, "Starbuck is this lone star outside of the Olympus Nebula. It is unlike any other star every charted. It is constantly moving around but it never goes far away from where we first found it. It's got a yellow hue to it, and when the military sent a raptor there the pilots discovered that it constantly rains. It is illogical but it continually rains."

Bill decided to answer the second part of the question. "All pilots are assigned call signs when they join their first military vessel in space. It is given to them by their commander. A call sign is basically a nickname that the pilot is known by and it makes it easier in flight.

No two officers have the same call sign but if we went by last names well then we could have two Moore's out there and it could confuse things.

Since I am Kara's commander now on her first official military vessel I get to give her a call sign. Her viper skills are unlike any other pilot I have seen, she pushes boundaries but she never crosses them.

The way she manages to do the things she does is illogical just like the star, and when she's in the viper shooting what does it sound like?"

Kara paused and thought about it, "Rain."

Bill smiled and so did Amy and Laura. Amy noticed Laura hold Bills hand as he backed out of the drive way, and Kara just sat in silence with a smile on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they arrived at the doctor's office everyone made their way into the building in silence. In the waiting room Amy became more and more nervous. When the doctor finally called her name both her, her mother and Kara all stood.

Amy turned to the two women she loved more than anything, "Um would you guys mind if I went back there by myself?"

Laura's faced dropped but only for a slight second, "Of course not, you do what you need to do and we will be out here waiting for you when you're done."

Amy hugged her mom and walked off with the nurse. Laura went and sat down next to Bill who immediately put his arm around her,

"She's going to be okay Laura and so are you. She's nervous and scared, and by you allowing her even this moment alone is helping her feel more and more confidant."

Laura smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Bill. Thank you for being here for me, and for my daughter. Most guys would run the opposite direction when they find out their girlfriends teenage daughter is going to have a baby, but not you. You are a true gentleman and I can not tell you how much it means to have you here with me right now."

Bill placed a gentle kiss on Laura's forehead, "Girlfriend? I didn't know we had those official titles yet. I like it, my girlfriend Laura. Yeah that works for me."

Laura's face went deep red and she didn't say anything. Kara, Laura, and Bill all sat in silence and jumped a little when the door to the backrooms opened.

The nurse stepped out and called out for a Ms. Roslin. Laura stood up and walked over to the nurse,

"Ms. Roslin your daughter asked me to come out here and get you. They are about to do her first ultra sound and she would like you to be there. She also said to tell Kara that of course she can come back too."

Laura looked over her shoulder as Kara started to walk up, ready to follow the nurse. Bill stood and walked over to hug Laura, "I'll be here when you ladies are done."

The nurse gave Bill a small glance, "Are you Bill? Amy said that she wanted Bill to come back too."

Bill was shocked but quickly recovered as the nurse began to lead them all back to the room Amy was in. When the door was opened it revealed Amy lying on a table with her stomach exposed and a gel covering it.

Laura walked over and grabbed her daughters hand while Bill held her hand. Kara walked and stood over on the other side of Amy and held her other hand.

"Mom, the doctor says that I am about 16 weeks." Amy's hand tightened around her mothers and Laura leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then I guess we need to start fattening you up, you don't even look like your two months pregnant let alone four."

Amy gave her mom a weak smile. The doctor who was waiting for them to finish speaking finally decided to interrupt.

"Okay well when I do the ultrasound there is a good chance I might be able to tell the sex of the baby, if I can would you all like to know? And for privacy reasons I just need to know that you all are related to the mother otherwise I am not suppose to let you be in here since she is still a minor."

Amy spoke before anyone else could. Pointing to Kara first and working around ending with Bill, Amy introduced the doctor to her family.

"Doctor Mayfair this is my Aunt Kara, my mom Laura, and this is my dad Bill."

Amy and Bill both felt Laura's hands tighten as Amy introduced Bill as her father. "Okay it's nice to meet you all. I can't tell you how great it is to see that Amy has all of your support. Okay Amy now all I need to know before we start is if you want to know the sex of the baby."

Amy looked around the room at each person there with her. With a shaky nod of her head Amy decided to find out what she was having. The machine hummed and the black screen became fuzzy.

Soon there was an image on the screen that Amy couldn't quite make out but she heard her mother gasp and knew she was looking at her baby. The doctor showed them the baby's head, hands, feet, and after several moments the doctor turned the screen off.

"Okay Miss Amy you're all done. Go ahead and clean off the gel and I will go get the first pictures of your baby for you and then I'll tell you the sex."

The doctor walked out of the room, and Kara handed a cloth to Laura who gently began to wipe the gel off of Amy's belly for her. Again as they waited it was silent until Bill broke it.

"Amy thank you for asking me to be here. That was the most amazing, beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you let me be apart of such a huge event in your life."

Amy smiled at Bill then at Laura and was about to speak when she stopped as the doctor walked in the room. The doctor handed Amy the pictures, which she quickly looked over with Laura standing right besides her holding her hand.

"Well Amy looks like your dad is going to continue to be outnumbered. You're having a little girl. Congratulations, now I want to see you back here in about three weeks and I want you to have gained some weight by then. Here are some prenatal vitamins and I want you to make sure you eat healthy, and try not to drink a lot of caffeinated drinks."

The doctor exited as quickly as she came in and everyone smiled. "Okay Ames just to let you know I'm going to try and turn her into a tomb boy and I refuse to buy her super girly outfits."

Kara gave her a subtle wink and the four of them made their way out of the office and back to Bill's car. "I'm going to have a granddaughter, that's kind of cool."

Everyone turned their attention to Bill at his comment. "Grandpa Bill yeah that sounds good, what do you think mom?"

Laura glared at Bill "Will you please quit encouraging her?"

Bill and Amy started laughing. Amy reached around from the back seat and squeezed Bill's shoulder. In the parking garage at the mall, the foursome continued to poke fun about Bill being Grandpa Bill.


	9. Chapter 9

The group split up for shopping. Bill and Laura took off hand in hand to look for model ship material for Bill, and Kara and Amy took off to go buy maternity clothing for Amy. There was an antique shop inside the mall that Bill loved to go to and he took the opportunity to show it to Laura.

Inside the store Laura was admiring a jewelry box. It was a large mahogany box with silver scroll work around the edges. When Laura excused herself to the restroom Bill took the opportunity to buy the jewelry box and an antique wooden crib. He planed on restoring the crib and giving it to Amy as a gift.

Kara and Amy had found a cute little maternity store after stopping at a few other shops. Inside the store the girl working started to ask Kara how far along she was and what kind of clothing she wanted. "She's not pregnant I am. I'm 16 weeks along, and I don't really know what kind of clothes I'm going to need." The woman made an odd face to show her distaste for Amy being so young. Kara was about to say something but Amy shook her head to tell Kara to let it drop.

The woman showed Amy quite a few choices, and she settled on a few baggy shirts in assorted colors. She had bought four pairs of pregnancy jeans, and she had gotten three dresses.

After she had bought her clothes Amy and Kara left the store, and the group met up at the food court.

Bill grabbed an extra chair and grabbed Amy's bags for her. "Amy you know your only going to be pregnant for 9 months. Do you really need all these maternity clothes?"

Laura shot her daughter a questioning glace. "Yes mother I do and not all of it is for when I am fat. I bought some make-up, a new pair of shoes, a few movies, and a few books."

Bill peaked into one of the bags, "Searider falcon, great choice Amy. It's one of my favorites; I have a first edition copy at home. I've never read the ending but it is amazing."

Amy started laughing and Laura glared at her. "Bill how can it be your favorite book if you've never finished it?"

Bill just smiled having answered the question many times, but this time changing tactics a little to share how he was feeling about Laura. "My favorite quote is in that book,"

He smiled and made eye contact with Laura as he recited the quote from memory, "The author is talking about Caprica City and the quote goes 'She's in my blood like cheap wine, bitter and sweet, tinged with regret. For she is what I am, always is will always be.' It's a great description of how a man loves his city."

Laura smiled at Bill catching his hidden meaning, along with Amy. "God you are such a romantic. It kind of makes me sick. No offense mom."

Amy smiled at her mother. Laura just smiled at her daughter and giggled. "So Kara did you find anything when you were shopping with Amy?"

Kara shook her head no as she bit into a hamburger. "I found a few things?" Everyone turned to Bill. No one had seen him carrying anything to the table.

"Well where is it?" Laura asked.

Bill stood up and started to walk back to the antique store knowing that all three women were following him. When they arrived he nodded at the woman working in the store and she placed two wrapped things on the table.

"Laura this is for you, and Kara this one is for you." Both women unwrapped their gifts.

Laura's eyes watered when she saw the jewelry box, "Bill you didn't need to get this. Thank you, I Love it."

Laura kissed Bill not caring that her daughter and Kara were fake gagging. Kara unwrapped her gift and was shocked to see custom made dog tags with her new rank, and her call sign. "Wow thank you Sir."

Amy tried not to take it personal that she was the only one left out and thought she hid it well, until Bill came over and put an arm around her shoulder. "Didn't think I left you out did you?"

Bill walked Amy around the counter, "Your gift was just too big to wrap up."

Amy saw a beautiful crib and her mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to sand it down, paint it, and carve what ever name you decide on." Amy started crying and hugged Bill.

"Thank you so much, this is the most amazing thing every." The foursome gathered their bags and Bill carried the crib back to the car. Once at home they unloaded everything and Bill placed the crib in the garage,

"Your mom said I could bring my tools over and work on the crib here since there isn't much space at my apartment. I'm going to come over tomorrow and work on it if that's okay. I got just under three weeks to finish this then its back to space for a few months."

Amy watched as her mother and Kara went inside until she walked over and hugged Bill. "Thank you so much for all of this Bill. I can't tell you how much it means to me to see my mom so happy. I know you've only been on one date together and that it was kind of awkward but your acting like you plan on being around for a while… are you?"

Bill didn't waste a second, "Only if your mom, and you of course, want me to stick around. I really like your mom, and I think you're a great kid. So I'd like to see how things go."

Amy smiled and hugged Bill again, "I'd like you to stick around for a while, and I mean you are Grandpa Bill now." Both started laughing as they walked arm in arm inside the Roslin residents.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Laura awoke to a light knock on her bedroom door, "Come in." Thinking it was Amy, Laura was stunned when Bill opened her door and peaked his head in,

"Morning, hope you don't mind Amy let me in and told me to come on up." Laura's face was flushed, and she started to think about the quickest way to get to her bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

"No not at all, come on in. I was just about to go in and get ready. Give me just a minute and we can go downstairs and I'll make you…."

Laura stopped talking when Bill finally fully entered her bedroom, and was holding a tray with breakfast already on it. Bill gave a sheepish smile,

"Hope you don't mind Amy let me in about an hour ago. I made her breakfast and ate with her. I thought maybe I would bring you something before you got ready, and brushed your teeth."

He gave Laura a small wink, and her face went an even deeper shade of pink. Bill made his way to Laura's bed and sat down next to her legs. He placed the tray on her lap, and leaned in to give her a kiss,

"I know you want to go brush your teeth, but this way if you eat first you only have to brush once." Laura gave him a playful punch on the arm,

"You know Bill I was thinking of you in all this, who wants to kiss someone with morning breath." Bill just chuckled,

"Laura you know when you share a bed with someone they wake up in the morning and fresh breath is not always the biggest thing on their minds. I don't mind it, if I did I wouldn't have kissed you, and just to let you know your breath is still fresh from when you brushed your teeth last night."

Laura tried her best to look irritated, but the smile in her eyes gave her away. "Well Mr. Adama what you think, or what you like, doesn't have much relevance here now does it? I don't remember having agreed to let you share any bed with me."

She was trying to suppress her laughter when Bill leaned in again next to her ear and whispered, "I don't remember having asked your permission."

Laura let out a small gasp before Bill had her in a searing lip lock. Hands were roaming, and the kiss was intensifying. The sound of the tray crashing on her floor startled Laura. "Bill… We… Can't… Amy…"

Laura was trying to regain her breath, "Amy made it a point to let me know that she was going to spend the morning reading in the garden, and maybe going for a swim in the pool. She said she wanted us to have the house to ourselves for a while."

Bill started trailing kisses along Laura's jaw, "well… I… we… oh gods."

Laura lost all train of thought as Bill started to run his hand along her leg. The blankets were thrown and Laura was trying to untuck Bill's shirt while trying to undo his pants. The struggle with trying to get Bill's clothes off was starting to frustrate Laura.

After the fourth try Laura gave up and just laid down, "That's it! It's a conspiracy, your clothes hate me."

Bill let out a small laugh, and Laura joined in. Bill was about to continue to undress when Amy went rushing by the bedroom door. "Amy! What are you doing?"

Laura had grabbed the blankets to cover herself. She pointed at her robe and had Bill hand it to her. "Amy?"

Laura looked at Bill and they both got up and started to run to Amy's bedroom. Amy's bathroom door was closed and almost instantly Laura understood what was going on. She looked at Bill who looked confused,

"Morning sickness. Go to my bathroom and get a washcloth. Get it wet with cold water and bring it back to me. Then go downstairs and get some saltines out of the pantry and there should be some sparkling water in the fridge."

Bill took off running and Laura opened up the bathroom door to see Amy leaning against the toilet getting sick. Laura ran over and pulled back Amy's hair and started to rub her back. "It's okay baby, it's okay."

Bill returned with everything. He handed Laura the washcloth and went to place the water and crackers on the night stand. "What can I do Laura?"

Amy had stopped throwing up but looked drained. "Would you mind carrying her to her bed?" Bill walked over and picked Amy up. Laura watched how gentle he was with her. Once Amy was laying down Bill sat on the foot of her bed and started to massage her feet.

Laura sat next to her and placed the washcloth against her forehead, "thanks." Laura was about to tell Amy to go to sleep when the doorbell rang. Laura stood up, "I'll go get it. It's probably Kara, She was planning on coming over today."

Laura was about to walk out when Amy jumped up. "No! I'll go get it the two of you should straighten up." Laura gave Amy a confused look, as did Bill.

"Mom you're in a silk night gown with a robe that is barely on, and it's hard not to notice that your boob is about to pop out because your strap is not really on your arm. Not to mention you have a hickey on your neck that is very dark. Bill here needs to put his belt on properly, and tuck his shirt back in. It probably wouldn't hurt if you both combed out your hair too."

Laura and Bill were speechless, "I mean I'm pretty sure you don't want Aunt Kara giving you crap because of the fact you were just about to frak. I'll stall her so you'll have about 10 minutes."

With that Amy ran out the bedroom door and went downstairs to meet who she thought was Kara.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Laura started to laugh, "Well Bill I think the gods are against us."

Bill nodded his head "Yeah but at least were having a fun time trying."

He walked over and gave Laura a kiss, "and I do plan on continuing to try, until the gods stop messing with us."

Laura smiled and started to pull him along back to her bedroom. Once inside she pointed to the rest room, "Go ahead and straighten up, I'm going to change really quick."

Laura waited until Bill had shut the door to run into her closet and change.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy opened the front door and was shocked to find Richard Adar standing before her. "I thought we made it very clear you are not welcome near me or my mom."

Amy's hand that was still holding the door was trembling. She made sure there was enough space between her and Richard, so that if he tried anything this time she would have time to scream.

"I've never seen that man near your mother, and she hasn't mentioned anyone. So my guess is that he was just here that once, and he won't ever be back again. Listen Amy I'm not here for that anyways, I need to speak to your mother about official business."

Amy smirked at Richard, "Actually the man you are referring to is right upstairs. He made mom breakfast in bed, and is about to come downstairs within minutes." Richard's face went pale realizing that Amy was telling the truth.

"Mom, in case you forgot quit. She has nothing to do with your corrupt government anymore, so I suggest you leave before Bill comes down and sees you." Richard didn't move although Amy could see him cautiously glancing up the stairs for Bill.

"Look Amy I need your mom to go to a decommissioning ceremony for a battlestar in about five weeks. I planned on asking her for that to be her last project before she leaves. You know better than anyone how she always goes on about the educational value of battlestars; she's the only person I would trust with this job."

"What battlestar?" Richard looked confused, "Galactica, it's the battlestar for Caprica. Why does it matter what battlestar?"

"It doesn't matter I was just curious. Why is it being decommissioned?" Richard paused glaring at Amy in the process,

"The commander called in yesterday and said he wants to retire. Admiral Negala and I discussed it and we decided that since Galactica is so old that we might as well turn it into a museum."

Amy nodded her head, and hid the smile that was forming. "Look Richard my mom hates you, and with me being home there is no way she will agree to it."

Richard was about to say something when Amy held up her hand and continued. "I'll talk her into it, under the condition that I am allowed to accompany her, and you're going to have to let Billy come work here at the house to prep her. Oh and I want you to agree to let Billy go with us."

Richard was assessing Amy, trying to find out why she was willing to help out. Finally he gave up, "Fine I agree to your terms, but do you think it's wise to leave school to go to a battlestar for a day."

Amy smiled, "Well as you said Richard it's going to be for educational purposes, and I won't be leaving school. I just moved home, and will finish school here." Richards was puzzled and Amy could tell,

"I suggest you leave now, it sounds like they're on their way." Richard turned around and all but ran down the driveway.

Sure enough Amy closed the door to see Bill and Laura making their way down. "Where's Kara?" Laura was looking around trying to spot the spunky blonde.

"Oh that wasn't Aunt Kara." Bill and Laura both looked at her, "Well then who was it?" Laura was curious as to who would show up at her house, it was not like her and Amy had people stopping by everyday.

"It was Richard. He wanted to talk to you about work. I told him to get lost, and then he told me what it is so I said I would talk to you." Amy had seen Bill get tense at the mention of the President.

"I'm not going back to work, I don't care what the project is." Amy looked at Bill trying to let him know that she was okay. It seemed to register with him that nothing had happened and he relaxed a bit.

Amy smiled at her mother, "not even if the project requires us to go spend a day on Galactica with Bill?" Again Bill got tense, and Laura seemed confused.

"What project could there possibly be for me on Galactica?" Amy looked at Bill waiting for him to answer her mother's question,

"Why don't all of us go sit down." Bill walked into the living room and waited for the two Roslin women to join him.

Bill made a point to sit in a chair so that Laura had no choice but to sit across from him. "I called into my superior Admiral Negala and told him that I would like to retire. He asked when and I told him as soon as possible. He said he would start the progress but that I would still have to ship out in three weeks, but I will only have to be out for three weeks then I come back permanently."

Laura's face dropped, and Amy could see Bill fiddling with something. "Bill why are you retiring, I thought you loved that job. You said you wouldn't leave until they kicked you out."

Bill's eyes had slightly watered but he smiled at Laura. "I know and I do love the job, but I would rather be planet side now. You and Amy are so amazing, and even though we barely know each other I already feel like we're kind of a family in a weird way."

Amy's hormones had taken over and her eyes had begun to water. Bill continued, "I want to spend as much time possible with you Laura, and I would like to be here for Amy during her pregnancy and after she has the baby. I can't do that if I am gone for months at a time. I just hope that you both are okay with me being here more often."

Laura sat there in what seemed like a daze, "You quit your job to be with us?" Bill nodded his head and Laura walked over and sat in his lap.

"I don't know what to say Bill. No one has ever done anything like this for me or Amy before." Laura gave Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"I think what mom is saying is that we are both looking forward to having you here all the time." Amy smiled at Bill then looked at her mother again,

"So does this mean your going to do the project then?" Laura sighed, "I guess it does. I'll call Richard's assistant later today and let her know I'll be in Monday to start prep."

Amy stood up, "No need part of the terms Richard agreed to was to let you work from home, and he is sending Billy over tomorrow to start Prep. I also got him to agree to let me and Billy both go with you to the decommissioning."

Amy walked back into the backyard and sat on a bench next to her mother's garden. Bill and Laura stared at her for a few moments before Bill spoke again. "You know she's an amazing kid Laura, you did a great job."

Laura smiled, "Thanks. She is something special. So when do I get to meet your other son?" Bill let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lee and I don't really talk but I'll see what I can do." Their conversation stopped at the sound of the door opening. Kara and Zak strolled into the room hand in hand. Kara held up her hand to show a ring, "I'm getting married."

Bill stood to hug his son and his soon to be daughter in law, Laura screamed, Kara laughed, and Amy came running inside. Kara introduced Zak to Amy and the unconventional family sat down to discuss the decommissioning, Amy's baby, and the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three weeks later**

Amy's t-shirt was clinging to her belly, and she felt very uncomfortable. Ever since her belly had really started to show she felt like everyone stared at her all the time.

Amy was staring at colonial flight 28, which was the ship that was taking Kara, Zak, and Bill away from her and her mother for a few weeks.

Over the past three weeks Bill had practically moved in. He spent so much time at the Roslin house that he already had a drawer in Laura's dresser for his things. Bill had completed the crib, except for engraving the baby's name since it was still something Amy was thinking about.

Since Bill was there everyday, and Kara stopped by all the time Zak had also gotten to know the Roslin women very well. Zak and Laura had bonded over not being able to cook, and always sat together watching Bill, Kara, and Amy make their meals.

Amy had grown very close with Zak who was teaching her about pyramid and triad.

They really had become a family in the last few weeks, and it was breaking Amy's heart knowing she would not be able to see them for the next two weeks. Amy was so caught up in thinking about the last few weeks that she was startled when Zak ran up behind her and hugged her.

"Okay lil mama we're out. I'll make sure we call you first chance we get, and you better take care of my squishy." Amy glared at Zak in a playful way.

Some how in the last few weeks Zak had started to call the baby his Squishy. Amy didn't much care for it but she was getting use to the nickname.

"Okay well have a safe flight, don't mess up to much, keep Kara from doing anything stupid, and look after your dad." Zak and Amy fully embraced and when they released each other Zak rubbed Amy's belly.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on both of them. You take care of yourself and your mom and we will see you in two weeks. Love you Ames." Zak ran to say his goodbyes to Laura who was a few feet away.

Kara was the next to say goodbye to Amy. "Okay little one, I'll see you in two weeks. Take care of your mom for me okay?" Amy nodded her head and hugged her Aunt.

"Love you Kara, be safe and good hunting." Kara squeezed Amy one last time before rubbing the baby belly just like Zak had. Amy could see Zak making his way to the ship as Kara started to say her goodbyes to Laura.

Amy could see both women trying not to cry. "I'll see you in two weeks, and I want to see you with a bit more weight on you. Can't let my granddaughter come out too small now." Bill winked at Amy as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't forget to call me if there's any trouble, and if your mom starts to have a rough day let me know so I call her." Amy nodded her head and took a deep breath trying to fight her tears.

"I'll miss you." Bill smiled and held Amy tighter, "I'll miss you too sweetie."

Together they walked over to Laura who was watching Kara follow behind Zak onto the ship. Laura turned and grabbed Bill holding on as tight as she could. "I'll see you in two weeks Laura, two weeks that's it."

Laura nodded "two weeks won't be to bad. I can't wait to see Galactic. Have a safe flight." Bill leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Laura's lips. He started to walk to the ship, and stopped at the base of the stairs. He turned around and waved at the Roslin women and disappeared from their view.

Laura grabbed a hold of Amy and together they walked hand in hand back to the car.

The house was quite without everyone there. Amy had made Lunch, and after they sat outside in their special place. Laura had bought the house after she had gotten pregnant. It had a large backyard with enough room for a pool, Laura's garden, and room to spare.

In the far back corner there was a large tree and when Amy was 6 they had built a tree house. It was where the two of them went to be alone together, and escape anything that they were struggling with. Not even Kara had ever set foot inside. Zak had tried, and when Amy almost killed him he didn't try it again.

In side the tree house Amy sat propped on a pillow against the wall. Laura laid down next to her and laid her head on Amy's belly. "So…" Amy was about to say something when there was a knock on the tree house door. Laura got up and opened it to see Billy standing on the ladder.

"Billy! I forgot we were going to go over those files. I'm sorry, we will be right down." Laura turned around to help Amy up.

Inside the house Laura and Billy had papers and files spread across every flat surface in Laura's office. Amy would come in occasionally to see if they needed anything but for the most part she left them alone. During her fourth trip in, they finally decided to take a break.

"Billy I want you to get in contact with the man who found the viper at the junkyard. Tell him that the repairs are going to be done about three days before the ceremony and that were going to need a pilot to fly it during the ceremony. See if he can find someone who works close to Bill. I think it will be even more special that way."

Billy nodded his head as he wrote down Laura's instructions. "Billy, Mom would the two of you like something for dinner?"

Laura was looking around straightening up papers, "That would be amazing. I am starving right now, Billy you going to stay for dinner?"

Billy had stood up and was making his way to Amy and the doorway. "No thank you. I'm actually going to meet up with my parents for dinner, but thank you for the offer. I'll see you ladies later."

He lent down and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek before he left. "Amy that poor boy is head over heels for you." Laura said with a laugh.

Amy started to chuckle, "I don't think so mom. We were talking about how he thinks he's falling for this girl on Bill's ship. You know the one who is in charge of communications. He talks to her every time he needs to discuss something about the ceremony. He really likes her, and he keeps saying how he can't wait to meet her in person."

Laura smiled and shook her head. "Well I am ready for dinner, let's go."

That night Amy and Laura lay together in bed reading Searider Falcon. Bill had mentioned how it was his favorite book and neither Amy nor Laura had ever read it. They had decided that they would read it while he was away, so that they felt like they had a piece of him with them.

They had also decided that they would stop when they got to the last chapter, because Bill had never finished the story. They thought it would be nice if when he finally was home for good, they could all finish it together as a family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day before Galactica's Decommissioning**

Amy sat quietly in her seat trying not to look in pain, since the baby was kicking her like crazy. Earlier that morning she had said goodbye to her mother who would be joining her the next day.

Amy had decided to go to Galactica a day early to decorate. Kara and Zak had decided to get married the day after the decommissioning, and Amy had ended up becoming the wedding planner since the couple both had too much work to do.

Amy was staring at stars. She understood why Bill, Kara, and Zak loved it out in space so much. There was a feeling of isolation yet freedom, and even though it was dark it was beautiful.

Amy's staring was cut short by yet another hard kick to her lower rib. She winced in pain and stood to once again use the restroom. Being 21 weeks pregnant was difficult with flying. Although Amy was not huge, her belly looked like she had stuffed a beach ball under her shirt. The belly made it hard to stand up, sit, walk, she had to pee constantly, and she always got weird looks, or at least she thought she did.

Amy had used the restroom and returned to her seat. The flight out had not been bad, Amy had talked the whole time to the priest who had been seated next to her. The captain's voice boomed through the ship,

"Ladies and Gentleman if you look out the windows on your right you will see Galactica. We are just waiting for verification and the go ahead and then we will dock."

Amy looked out her window and her jaw dropped open. Galactica was huge, and she couldn't believe Bill ran the whole thing. Once docked Amy could not wait to get off the colonial ship.

Amy had seats towards the front of the ship, so she was one of the last ones off. Making her way down the ladder was a tad bit difficult but she had managed without falling. She turned down the hallway and was greeted by a dark woman with bright blue eyes.

"Hello Miss Roslin?" Amy nodded her head and reached up for a crew member to hand her bag. "Yeah I'm Amy Roslin."

The woman smiled. "2nd Class Petty Officer Dualla Ma'am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We talked on the comm. quite a few times. Please allow me."

Dee had taken hold of Amy's bag and started to lead the way to her guest quarters. "Please Officer call me Amy, and it's nice to finally meet you too."

Amy smiled at Dee thinking about how Billy was going to be stunned when he saw how pretty his crush was. "Okay Amy, as long as you call me Dee."

They reached a doorway, or hatch as Amy had to remind herself and stepped inside. The guest quarters Amy was placed in was nothing special. There was a twin sized bed, or rack as they called it, a rather large private bathroom, or head.

"The Oldman placed you here because it's the closest guest quarters to his quarters and the closest to sickbay."

Amy made a face "Sickbay? I don't think that sounds like a place I want to be close to."

Dee laughed "No sickbay is like our hospital. We have a doctor and a staff of medics so if anything happens we have a doctor close by to you."

Now Amy laughed "Bill does realize that I'm only 21 weeks along I still have 14 weeks until my due date."

Dee looked at Amy's stomach, "The Oldman just likes to be cautious plus he wasn't there during his ex-wife's pregnancies so he doesn't really know what to expect. I do have to hand it to him though, he's been reading up on any parenting books he could get his hands on, and he even bought a book about being a grandparent before he shipped out. You and him are really close huh?"

Amy was happy to learn that Bill was really interested in the baby, and at least someone was doing there homework. "Yeah I guess we are. He and my mom's relationship happened really fast, but they both seem happy. Bill's a good guy, and he really took care of me and my mom before he left."

Dee glanced around the room and then turned back to the hatch, "Well are you ready to go see him. He's in CIC but he wanted me to bring him to you right away."

Amy nodded her head, dropped her bag and followed Dee out. Walking along the hallway Amy tried to remember how to get back to her room, but every walkway seemed the same.

Amy saw Bill before he saw her. Dee had led her into CIC and they walked to Dee's station. Bill was talking to a young man with curly black hair, and had his back to Amy. Another balding man was standing next to Bill, and he turned first.

When he saw Amy and Dee he nudged Bill who turned around. Bill's face light up and a huge smile spread across his face. He put the file he was holding on some lighted up table and almost ran over to Amy.

He grabbed her in a very tight hug, "Hey little mama, I've missed you." Amy was holding Bill just as tight as he was holding her.

"Good. I've missed you too. Two weeks was way to long." Bill finally let go of Amy, and saw her stomach. He leaned down and rubbed her belly.

"Hey baby girl, it's Grandpa Bill. I've missed you." Bill was greeted with a nice kick. Bill giggled as Amy reached into her back pocket of her jeans.

"This is the latest sonogram picture. I thought I'd bring you a copy." Bill looked at the newest picture, and then looked up to realize everyone in CIC was staring at him and Amy.

"Everyone this is Amy Roslin. She is going to be a guest here for the next few days. She is the one planning Starbuck and Spazz's wedding. I want you all to help her with anything she needs."

Sir yes Sir was echoed all around. Bill nodded to the curly haired man he had been talking too previously. "Lt. Gaeta you have the comm. I'm heading to my quarters. Colonel Tigh with me please."

Bill held out his arm to Amy, said a quick thanks to Dee, and then they exited the CIC. Tigh walked behind them not saying anything.

"So your flight in was good?" It took Amy a second as she was once again trying to figure out where she was going.

"Oh yeah it was fine. I had to get up every 20 minutes but it was fine. I met a nice priest on the way over named Brother Cavil, and he agreed to perform the ceremony. I completely forgot that we still needed a priest."

They had reached a hatch with Commander written across it. Bill opened it, and they stepped inside. Bill's quarters were defiantly larger than the guest quarters. It was almost like he had three separate rooms.

He had the first room which had books everywhere, a desk for work and a large sofa. The walls closed in a bit to give privacy but were still open into the next section which was a bedroom.

Bill's rack was large enough to fit two people, and he had another desk. This desk had pictures on it. The first one was of Adama when he was much younger. He was standing next to a Viper with two young boys.

She could tell Zak was the younger one, and she assumed the older was Lee. There was a picture of Zak, Kara, Amy, Laura, and Bill sitting outside by the pool at home. There was a picture of Kara, Amy, and Laura.

There was a picture of just Amy and her mother, and of course there was Amy's favorite picture that she had taken of Bill and Laura sitting on the couch reading. The last section had a door and Amy assumed it lead to Bill's head.

Bill offered Amy a glass of water, which she took before sitting down on the sofa. Tigh was sitting across from her in a chair. "Amy I want you to meet my best friend and XO Colonel Saul Tigh."


	14. Chapter 14

Amy had heard stories of Tigh. Most of them came from Kara and she was always going on about how he was an asshole, a drunk, and how he was a moron.

Amy thought that Kara had embellished her description of Tigh, but Amy could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Ms. Roslin it's nice to meet you."

Tigh extended his hand which Amy took, "It's nice to meet you too Colonel and please call me Amy."

Tigh nodded his head and turned to Bill, "Bill if her mother is even half as pretty as she is then you are one lucky son of a bitch."

Bill smiled as Tigh turned to mumble an apology about his language to Amy, "it's okay Colonel I've heard cuss words before. In fact I tend to use them quite a bit, and your right. Bill is very lucky to have my mom, and she's much prettier than I am."

Bill chuckled, "She cusses worse than the knuckle draggers."

Tigh looked shocked, bill laughed, and Amy glared at Bill. She was sure that whatever he had just said was not a compliment. "Well Amy it was nice to meet you. I'll let you and Bill catch up, and he can show you around the ship."

Saul saluted Bill and made his way out of the quarters. As he left Amy could hear him mumbling about how it wasn't fair that Bill had gotten so lucky. Amy smiled because she believed it was the other way around. Bill held out his arm, "So would you like a tour of my girl."

Amy nodded her head and grabbed hold of Bill, "I would love to see her."

The first stop made was to sickbay so that Amy could meet Major Doc Cottle. He was a grumpy old man who was holding a cigarette. Amy could not believe that a doctor of all people would be smoking.

Cottle had grumbled about how he was a war doctor, not some fancy doctor who simply cared for people; he only cared for the wounded. He then told Bill that the only way Amy was going to need to come back to sickbay was if she went into labor.

After they left sickbay Bill showed her the pilot's quarters, the mess hall, and then they headed for the hanger deck. "Now there will be a lot of people in here. We have training exercises today so there will be quit a few pilots down here. In fact I think we might get to see Kara and Zak. They are supposed to be heading in any second now."

Bill made his was down a ladder that ended right next to a viper. Amy followed down, and almost immediately ran into a man wearing an orange jump suit. "Chief Tyrol this is Amy Roslin. Amy this is the Chief. He runs the hanger deck. He and his knuckle draggers are responsible for fixing vipers and raptors; they do all the hard labor work around here."

The Chief shook Amy's hand, "It's nice to meet you Chief."

"You too miss Roslin. Starbuck and Spazz haven't stopped talking about you. I kind of feel like I already know you."

Amy looked at all of the different vipers and raptors. She had never seen the inside of either and was curious. The Chief seemed to read her mind, "Would you like to see the inside of a raptor? I would offer to show you a viper but the ladders to get inside are steep, and a raptor would be easier with your belly."

Amy nodded and placed a hang on her stomach. The Chief led the way to a raptor with a woman standing on the wing. "Chief I need you to take a look at the landing equipment, its acting up again."

The young woman stepped off the wing and walked right up to Amy. "Sure thing Lt., Permission to show Miss Roslin your raptor Sir?"

The woman nodded her head and held out her hand to Amy after saluting Bill, "Of course Chief. Hi Miss Roslin, I'm Lt. Sharon Valerii but my callsign is Boomer."

Amy looked around the Raptor, "It's nice to meet you Boomer, and please call me Amy. That goes for you too Chief. Wow do you really fly this thing?"

Sharon nodded her head and jumped back up on the wing offering Amy her hand. "Come on, I'll show you all the cool gadgets inside."

The Chief began to look around the raptor and decided to let Boomer show Amy around. Inside the raptor Amy was intrigued. There were so many panels, buttons, and gadgets. Boomer showed Amy the missal launchers, the FTL system, the navigation system, and showed her the controls. Once they were done Sharon had asked if Amy would like to hangout in the rec room and play some triad.

Amy had looked to Bill who nodded his head, "Go for it Ames. I'm going to go check in with CIC and then have dinner in my quarters. Just promise me you'll check in before you head off to bed?"

Amy nodded her head and turned to Sharon waiting for her to lead the way. "Boomer you take care of my girl, and make sure she makes it to my quarters safe tonight?"

Sharon saluted, "Sir Yes sir." Bill left, and Boomer started to head towards the hatchway that led to the pilot's quarters. Just as Amy and Boomer were about to leave the hanger deck there was a loud scream.

"Oh My FRAKKIN GODS!" Amy spun around at hearing the familiar voice. Kara was jumping out of her Viper and running as fast as she could.

"AMY! You're here! Oh my gods, I thought you were going to be here next week." Amy shook her head and hugged Kara.

"Kara tomorrow's the decommissioning, and mom gets here tomorrow." Kara squealed as she returned the hug.

Zak shortly followed Kara and grabbed her in a hug. Then both Kara and Zak kneeled down at the same time, rubbed Amy's belly and yelled "Hello little squishy."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Well if you two are done with my stomach I have a card game to go win." Boomer had been patiently waiting for Amy to finish saying her hellos.

Kara nodded to Sharon, "Okay have fun and don't let Valerii cheat, we'll be up in a bit." Zak waved as he ran back to his viper and Sharon laughed at Kara's comment.

Sharon led the way to the pilots quarters were she stripped off her viper suit and put sweats on. She then led the way to the rec room where a game was already under way. A tall man stood up and placed two more chairs at the table.

"Hey I'm Helo, and this is Racetrack, Skullz, Klutz, and Monster." Amy nodded at each person as Helo introduced them, "Hi I'm Amy Roslin."

Amy had sat down in between Sharon and Helo, who's real name was Carl as she later found out. Amy didn't really know how to play Triad so she was content to just sit next to Helo and learn. They had full colors which she had learned was a good hand when once again Kara and Zak came running through the door.

Amy stood up for Kara to take her seat and then she sat on Kara's lap. "I've missed you Aunt Kara." Amy whispered. Kara leaned her forehead against Amy's shoulder, "I've missed you to babygirl."


	15. Chapter 15

No one was use to see Kara act maternal, so it was quite a shock at how calm and caring she was around Amy. Kara was oblivious to everyone's staring due to the fact that Amy was filling her in on Laura and the wedding plans.

Amy had noticed though and was feeling a bit insecure, "Hey Kara do you think you could walk me to my room? I'm feeling tired."

Amy stood up from Kara's lap, and then Kara stood. "Sure thing hun, let's go. Zak I'll see you later?"

Zak shook his head. Boomer quickly ran over before they had left the room, "Amy it was fun hanging out, maybe tomorrow I can take you on a raptor ride, if you have time that is."

Amy hugged Boomer, "I would love to go for a ride, thanks for making me feel welcomed. I'll see you tomorrow Boomer."

Boomer returned to the game, and Amy and Kara started to walk to Amy's quarters. "So you and Boomer hit it off?"

Amy nodded "Yeah she seems really nice, and easy going. I had fun."

Kara smiled, "I've known Boomer for years. Her, Helo, Me, and Apollo were all at basic together. Hey have you eaten anything lately?"

Amy shook her head no as they started to walk past Bill's quarters. Amy stopped and turned to the hatch, "Kara wait, Bill wanted me to stop by before I headed to bed. So I'll just have to wait a bit longer."

Kara walked over and knocked on the hatch, "no worries I'm sure the old man will have some food."

Bill opened the hatch and smiled, "Hey ladies, come on in." Amy walked in and sat on Bill's couch.

Kara had entered but was still standing close to the hatch, "I'm actually going to just head back to the rec room. I just wanted to make sure Amy didn't get lost on her way back. Night Ames, night sir."

Kara saluted, waited for Bill to return the salute, and then left. Bill walked over to his desk, picked up a tray and then sat next to Amy. He placed the tray in front of her. There was a selection of fruit and french toast that was still warm.

"I figured you hadn't eaten, and I know you love french toast." Amy smiled as she began to eat. Some how Bill always knew just what she needed, and Amy loved that about him.

As she ate they sat in silence, and when she finished Bill took the tray and placed it back by his desk. He returned next to Amy and picked up a book. "I know you and your mom are reading Searider Falcon together, and so I figured since she's not here you and I could read something else."

Amy smiled looked at the title A Murder on Picon, and began laughing. Bill gave her a questioning glance, "Mom said she was going to read that on her flight here."

Bill chuckled, "Great minds think a like, so what do you say?"

Amy nodded her head, placed a pillow on bill's lap, and then laid down. Bill had gotten through the first two chapters before Amy had fallen asleep. He though about carrying her to her guest quarters, but didn't want to risk waking her.

Instead he placed the book down and picked up another. He began to read Searider Falcon, knowing he was one chapter behind where Laura and Amy had stopped. He read until he fell asleep.

Bill hadn't heard the hatch open, or hear the click of the camera. Dee had come to wake Bill since he had not answered his phone when she had called earlier. When she walked in and saw Bill sleeping sitting up, holding a book to his chest, with Amy asleep on his lap it was too good to pass up.

Dee had been carrying her camera around to get pictures through out the day of The Commanders retirement day, and was glad she was able to capture this moment. After she had gotten the picture she gently went and woke Bill up.

"Sir, morning Sir. I'm sorry but you need to get up and get ready. Some members of the press have already arrived and would like to talk to you before the ceremony."

Bill rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched. It wasn't until he stretched that he remembered where he had fallen asleep at. He reached down to wake Amy up, and that was never a fun thing to do since she was not a morning person.

"Amy. Ames, come on hun time to get. Your mom's gunna be here soon." Amy stretched and yawned just like Bill had, but when she opened her eyes all she did was glare. Amy sat up, and looked around remembering where she was.

"How do I get to my frakking room?" Running a hand through her hair and still glaring at Bill.

Bill turned to Dee, "She's not really friendly if you have to wake her up, and I hate to do this to you but do you think you could show her the way."

Dee nodded her head too afraid to say anything because of how Amy looked like she was about to kill someone. Amy got up and followed Dee to her quarters where there was already a tray of food and coffee waiting on a small table for her.

"It's decaffeinated. I know that caffeine is one of those things your suppose to try to stay away from when your pregnant. I hope you don't mind that I put it in here. I called the Admiral and he didn't answer this morning so I though he was here with you, but then no one answered your phone either. I figured if I was going to have to track you both down I could bring breakfast as well."

Dee looked around the room nervously waiting and hoping she hadn't made Amy even angrier than she looked.

Amy's face softened, "thank you Dee. Sorry I kinda seem snappish this morning. It's just that I don't like being woken up, and my back is really sore. I just hope I haven't upset you."

Dee shook her head, "not at all. Well I leave you to get ready and then just pick up the phone when you're ready for your escort." Amy looked at the phone and nodded to Dee as she closed the hatch.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Amy picked up the phone like Dee had instructed but no one answered her. After trying again three times and waiting Amy gave up and decided she could find her way around.

She opened the hatch to see men and women in uniforms running in every direction. Amy followed someone who had yelled to another person that they would be in CIC. When she entered the room was chaotic. People were yelling and crying, and Bill was staring at what he had explained was the dradis screen.

Amy was becoming more and more frightened as she walked to Bill. "Bill what's happened, what's going on?"

It took Bill a moment but then he turned to Amy, "The cylons have just attacked the colonies."

Amy felt her eyes well up with tears, "What about Mom?"

Bill shook his head, "I don't know. She should have been on her ship heading here, but everything is so crazy right now. Her ship may still be out here in space, but I don't know for sure. I'm going to do a full dradis scan for any colonial vessels. If she's out there I promise I'll find her."

Amy was shaking as silent tears fell, Bill pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared Dad."

Bill noticed what Amy had said and held her tighter, "I know hun, me too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Laura a few hours before the attack**

Laura's bags were packed and waiting by the door. She had planned on packing lightly but she was going to be on Galactica for a few days, and she had not known what to pack for.

She had a red silk dress to wear to the wedding, a black dress to wear if her and Bill did something special, a few different suits since she was suppose to be there for business, and she had packed nothing but fancy lingerie and short silk nightgowns.

Although Laura preferred basic cotton for her undergarments she planned on taking her relationship with Bill to the next level finally, and she wanted to look extra special.

She had also brought an extra suit case with makeup, shoes, and some sweats for both her and Amy. Amy had called to complain she had not brought the right make up, and that she wanted sweats to sleep in.

Billy was on his way to pick her up, take her to the doctors, and then they were heading to Galactica. Laura had scheduled a check-up after Amy's last doctor's appointment. The nurse had pulled her aside and asked if she was feeling well and made a point of repeatedly telling Laura that Amy shouldn't be around anyone who was sick.

It made Laura think about when her last doctor's appointment had been, and when she had realized it had been almost five years she decided it was needed.

The doctor had wanted to do a full work up, and said that some of the tests would take a few days. He had called the night before asking her to come in before she left. Laura had been a little worried because normally doctors only ask you to come if something was wrong, but Laura was sure he was only going to tell her that her blood pressure was a little high.

Billy talked the entire way to the office trying to distract Laura. He talked about how he was excited to see Galactica, meet Dualla, see Kara get married, and he repeated how excited he was about Dualla.

Billy had agreed to wait in the car per Laura's request. Inside the doctors office Laura had a sudden feeling of dread wash over her and then she heard the door slam shut. The doctor sat across from Laura and the only thing she heard come out of his mouth was _I'm sorry._

Laura walked out to the car and acted as if nothing had happened. When Billy asked Laura said everything would be fine, and in that instance decided to keep this from Amy, Bill, Kara, and Zak until after they got back from Galactica.

About 30 minutes into the flight Laura left Billy who was discussing the decommissioning. She made her way into the head and broke down crying. All she could do was think about how this would affect Amy and Kara, and how she didn't want to put Bill through the pain of being with her.

Laura pulled herself together and splashed some cool water on her face then headed back to her seat. As she was coming back to sit down there was a lot of commotion. Laura looked at Billy who was too stunned to say anything and then Laura heard it from another passengers wireless.

_It appears that the colonies are under attack. The planets Picon, Tauron, Virgon, Scorpia, Leonis, and Caprica have all been nuked. I have heard that this is a cylon attack, and we are still trying to find out if the Presi…. _

There were screams and then the wireless was filled with static. Laura immediately got up and went straight to the Cockpit. The captain opened the door shaking, and Laura knew that the wireless had been correct.

She was about to say something to the Pilot when she heard another voice on the comm..

"Colonial heavy 798 this is Apollo do you read?" The captain ran to his headset, pressed a button and began to speak.

"Apollo this is Colonial heavy 798 what the frak is going on?" The captain turned to Laura to apologize but she just raised her hand and went to look out the captains window.

There was a viper that seemed to have been hit flying next to them. "Colonial heavy 798 I am requesting an emergency landing. I was hit by a cylon raider."

The captain granted permission and turned to Laura. "I think you should head back to your seat, and if you could tell everyone I'll come speak to them in a minute. I just want to figure out how I am going to tell them about the attacks."

Laura looked at the grief stricken pilot, "No you just stay focused in here. Get on the wireless and try to get in touch with the government to see what we can do to help. I'll tell the people and then go meet with the pilot."

The captain gave her a puzzled look, "I am the senior government official on this ship, and therefore I should be the one to tell them." The captain nodded and took his seat.

When Laura walked back into the passenger area she was immediately met with questions. "Look everyone we don't know much. All we do know is that the colonies are under attack, it appears to be the cylons, and we are going to see what we can do to help. So my assistant Billy over here will be asking some of you to maybe go below and make room for survivors, and maybe some living quarters since we don't know how long we will be out here for."

Laura nodded to Billy and quickly made her way to compartment where this Apollo was at. Laura saw the young man get out of his viper and remove his helmet. He smiled at her and began to walk to her.

When he was standing next to her he grabbed her and kissed her. Laura was completely taken aback and it took her a moment to realize what was happening. She was finally able to get a grip and push the viper jock away.

He blushed and looked embarrassed, "Sorry ma'am that was very rude of me. I promised myself that if I got through that attack I would kiss the first person I saw. I'm just glad you are an attractive woman and not a man."

Laura laughed and took the pilots Arm and began to lead him to the Captain. They didn't talk but just looked at each other. Laura thought of Bill, and how wrong this was to be attracted to the boy.

Apollo couldn't help think about how attractive the redhead was and how he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

Looking into his eyes Laura couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't quite place it. They both decided to push aside their thoughts of the other until after they had gotten through this crisis.


	17. Chapter 17

Back in the main cabin of the ship Laura was waiting anxiously for the captain to confirm her fears. He walked up to her and handed her a paper telling her that her Identification code was the highest ranking, and only identification number to have been entered and that she was now president.

All Laura could do was to tell the captain that she would need a priest. Apollo sat across from Laura waiting with her; just his presence was bringing her strength. She felt as if he was there only for her, to protect her, to care for her.

It almost seemed like the gods were mocking her, which caused her to laugh when she thought of everything that had happened in the last few hours. Apollo noticed and raised an eyebrow at Laura. She stood up and nodded for him to follow her, which he did.

She led him into a section on the ship that they had curtained off for her since she was about to become president. The captain had said something about how she would need privacy, and a lot of other stuff Laura had not listened to. Laura turned to Apollo and really laughed out loud.

"Um… Madam President what are you laughing at?"

Laura just laughed harder, "You know Captain Apollo I'm not president yet…and it's just… it's just…"

Laura was having a hard time speaking between laughing and gasping for air, "first the cancer, then the attacks which I live through… then a hot pilot who is about a quarter of my age…. and then just because the gods haven't screwed with me enough let's make me president…. It's funny... very funny"

Laura continued to laugh and Apollo was shocked. The woman before him didn't seem sick, but she had said cancer he was afraid to ask but he knew he had to, "Madam President who has cancer?"

That got Laura to stop laughing, she cleared her throat, "Again, I am not president yet, and I have cancer Captain Apollo, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Right now the people need a leader and I intend to do just that, but I can't have them think that my illness is going to get in the way because it's not. When we get through this I intend to fight it if I can find a doctor, but I just don't want anyone to know yet okay?"

Apollo nodded and stepped right up to Laura putting his mouth against her ear and whispering, "Okay first of all I don't know what to call you since I don't know your name, second of course you can count on me to keep your secret, third Apollo is just my call sign and last your right it is funny."

Laura was having a hard time thinking straight, Apollo was extremely close and all Laura could think about was kissing him again. In a deep husky voice that Laura didn't recognize she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Captain Apollo has a nice ring to it don't you think? And what do you find funny Captain?"

He placed his hands on her waist pinning her between him and the wall, "That the gods brought me a goddess on the day my world ended, and I was ready to give up. You are going to need someone to be there with you through this, a right hand man and I would love to be that man."

He began to place kisses along her jaw, "Laura."

A questioning hmm was her reply, "My name is Laura Roslin."

He lifted her against the wall and began to slowly unbutton her top. Laura knew she should stop this but at the same time she couldn't find a reason not to let it happen. She was dying, her home had been destroyed, her family was probably dead, and she was about to become president.

Laura decided to take the chance and enjoy herself because she had nothing left to lose. Laura who was now in her bra began to help Apollo undo his flight suit. During the entire thing all Laura could do was stare into his eyes.

There was something familiar, safe, and comforting about them. She thought of Bill and how his eyes were just a tad bit bluer and a tad bit brighter than Apollo's. Somehow they had moved and Laura had ended up straddling Apollo in a seat.

Both were extremely quite knowing that any sort of noise would cause someone to enter in a rush.

After it was over Laura was exhausted but knew that she would need to go back to the main cabin before Billy started to wonder where she was. For a moment she rested her head on Apollo's shoulder and started to silently cry.

Apollo lifted her head and looked her in the eyes when he felt her tears on his shoulder. He wiped the tears that were falling, "you're thinking of your family aren't you?"

Laura could only nod. He lifted her up and helped her get dressed before getting dressed himself; the entire time Laura continued crying. He sat back in the seat and pulled Laura on to his lap again. "We've all lost people we cared about today Laura. We're all we have left now, and I promise you we will get through this together."

Laura smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "How is it you know just what to say?"

Apollo smiled as he grabbed Laura's hand, "I'm captain Apollo, it's my job madam president. Now I think I should be getting you back to Billy so that we can make your title official."

They left the area hand in hand and Laura thought about how as long as she had Billy and Apollo she felt like she could make it through this ordeal in one piece. Billy handed Lee a piece of paper just before they entered the main cabin. As the curtain was pulled back and the ceremony began Laura kept looking at Billy and Apollo for strength. After the priestess said the final words questions were being shouted by the members of press who were on board the ship.

Even with the world ending the press members were still nosey annoyances who felt they needed to get the scoop, like there were people to share it with now. One reporter asked the question "Mr. Adama have you been able to get in touch with any other military personnel?"

At hearing the name Laura began to look around the room. She knew it wasn't Bill or Zak, but she was fairly sure that there weren't many Adama's in the military. "Actually yes. Seconds before the swearing in of President Roslin word came in that there is one military vessel that is still intact, the Battlestar Galactica of which my father is the commander. We will be meeting up with his ship and other vessels here shortly."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth Laura felt her world brighten and shatter all at once. Galactica was intact which meant that Bill, Kara, Zak, and Amy were all alive. Laura had slept with Bill's son though, how was she going to explain this to him.

Laura didn't pay any attention to the questions being shouted at her, she just walked back into her 'room' where she had slept with Lee. She thought of Bill and started to cry when Lee walked in, "Laura are you okay?"

Laura looked up and felt disgusted with herself. "You're Lee Adama. Your father is Commander William Adama, your brother is Zak Adama who is engaged to LT. Kara Thrace correct?"

Lee nodded not understanding what his family had to do with anything, "Well Captain Adama" Laura said his name with venom in her voice, "Your father happens to be dating the woman who is best friends with Kara Thrace."

Again Lee nodded confused as to why who his father was dating would be causing her to cry, "Laura I don't know what this has to do with anything?"

Laura glared at him, "My name is Laura Roslin, and my daughter is Amy Roslin. She is on Galactica with your father right now."

Lee thought maybe she was crying knowing that her daughter was probably still alive and that she would be reunited soon, but that didn't explain why she seemed so angry towards him.

He just continued to listen to her, "My best friend is Kara Thrace who is engaged to your brother. I'm the woman your father has been seeing for the last few weeks."

Lee was shocked and understood why she seemed angry now. Although Lee understood why she was so upset, he couldn't find it in him to regret their sleeping together. There was a knock outside the curtain that interrupted their conversation.

Billy walked in and blushed knowing he had interrupted something important, "Sorry Madam President but were preparing for the jump to Ragnar. You need to come down to the holding area where that raptor landed. It sounds like there is some Doctor down there who is very important, and once we jump we want to shuttle you over to Galactica right away."

Laura stood up and turned to Lee, "Let's go Captain Apollo we have family to be reunited with. We'll continue our conversation later."

They all pretty much ran to the lower deck and waited for the jump.


	18. Chapter 18

Galactica had jumped and wound up finding a few civilian ships, after the call came in about the attacks. Amy stayed glued to Bill's side holding his hand as he shouted out commands. There had been an encounter with the cylons and Galactica had taken a few hits causing Bill to hold onto Amy as he braced himself against the table underneath the dradis screen.

When they had finally gotten to Ragnar station he had sent Boomer and Helo out in raptor to go scout the situation near the planets. While they waited for the information Bill was planning on stocking up on weapons to go back and fight. Amy had began to protest in the CIC and Bill decided it would be best not to have her question his command in front of his crew.

He led her back to his quarters while he had Tigh prep Chief and his team on what weapons they should grab. Once the hatch was closed Bill hugged Amy before she could say anything. Amy hugged him back but still decided to protest his decision to fight, "Bill you can't seriously be thinking about going back to fight."

Bill poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp, Amy continued, "Bill you know there's nothing left to go fight for. We got to take the people on this ship and the people in the ships we found and we need to find us somewhere else to live."

Amy paused trying to find a way to reach Bill he seemed distant and angry. "Dad,"

Amy tried the new title again and it seemed to help soften him, "I want to go back too. I know that your thinking maybe we can find her if we go back, but you know as well as I do that she's gone. She would want you to take everyone to safety."

Bill shook his head as he downed another drink, "you don't know that."

Was all he mumbled. Amy scoffed, "Really I wouldn't know what she would want. Seriously Bill? I'm her daughter! I know her better than anyone. I know her better than you do! I also know that she would want you to make sure I was safe. Are you going to be able to keep me and her granddaughter safe if we go back?"

Bill's face softened again as tears began to come to his eyes. He sat down on his couch and Amy's heart broke for him as she sat beside him. She put her arm around him and held him, "My other son Lee was on the planets. I feel guilty Amy I know I should be mourning the loss of my son, but all I can think about is how your mom is gone and how I never got to tell her that I love her."

Amy stroked his back, "She knew Bill. She knew you loved her, everyone knew. Anyone could tell just by the way you looked at her. It's like how I know you love me. You give everything away with your eyes. You know I'm right, you know what we need to do."

Bill nodded his head, "I know, and your right. We'll run after the Chiefs crew gathers materials."

Amy nodded her head and hugged Bill before he stood up. "I'm going to check in to the CIC and then I am going to go and let the chief know of the plan so his men can hurry up. I want you to stay here until I get back."

Amy nodded her head as Bill began to leave. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the head, "By the way, I like being called Dad."

Bill closed the hatch and left Amy alone. She immediately made her way to Bill's desk with the pictures on it. She picked up the photo of her and Laura and began to cry. She thought of the last conversation they had had.

_Laura's laughter had filled the car as they drove to the shipyard. Amy had been teasing her about how excited she must be to finally see Bill, and when she told Laura it was time she got laid the laughter had erupted. "Is it really that obvious Amy?" _

"_That you love him, yeah it's obvious. But on a plus side it's also obvious that he loves you, so at least you don't have to worry about if he does or not." Laura blushed, "you really think he loves me?" Amy couldn't contain her giggle, "Mom even a blind man could see how much Bill loves you, it's almost sickening." _

_Laura reached over and grabbed Amy's hand and kissed it. "Well you know that there is no one I love more than you right?" Amy nodded her head. "Oka_y_ honey. Have a safe flight and I will see you tomorrow okay." The car had pulled to a stop just outside of the entrance Amy was suppose to take. She leaned over and hugged Laura placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "I love you too mom."_

Amy was glad that the last thing she had said was that she loved her mother. She placed the photo back down and walked over to the comm.. turning it on. She couldn't stand the silence and although the shouting wasn't much better it at least kept her distracted. Dee had agreed to let her listen to everything in the CIC. She had picked up Searider falcon and was running her fingers across the spine when Saul had shouted something that caught her attention.

"Dee you check those signals and make sure that Colonial 1 is who they say they are. Sergeant I want you and your men inside that station and you find the old man and bring him back."

Amy ran out the hatch straight to CIC. She burst into the room out of breath and with tears in her eyes. She looked straight at Saul, "Where the hell is my father?"

Saul looked at Dee who was still confirming with the colonial 1 vessel. "There was a small explosion in the station and he got trapped behind a door. He's with another guy and they are working their way back here. He's fine though Amy."

Amy let out a sigh of relief and was about to tell Tigh she planned on staying in the CIC but Dee started to speak, "Sir Colonial 1 has been confirmed. They have the president on board along with Captain Apollo. Also it appears that they have quite a few civilian ships with them."

Tigh nodded, "Tell them to jump here immediately, and that once here we would like the president on board so that we can devise a plan of action." Amy thought of the name Apollo, it was one Kara had mentioned but she couldn't think of who exactly it was. Dee walked over and offered for Amy to sit in her seat until Bill came back, and Amy gladly took it.


	19. Chapter 19

Kara and Zak had joined Amy in CIC and Kara refused to leave Amy's side. Colonial one had just jumped along with its civilian ships. Tigh began to leave the CIC and Amy ran to catch up to him. "Colonel if I may I'd like to come with you to greet the president."

Tigh gave her a questioning glance, "My mother worked with President Adar and I've known him for most of my life."

Tigh nodded and they walked down together with Kara following closely behind angry at the fact that Richard Adar had managed to survive. They reached the hanger bay just as the Raptor was being pulled in. Amy saw that the pilot was Boomer but the co-pilot was not Helo. Amy turned to Kara who was smiling, "That's Apollo Ames, that's Lee."

Amy smiled excited that Bill's other son had managed to survive, and that Sharon and Helo had found their way back. The raptor door opened and Sharon was the first one on the hanger deck, she walked over to Tigh and Amy could barely hear here when she told him that Helo had offered to stay behind on Caprica.

Then Lee stepped down shaking Tigh's hand and hugging Kara, "Where's my father and brother?"

Kara looked to Tigh "Your brother is in CIC and your father is in the station working on getting back here. He's fine but there was a small explosion that caused him to have to take the long route back to the bucket."

Lee nodded and hid his worry before he continued with a introduction. "May I present President Laura Roslin."

Amy and Kara looked up just in time to see Laura stand up from a seat. Amy began crying as she ran to her mother who was jumping off the wing and running to her. Laura grabbed her in a tight hug and Amy began sobbing, "I thought you were gone."

Kara walked over and made it a group hug. "Lolly we thought you were dead, and instead you decided to become president."

Laura released her grip but still held onto Amy. "It's a long story and I will tell you about it later but right now Bill and I need to figure out what our next plan of action is. I think we should run. Surrender was offered and the cylons didn't respond so we need to leave, I just hope I can get Bill to agree."

Amy faced her mother wiping away her tears, "I actually already convinced him of that just before he got stuck. He was having LT. Gaeta work on the next set of coordinates for us to jump to."

Laura smiled at her daughter and placed a hand on her belly, "How's the baby?"

Amy covered her mothers hand, "She's fine and so am I. Bill's taken really good care of me."

At that moment there was a loud clang as the chief came back into the hanger deck followed two men caring a body bag, and a very bruised and bloody Bill. The second Bill's eyes made contact with Laura's he began to run to her. When he reached her he pulled her into a kiss. Neither cared that everyone in the hanger deck was watching them.

The kiss ended but Bill still held Laura as she whispered "Love you."

Bill whispered back, "Love you too."

Although both had whispered Amy was standing close enough that she could hear as was Kara. At the same time both said "Bought time" and the four of them began to laugh.

Lee stood to the side feeling awkward like he was intruding in on a private family gathering, which was how most people on the hanger deck felt. It only became worse for him as his brother came running to join the group. He began screaming "Laura!"

Once he had joined the group hug Laura turned to him "It's Madam President now Zak."

Zak smiled "No kidding, well way to go Dad you got yourself the most powerful woman out there now."

Laura looked at Lee and it finally caused Bill and Zak to realize that he was standing there. None of them said anything but they briefly hugged and everyone finally made their way out of the hanger deck. As they walked Bill whispered to Lee "Thank you for taking care of my girl."

Lee looked at Laura and nodded, "it was no problem Dad. I honestly didn't even know who she was until just a bit before we jumped here."

Bill patted him on the shoulder then walked to catch up to Laura who was being led to Bill's quarters by Amy. Inside the hatch Kara, Zak, Lee, Billy, Laura, Bill, and Amy all sat down and started to discuss where they would jump to, where everyone would be staying because they all wanted to be close, and wither it was necessary for Amy to get looked at by the doctor.

Laura, Bill, Billy, and Lee all felt she should get looked at due to all the stress she had gone through, but Amy said she was fine and Kara and Zak felt she knew better than anyone how her body was doing. Finally everyone split up; Kara and Zak went to private quarters that Bill had arranged for them, Lee decided he wanted to sleep in the pilot's quarters away from everyone else, and Billy had offered to stay in Amy's quarters on the couch but Laura insisted she stay with Amy.

Amy had tried to get Laura to stay with Bill, but Laura explained that she didn't want to be apart from Amy right now. Bill understood and he had made arrangements for Billy to be in the room right across from Amy's so that Laura's assistant was close by. Laura and Amy had stayed in Amy's room while the fleet had worked their way out of the nebula Ragnar rested in and jumped away.

After the jump and all the ships were accounted for Bill's voice boomed over the ship's speakers, "I want everyone to meet for a meeting in the empty hanger bay in exactly one hour."

Amy and Laura made their way down and were in the front row as Bill gave a speech about finding a new home called Earth. After a loud course of "So Say We All" Everyone broke apart and Amy could see the hope in everyone's eyes, everyone except Laura and Bill's.

Laura had gone with Bill after the ceremony and Amy had gone to her quarters alone. She knew that her mother was talking to Bill about this planet Earth, and Amy was fairly certain that it was all a lie told to give them hope.

Amy decided that she would go and say goodnight to Bill anyways. She left her quarters and began to walk to Bill's when she heard her mother's voice coming from a slightly open hatch. She walked over and was about to walk in when she heard a male voice that was not Bill's, "Laura we have to tell him what we did."

Amy peeked through the opening and saw that the voice belonged to Lee. "We can't do that. It's not the right time, things are crazy right now. Let's just wait to tell him, it's not like he needs to know. Please Lee we can't tell him right now."

Amy saw Laura place her hand on Lee's cheek, "Thank you Lee, and you promise you won't say anything to anyone about the cancer?"

Amy stepped back from the hatch but still heard Lee, "No I won't tell anyone, but you have to let Doc Cottle treat you. And I think you are right about telling my dad. He doesn't need to know what we did on Colonial 1, but Laura I want you to know that I don't regret it. Even now that I know who you are, I still wouldn't change a thing."

Amy could see Laura place a small chaste kiss on Lee's lips. "I don't regret anything either Captain Apollo."

Amy felt like she was going to be sick and ran back to her guest quarters. Her mother had slept with Lee. Amy began to cry once again, her mother had cancer. She had just gotten her back, and now there was a chance that she would lose her again.

Why hadn't her mother told her she was sick? Amy decided thinking about things was only going to stress her out more, so she decided to wait until Laura returned back to their quarters. She called Bill on the Comm. to say goodnight, and promised that she would track him down when she woke up. "Night Dad, I love you."

Amy could almost hear Bill's smile. "You know Ames I really love that you are calling me Dad, and I love you too sweetie. Good night."

Amy hung up the comm. and was startled by her mother's voice, "When did you start calling him Dad?"

Laura was smiling; she liked the fact that Amy and Bill were so close. Amy turned facing her mother, "I don't know."

Amy was still not fully ready to have a conversation with Laura without blowing up at her, and she hoped that Laura was picking up on her attitude and would decide to leave her alone. "Why are you so angry right now, things were fine before I left. Is it your hormones?"

Laura was genuinely confused, "Oh I don't know mom. I get angry over the silliest things now like finding out my mother slept with her boyfriend's son, or finding out she has cancer and is keeping it a secret from everyone. You know it comes in waves."

Laura's face went pale and Amy almost immediately regretted the way everything came out. "How did you find out?" Was all Laura could say.

Amy looked at her feet trying to suppress the tears that were trying to fall, "I overheard you and Lee talking when I was on my way to say goodnight to Bill. You have a lot of explaining to do Mom."


	20. Chapter 20

Laura sat on the small couch with Amy and shook her head, "I haven't been keeping it a secret Amy. I just found out a few hours before the attack."

Amy tried to think of a way to word it delicately but there really was no other way for her to ask, "So how bad is it?"

Laura looked Amy in the eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you. The doctor said it looked terminal. I'm going to fight it as best as I can, but I still need to meet with the doctor here and decide on treatment."

Amy was trying her best to stay calm and not cry. If Laura could be strong like this, then so could Amy. "Okay then tomorrow let's go see him."

Laura looked around the room again, "Mom, you just said that you would fight this."

Laura stood up and began to pace, "I know Ames and I do plan on it, but now that I am president things need to be handled delicately. I can't just say I have cancer, the people need hope and they are looking to their leaders for that hope. Bill and I are the leaders now, I can't ruin it."

Amy started to think, "Okay, okay that's fine. We will tell people that it's my doctor appointment, that way no one will know your sick."

Laura smiled at Amy, "You know you're a great political strategist when you need to be."

Amy winked at her mother, "Yeah I know, and this way you'll be able to pass it off to Bill as my doctor appointments."

Laura's face went into deep thought again, "But if the press gets wind of it. I don't think they know I have a daughter, let alone that she survived and she's pregnant."

Amy looked down; feeling like her mother was ashamed of her. Laura picked up on her insecurity, "Oh no honey no,"

Laura sat next to Amy and hugged her, "I love you, and I love the baby. It's just that the press is going to eventually start to pick on me and my decisions and I don't want them to drag you into it as well."

Amy nodded understanding where her mother was coming from. "I get it, and I don't think Bill should know about the cancer. It would be a lot for him to handle right now. Kind of how it will be hard on him when he finds out you slept with Lee."

Laura looked down at her feet, "Amy I know this is asking a lot, but can you please not say anything. Lee and I both feel like it was a mistake and not one Bill should know about. I was dealing with a lot; I thought I had lost you, Bill, Kara, and Zak. I was confused and wasn't thinking straight."

Amy nodded her head agreeing to keep the secret, "I won't say anything but you can't lie to me about anything anymore mom. I know you don't regret it. I heard you two talking remember? Just think about telling Bill because if he finds out from anyone else, it could end your relationship."

Laura rested her cheek against Amy's head and hugged her, "I know but right now we both have too much to deal with. Billy's already being flooded with paper work for both of us, and we have a lot to deal with. I'll tell him, but right now is not the time."

Amy nodded her head and stood up, "Okay well I think we should head to bed. President has a lot of work to do and she needs to be well rested."

Laura laughed and was glad that her and Amy were going to be okay, "By the way tomorrow you're going to tell me how exactly you become the president."

Laura nodded and walked into the head to change. When she was done changing Amy stood in the door way and they both brushed their teeth. Heading back into the main room Amy walked to the bed, and Laura headed to the couch, "Mom I know it's small and it would be a tight fit, but I think we can both fit on here."

Laura looked over as she grabbed an extra blanket, "It's fine honey I want you to get a good nights sleep and I don't think you'll be able to do that if we are crammed in there together."

Amy scooted to the far side against the wall, "Mom please,"

Amy's eyes were pleading and Laura's heart broke, "I just want to feel normal, even if it is just for a bit. I want to cuddle and fall asleep with you singing to me like you did at home. Please can we just pretend that were back home, just for tonight?"

Laura walked over and slid in next to Amy. It was a tight fit especially with Amy's belly, but once they both laid down it wasn't too bad. Laura was lying on her back with Amy curled next to her side. Amy's head was resting on Laura's chest and soon both women had fallen into a deep sleep.

Amy didn't know how long she had been asleep but she was fairly certain it hadn't been long. Looking at the clock on the table near by she could see it was about 3 in the morning and she had only slept for about two hours. Laura was still peacefully sleeping and Amy sat and watched her for a moment.

There was a pounding on the hatch, and Amy assumed that must have been what had woken her. She slowly climbed over her mother hoping to avoid waking her as well. She walked to the hatch opening it slowly, and stepped out into the corridor.

It was Billy who had been banging, "Billy what in the gods names do you want?"

Billy stared open mouth at Amy. She was wearing a dark red v-neck baggy t-shirt that ended mid-thigh. Billy thought of how incredibly sexy she looked dressed like that, and then remembered that she was almost 16.

Thinking of her age made Billy realize that Amy's birthday was actually today. Amy looked down realizing what she was wearing and blushed. Billy finally was able to put together a coherent sentence, "I uh… cylons jumped on to dradis and then we jumped and then they jumped, we jumped, they jumped. It's a cycle and the Commander would like to talk with your mom, and the press wants to hear from her as well."

Amy turned to look at her mother who was still asleep, "Okay go to the CIC and tell Bill we will be there soon, I'll get her up and fill her in." Billy nodded and took one last look at Amy before he turned to run to the CIC. On his way Billy realized that today was Amy's birthday and that everybody seemed to have forgotten. First it had been overshadowed by the decommissioning but now it had been completely forgotten because of the attacks. Billy decided he would mention it to Laura and Bill after they dealt with this crisis.

Amy had gently woken Laura up and filled her in on what Billy had said. Laura and Amy had both quickly gotten dressed. Amy had thrown on some jeans but still wore the red t-shirt, and Laura had thrown on a black pant suit. Then they both quickly headed to the CIC.


	21. Chapter 21

The CIC was crazed, but even with the craziness Amy witnessed the pure domesticity between Laura and Bill. Walking in Laura walked over to Bill and kissed his cheek while he gave her a hug. Amy thought about how comfortable they were with each other and how she had never seen her mother as happy as she was when she was with Bill.

Amy understood how the thought of Bill being gone could have caused Laura to do crazy things. In that instant Amy decided that she wouldn't judge her mother for what happened with Lee, and she wouldn't pressure her into telling Bill.

After the quick hello Laura immediately jumped into action, "What's going on?"

Bill passed a paper to Laura which she looked over signed and handed to Dee. "How certain are we about this 33 minutes thing?"

Bill looked over at Gaeta, "Uh well we haven't gone through an extended amount of time yet, but for the last three hours they have shown up every 33 minutes. We are relatively sure that they are somehow tracking us, we just can't figure out how. Why it's every 33 minutes were not sure in fact it could just be a fluke, but if they show up in 29 minutes it will have been the sixth time."

Laura pulled her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Thank you Lt. Gaeta. Billy can you call Colonial 1 and tell them I will be going over there after this next cycle. Commander I'll need to talk to you about what the strategy is so that I know what to tell the press."

Billy ran over to Dee where she had Colonial 1 on the Comm. and Amy was standing next to Laura. "Of course Madam President, Lt. Gaeta you have Command. Colonel Tigh with me."

Bill held his arm out to Laura which she took. He led her to the briefing room just down the corridor. Bill and Laura entered followed closely by Tigh and Amy. Tigh closed the hatch and Bill walked over to hug Amy, and then returned to Laura's side. "What exactly do you want me to tell the press?"

Bill glared he hated the press and had made it very clear to Laura in their last meeting, "Just tell them that the pilots will be deployed every 33 minutes and that each ship needs to have their FTL's spooled up every 33 minutes so that we can make the jumps quickly if the Cylons continue to show up."

Laura nodded her head, "Okay anything else you want me to tell them, or have them do that will help your men and women."

Bill shook his head not thinking of anything. "What are we going to tell them about the skin jobs?"

Tigh asked Laura and Bill. Amy had no clue what he was talking about and looked to her mother for an answer. "What does he mean mom?"

Tigh looked at Amy, then to Bill and Laura "Sorry I thought she knew."

Bill glared at his friend while Laura looked at her daughter, "Amy the Cylons have somehow managed to look like humans. The only reason we found out is because the man Bill was stuck in the station with was a Cylon. We have Dr. Baltar working on a Cylon detector, but we don't want it getting out so you have to keep it to yourself. Right now the fleet is too delicate and if people find out they will start accusing everyone for stupid reasons."

Laura finally turned to glare at Tigh. Amy nodded her head in understanding. Bill looked at the clock on the wall, "We have 10 minutes until Cylons should be here. Why don't you both head to the hanger bay and I'll make sure there is a raptor ready to take you and Amy to Colonial 1 after we jump."

Laura nodded and kissed Bill before she walked to the hatch, Amy gave him a quick hug and the group split up.

Kara was waiting patiently by a raptor in the hanger bay, "Kara shouldn't you know, I don't know, be out blowing cylons up?"

Amy smirked at Kara but was glad that her aunt wasn't in danger at this moment. "Yeah I should be but you know we got this president and the old man feels her safety is of the upmost importance, so I get to play babysitter."

Kara walked over to hug Laura who playfully punched her. Laura then turned to Amy, "Maybe you should stay here honey. You know with the press being there we don't want them asking too many questions yet."

Kara was confused but decided to keep her mouth shut because she was bound to find out what they were talking about sooner or later. "Don't worry mom I thought about it. We can just tell them that I am part of your staff. It should be enough to get them to leave me alone for now, and they won't know I'm your daughter."

Kara scoffed, and both Roslin women turned, "What's so funny Kara?"

Amy didn't understand why Kara would comment, her plan would work for now at least it would by them enough time to think of a new strategy. "Uh well it's just anyone can see you too are related. Flaming red hair, long legs, your eyes are identical, your voices, and you both glare the same way."

It helped Kara's case since both women at that moment were glaring at her. "Kara's right Amy, we do look an awful lot alike."

Amy nodded but smiled, "Yeah but we could always tell them you're my aunt or something. Look like I said this will just buy us some time okay."

Laura nodded and the women began to load into the Raptor. They sat waiting as the 6th jump took place, and then they were in space. Amy hated jumping; it made her feel sick and getting out into space helped ease the nausea. Looking out at the stars gave her a serene feeling.

They landed on Colonial 1 and were immediately greeted by the Captain, who seemed a little to eager to greet Laura. They stepped of the Raptor wing and the Captain immediately began talking to Laura, "Madam President we set up that private section for you so that it is more like a living space. I also took the liberty to set up a separate area for you to work from, and another area to hold press meetings."

Laura smiled at the Captain, "Well thank you, but I actually will be residing on Galactica. But I appreciate the trouble you went through."

The Captains face fell a little and Amy hid her laugh. The Captain was obviously smitten with Laura, and Amy felt bad for him knowing that he wouldn't have stood a chance with her even if she wasn't involved with Bill. Billy had come over to Colonial 1 before the jump and had the press waiting. The second they walked in the press started questioning Laura. "Madam President! Madam President!"

Laura pointed to a woman sitting near the front, "Madam President what can you tell us about the cylons showing up continuously."

Laura schooled her features and began to address the press. "First off I want to thank you all, and I appreciate your question…"

The woman smiled at Laura "Playa ma'am"

Laura nodded, "Thank you Playa. It appears that the Cylons are tracking us somehow. Right now the military is having their best people work on finding out how. Until we find how though we will continue to have to make jumps. It appears that they are showing up every 33 minutes. We are not sure why it is every 33 minutes, it maybe that is just how long it takes their equipment to work. So we are asking all Captains to immediately start spooling their FTL's up after every jump because we want people to start jumping just before the Cylons show up."

The press seemed satisfied with that response and questions about Laura's life began to be shouted. Laura pointed to a tall man in the back, "Madam President is it true that you and Commander Adama are in a romantic relationship? And if so do you think it is wise to mix the government and military like that?"

Laura took off her glasses and looked at the man with a soft smile, but you could see in her eyes that she wanted to kill the guy. "Yes Commander Adama and I are in a relationship. We began dating back on Caprica, and have been together for sometime now. Neither of us entered this relationship in a position of power, and neither of us was aspiring to be in such powerful positions."

Laura paused "We have all lost loved ones these last few days. Commander Adama and I are not planning to end our relationship just because we have fallen into these positions. He will maintain control of the military, and I will maintain control of the government and our relationship will not interfere with our decisions.

We have discussed the possibility of being asked by the fleet to end our relationship, and if that happens we have decided one of us will step down. No we have not decided which one, but we both agree that we want to remain together despite public opinion.

We promise that our relationship will not interfere with any decisions we may have to make, and we ask that the public grant us the opportunity to prove that.

We also ask that everyone take into consideration what they would do if put in this situation. It's not fair to ask us to give up each other when we have all lost people. If we were already married we know this would not be an issue, and we hope you all respect our relationship and leave it alone.

Thank you that is all I have time for right now, I need to get back to Galactica before the next jump to take care of some fleet maters. Have a good day."

Laura turned and walked out of the room followed closely by Kara, Amy, and Billy.


	22. Chapter 22

They all sat in the raptor waiting for the next jump before they headed back to Galactica. "Well I think that went relatively well."

Amy stated and everyone turned to glare. "What? I'm just saying they didn't ask too many questions, and they didn't even look at me. So I think it went well."

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose as she removed her glasses. She knew Amy was trying to deflect so that no one would mention what was said about her relationship with Bill.

"Madam President I hate to have to bring this up, but the press wants to schedule another meeting to discuss you and the admiral, and they want to know when and if you will be constructing a new quorum of 12."

Laura shook her head, "Not now Billy okay. I will let you know when I am ready to meet with the press again, and we will get to the quorum of 12 after we evade the cylons ok?"

Billy nodded his head and looked at his feet. After the jump and flying back to Galactica, Kara took off to return to her rotation in a viper. Billy took off to go collect a few files, and Laura and Amy headed to CIC to check in with Bill. After a very brief hello Laura and Amy left to go to Bill's quarters to work. Amy was going to help Laura that way it really wasn't a lie when they said Amy was an assistant, and Bill's quarters offered more space and a desk to work at.

For the next 48 hours everyone was working so hard that no one seemed to realize that they had all gone two days without sleep, but as 56 hours approached it began to take its toll. Bill would come in every so often to sleep for 10 minutes before heading back to the CIC, when he didn't show up it was because it was Saul's 10 minutes.

Amy and Billy switched off as well so that there was always someone to help Laura, who was refusing to sleep as she had to much work to do. During the fourth day of sleep deprivation Lee showed up to talk with Laura.

Billy was in his quarters sleeping and it was just Laura and Amy in Bill's quarters. Lee walked in and looked straight at Laura, "May I have a moment to speak to you alone Madam President?"

Laura looked at Amy with wide eyes trying to get her to stay but Amy stood up anyways, "You two should talk. I'll just go visit Bill, you know your Dad and your boyfriend. Bill Adama the man we all love and don't want to hurt. Commander William Husker Adama, William, Bill, remember that name during your talk."

Amy closed the hatch behind her and ran to the CIC to make sure it wasn't Bill's turn to sleep, thankfully it wasn't and Amy played it off like she just wanted a change of scenery.

Once Amy was gone Laura turned to look at Lee who seemed lost. Both began to speak, and then both apologized, "Go ahead Lee. You came to see me, so you go first."

Lee nodded, "Laura I can't stop thinking about you."

Laura's face went dark, she could see where this was heading and didn't like it. "I know you have something with my Dad, and I don't want to ruin that but Laura you should know that I think I'm in love with you."

Laura's jaw dropped and she was about to protest but Lee held his hand up and continued, "Don't say anything okay just think about it, and I want you to read something okay. Read the Pythian Prophecy in the old scrolls okay."

With that Lee turned and walked out of the room. Laura sat in a daze, and didn't even notice when they jumped. It wasn't until Amy returned that Laura was shaken out of it. "Mom are you okay?"

Laura nodded her head, "Okay well why don't we talk about it after we get back from you appointment with Doc Cottle."

Laura nodded and stood up following Amy out of Bill's quarters. It wasn't until half way there that Laura realized Billy wasn't with them, "Where's Billy?"

Amy nodded back in the direction they had just come from, "I told Dee not to wake him, and he could use the sleep to be quite honest. Aside from this whole let's make the humans stay awake for day's thing, he seems to be coming down with a cold and I want him to sleep it off if he can."

Laura nodded and got a little pale as they approached sickbay, "Don't worry mom Cottles nice, well actually no he's not. He's kind of a rude, sarcastic, sadistic, jerk but he grows on you."

Laura gave Amy a sarcastic smile, "Oh goody, I can't wait."

Amy laughed as they approached a nurse who pointed them to an area in the back. Once back there Amy closed the curtain for privacy. After Laura had changed Amy went and got Cottle. He walked in and stood right next to Laura on the bed. Amy had to close the curtain again and sat looking at her mother. "You want to tell me why the hell you waited 5 years in between breast exams?"

Laura glared at Amy knowing she had been the one to tell the doctor of her illness, "Sorry but he said that he wouldn't see anyone unless it was absolutely necessary since he has to take care of the pilots right now."

Laura nodded and was about to soften her glare when she realized the Doctor was smoking, "Do you mind?"

Cottle looked at his cigarette, and then to Amy, then to Laura, "Yes I do. Now what kind of treatment had you and your doctor discussed?"

Laura looked at Cottle with distaste, "Well I didn't find out about the cancer until just before the attacks. I however have done some research and I've decided I want to go a different route then diloxen."

Cottle put on a sarcastic doe eyed face, "So I guess were planning on prayer and miracles to save you."

Laura really hated this man, "No I want to try Camalla extract, can you get it?"

Cottle shook his head, "Yeah I can get it lady but do you know what that stuff does. It causes Hallucinations, and has no scientific proof of doing anything to help fight cancer."

Laura glared at Amy, angry that her daughter had made her see this man. "Yes but it has other benefits and it will allow me to keep working so make it happen doctor. And for the record it's Madam President."

Laura stood up and put on her shirt, then quickly left sickbay. "Sorry Doc, she's kind of…"

Cottle interrupted, "Pig headed, stubborn, a pain in the ass, yeah I gathered as much. Look come back in about four cycles and I'll have the medication for her. Also I want you to try and get some sleep. This long period of time awake isn't healthy for the baby."

Amy nodded before she followed after her mother.

The hatch closed Laura turned to Amy, "That man is not a doctor. First of all smoking in front of patients, seriously? And his attitude."

Amy shrugged, "I know but he does grow on you. I've only seen him like three times but I like him."

Laura shook her head, "What ever. I don't care as long as he does his damn job. Okay look I need you to find me that priestess that swore me in. She is still residing on Galactica and her name is Elosha. Ask her to come here after the next jump and to bring the old scrolls with her."

Amy looked confused but did as her mother asked. Amy hung up the Comm. "Okay she will be here after the jump. Mom are you okay?"

Laura nodded and began signing papers. They sat there together in silence until after the jump and there was a knock on the hatch. "I'll get it."

Amy stood up and was greeted by a short woman in purple robes. The woman entered and sat across the desk from Laura. "Madam President what can I do for you?"

Laura looked at Amy who was closing the hatch, and then back to Elosha. "I need you to tell me everything you can about something called the Pythian Prophecy."


	23. Chapter 23

Elosha looked at Laura and pulled the scrolls out of her robe, laying them on the table. She then stood up, "The Pythian Prophecy is written by Pythia during the 13 tribe's journey to Earth. The first thing you must remember about the scrolls is that

'All of this has happened before, and all of this will happen again.'

Pythia speaks about a journey into the heavens, and a dying leader who leads the people to a new planet. Now know one can be sure that the new planet Pythia speaks of is Earth, but I am fairly certain that it is."

Laura was staring at the scrolls but did not touch them. Elosha walked over and grabbed Laura's hand, "Why is it that the Pythian Prophecy interests you?"

When Laura didn't respond Elosha put the pieces together, "Oh Gods, you think that what we are going through is…. Well if it has all happened before… I guess… but your not… so that doesn't work… plus there's that whole….."

Laura and Amy were both looking at the priestess confused. Elosha gave them a weak smile, "Sorry, it's just well if this is all happened before and we are experiencing it again then okay. The thing I don't understand is the dying leader; none of our leaders are dying so that doesn't check out."

Laura finally picked up the scrolls and very delicately let her fingers play across writing. "Actually one of them is dying."

Elosha looked at Amy like she had just punched her in the gut, "What?"

Amy nodded to her mother who was off in her own world staring at the scrolls of Pythia. "Mom found out she had terminal breast cancer just before the attacks. Look she is really tired and now this whole thing is going to make her think she's part of the prophecy."

Elosha sat Amy down and sat next to her holding her hand, "Ms. Roslin we all have parts in the prophecy some just play a bigger part then others. If your mother truly is the dying leader that Pythia speaks of then she will be given a vision of things to come in a very particular way."

Laura stood up and began pacing, "I want to know everything there is to know about pythia's scrolls Elosha. I think that if we look over it maybe we can find some sort of clue as to the location of Earth."

Elosha looked from Amy to Laura, "Commander Adama knows the location."

Laura walked up to where Elosha was sitting and gave her a sad smile, "No he doesn't. It was a lie to give the people hope. Neither of us knows the way and we need something, so this is our best bet right now."

Elosha nodded and walked back over to the desk and began reading the scrolls while Laura paced.

Amy had remembered taking a course that had been mainly about the Scrolls of Pythia. She tried to remember everything she had learned but there were only two things that stuck out in her mind, and the realization of one of them brought tears to her eyes, "Oh gods."

Elosha and Laura both turned to Amy, "Ames what is it?"

Amy looked to Elosha, "The dying leader shall lead the people to a new home, but shall not live to set foot on it."

Laura walked to Amy and hugged her, "It's okay honey, its okay. Look we don't even know if I'm this dying leader for sure."

Amy nodded and held onto her mother tight. Elosha stood up and began pacing, "The scrolls also talk about the leader's hero."

Amy and Laura both looked at Elosha with raised eyebrows, "Yes the scrolls mention how the leader confides in a person with whom they have a secret relationship with. This Hero is said to save the leaders life and…"

Laura jumped up, "If I am the leader, than whom would the Hero be? This really doesn't make much sense. Look Elosha I would really appreciate it if you could stay here for a while and go through the scrolls with me."

Elosha nodded, "great thank you. Amy why don't you go wake Billy up and send him back and go get some sleep okay?"

Amy nodded and walked over to her mother giving her a hug, "Love you."

Laura kissed the top of her head, "I love you too sweetie."

Amy left giving her mother privacy with Elosha. Waking Billy up had not been an easy task, but she had sent him back to her mother. Laying down Amy began thinking of what Elosha had said about the scrolls.

_And the gods anointed a leader to lead the caravan through the heavens. And unto the leader came a vision of serpents numbering 10 and 2 as a sign of things to come. _

Amy decided that she wouldn't mention this to her mother and only hopped that Elosha wouldn't mention it either. If Laura really was the dying leader then having this vision would confirm that.

Amy drifted off to sleep right after they jumped. She only slept for 15 minutes before she headed back to Bill's quarters. During the walk there she ran into Billy who was talking with Dee, and both looked exhausted. "Hey Amy, how are you doing?"

Amy smiled, "I'm good Dee. How about you? Are you keeping everyone in place in the CIC?"

Dee laughed, "I'm trying too. I actually got to get back, you have fun with the President,"

Dee turned and placed a quick kiss on Billy's cheek, "and I'll see you later."

Dee turned around and ran back to the CIC. "Aww how cute she likes you Billy."

Amy gave Billy a soft push, "I just got up and you look dead tired, go back to bed. I've got things for now."

Before Billy could even protest Amy pushed him in the direction of their quarters, "Okay but you better tell your mom that it was your idea."

Amy nodded, "Of course. Go now, Sleep."

Billy walked off and Amy continued to Bill's quarters. Closing the hatch behind her Amy was met with loud growls coming for the back half of the quarters, "Bill sleeping?"

Laura who was buried under files popped her head up to nod, "Where's Billy?"

Amy smiled as she peered around the divider to see Bill passed out, "I told him to go get some more sleep. He really needs it, and so do you."

Laura took off her glasses to rub her eyes, "I know but I have so much paperwork to look over and sign."

Amy nodded and walked over picking up her mother's glasses and putting them on since she had left hers in her quarters, "Go sleep. I can go over stuff and put your signature on them. Don't worry if it's important or I'm not sure about it I won't sign it, but I think I can handle some of this stuff."

Amy picked up a file and showed it to her mothers, "like this one. The captain is asking if it's okay for him to turn his loading docks into living quarters. I'll revise it to say that he can but that he needs to leave one of his loading docks empty for raptors to land when carrying people to different ships and what not."

Laura nodded and looked at Amy, "Okay I'll sleep. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Laura was already walking to the back half of Bill's quarters and didn't even see Amy nod. Amy had to hide her laugh when she heard Bill grumble and Laura almost growl, "Adama move over now."

There was another grumble, blankets moving, and then Amy could hear Bill go back to snoring, and she could hear Laura's deep breaths as she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Day five with barely any sleep**

Kara and Zak jumped out of their raptors yelling, ran to each other, and gave each other a high five. "Nice kill baby!"

Kara grabbed Zak and gave him a quick kiss. "Starbuck! Spazz! What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Kara and Zak both spun to face Lee. "Calm down Apollo. We did good out there. No one was hurt and none of the birds were damaged so we're all good."

Lee glared at Kara. "That stunt you pulled nearly got both of you killed. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll pull you off duty got it?"

Kara shrugged and grabbed Zak by the arm and began to drag him out of the hanger deck, "I said DO YOU GET IT THRACE?"

Kara turned around and glared, "Yeah I got it, I just don't care."

Lee looked shocked, "What? You think I'm kidding Thrace?"

Kara smiled, "Yeah I do because we both know I am the best pilot you got, and the old man would over turn you grounding me."

Kara began walking away again and Lee ran over and spun her around by her arms. That was when Zak stepped in between them, "Lee drop it okay. I'll talk to her, Kara keep walking away."

Kara walked away and left the Adama's to talk. "Zak she can't talk to me like that,"

Zak interrupted, "You kept pushing her Lee. Look I don't want to fight. We are all tired and I think we should just go sleep it off. What you and Kara had to do was tough, and now you need to go sleep it off. I'll see you later." Zak ran to catch up to Kara and Lee took off in search of the President.

Amy was sitting on Bill's sofa listening to Bill and Laura argue over Laura's decision to destroy the Olympic Carrier. "Bill it was the right choice, you know that I'm right."

Bill was pacing and Laura was standing close to Amy. "Laura you should have let me send my men in there to investigate. We killed 1,300 people Laura. We have to live with that now. My son and Kara had to carry out our orders, and will now have to live with what they have done. Are you really going to tell me that you would make that decision again."

Laura rubbed her face, "Yes Bill I would. We made it almost 7 hours without the cylons showing up. 33 minutes after the Olympic Carrier found us again the cylons showed up again. That is not a coincidence and you know it."

Bill was about to continue the argument when Billy walked in and Amy finally interrupted. "Bill shut up! You know she made the right call. You would have made the same one if you had to, but lucky for you she is the one you can hold accountable."

Bill turned to stare at Amy, "Mom is in a tough spot and had to make a call. Let 1,300 die to save over 40,000 or wait to see and leave those 40,000 in harms way. You know she made the right decision so Don't YELL AT HER!"

Amy held her stomach as the baby started kicking. Billy chimed in "I actually agree with Bill here. I think we should have waited to see…"

Amy started yelling at Billy, "Yeah Billy seriously your only an aide…"

Bill yelled at Laura, "See how she talked to me and your just going to ignore it…"

Laura yelled at Bill, "Don't yell at me because she's right…"

Billy yelled at Amy, "Oh and because you're her daughter you know everything…"

Laura yelled at Billy, "Don't you dare yell at her…"

The yelling was becoming to much so Amy screamed! "Look we are all tired, and we are all about to say things we regret. I think we should all go get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and headed off to their separate quarters. Bill passed out right away, Billy called Dee right before hand, and Amy and Laura climbed in to the bunk they planed to share.

Laura held Amy and began to sing while Amy drifted off to sleep, "for you know once even I was a little child, and I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came. To dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight…"

Before the song ended Amy was asleep followed shortly by Laura.

Lee had gone straight to Amy's quarters and opened the hatch without even knocking. When he saw Laura asleep holding Amy he smiled. He was angry that he had had to follow through with her orders, but seeing her like this lessened his anger. Laura stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see Lee standing over her, "Captain Apollo what are you doing?"

Laura had been taking Camalla for the last two and a half days, and had already been plagued with a few 'visions' as Elosha called them. Lee seemed to have a golden light shinning around him, and Laura could help but think that he must be the Hero mentioned in the scrolls. "Sorry Madam President I just wanted to talk to you about the Olympic Carrier, but it can wait until after you've gotten some rest."

Laura nodded and snuggled back down next to Amy. She then held out her hand and pointed to a chair, "Will you stay with me?"

Lee looked around the room, "Uh sure I guess."

He picked up the chair and placed it next to the rack. He sat down and took the hand Laura had reached out to him.

"Captain Apollo," Laura said smiling, "you always make me feel safe."

Lee smiled as he stroked Laura's hand as she fell back asleep. Shortly after he fell asleep in the chair still clutching her hand.

When Amy woke up she first thought that she was having a strange dream. She had sat up and looked down at her mother who was holding hands with Lee Adama. It took Amy a moment to realize that she really was awake, and that Lee really was asleep holding hands with her mom. "What the frak is going on?"

Laura and Lee both jolted awake. "Amy what are you yelling at?"

Laura looked over noticing Lee and then looked at their conjoined hands, "Oh! Well this is awkward."

Lee blushed when he looked at Laura. He couldn't help think of how cute she looked just waking up. Her hair was wild, her eyes were glimmering as they adjusted to the light, and the green silk nightgown she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. Amy could see Lee looking her mother over and it made her even angrier. "Look the two of you need to talk and figure this thing out. I'm going to go shower. Talk and work this out NOW. We don't need to deal with your affair on top of everything else right now."

Amy walked into the head and began to let the water run. Lee looked at Laura and pointed to the head, "She knows?"

Laura nodded her head and stretched while yawning. It was then she realized it was probably best not to push her chest out since Lee was still sitting extremely close. "She overheard us talking after we had gotten to Galactica. She promised not to say anything to anyone, but she also is pretty pissed about it."

Lee stood up and stretched and Laura pulled the blankets closer around her body. "I read the Pythian Prophecy."

Lee nodded his head, "And I think you were right Lee. I believe that I am the dying leader and that you are the Hero."

Lee shook his head in shock, "Laura I thought that maybe you might be the dying leader, but I don't think I am the Hero the scrolls mention."

Laura looked at the head and heard the water still running. She quickly stood up and walked over to Lee who in that instant looked an awful lot like Bill. The sight of Laura in the green nightgown that ended mid-thigh made Lee do a double take. Laura held Lee's head in between her hands and gave him a short but passionate kiss.

"I think you are. Now Amy will be out any minute so you should leave, but we will talk again later okay. Come back here in a few hours okay?"

Lee nodded and opened the hatch. He turned around to take one last look at Laura who was smiling like a crazy person. As soon as the hatch closed Laura started to giggle and stopped when she heard the water stop running.

Amy came out in a towel, "Did you work everything out?"

Laura nodded and stepped into the head, "We sure did hun."

Laura closed the door but Amy had seen the mischievous look in her mother's eyes and knew there was trouble ahead.


	25. Chapter 25

Laura stepped into the shower and let the water wash all the tension out of her body. The last few days had taken a toll on her, and the Camalla wasn't helping. It had cause Laura to see some strange things.

The first time she was not sure if what she was seeing was a vision. She had seen a large ship that looked empty through the window blown up, and yesterday that same thing happened when she had ordered Lee and Kara to shoot down the Olympic Carrier.

The second vision had yet to happen but Laura had seen the cylon known as Leoben grab her while she was running through the woods, and then he flew into the air and vanished into space. At first the visions had frightened her but now she was learning to accept them. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Once she was dressed she left the head and saw Amy leaning over a stack of papers on a small desk that Billy had gotten for her.

Behind Amy's head was a white board with the number 49,579, the number of people left in the human race. Originally the number had been 50,000 but there had been a few miscalculations, and a few deaths. Laura walked over to Amy placing a kiss on her head "What are you reading"

Amy closed the file and turned to look at her mother. "The press and ship's captains have all sent requests to know when and how you plan on assembling the new Quorum of 12."

Laura let out a sigh and could feel the tension building back up in her body. "Of course. Okay today I want you to travel to Colonial one and talk to the press about the selection process. What we're going to do is get in touch with each ship to see if there are any members of the quorum still living and we will have them remain in their positions. Then you are going to work with the remaining quorum members to go through each ship's passenger manifesto and select the best applicants. Then the quorum members will vote on who will take the seats."

Amy nodded as she stood up and grabbed a handful of files. "Mom are you sure you want me doing this?"

Laura nodded and handed a box to Amy to set the files in. "Yes Amy I know you will be able to handle it, plus this way no one can accuse me of filing the positions to benefit myself or my administration."

Amy nodded and gave her mother a hug before she left for the day, "What are you going to be doing today?"

Laura looked at the stacks of folders that were on the desk, and lining up around it. "I'm going to start going through these, and I am going to meet up with Bill in a bit to discuss a few matters."

Amy nodded, picked up the box and headed to the hatch, "Have a good day mom."

Amy opened the hatch and left. Laura quickly walked to the comm.. "Dee it's the President can you patch me through to Apollo?"

There was some static and then Laura heard Lee's voice, "Madam President, what can I do for you?"

Laura paused for a moment and remembered that this call could be overheard by Dee, and the conversation could get back to Bill. "Captain Apollo, I was wondering if you would be free to meet with me in about an hour to discuss something?"

Laura could hear some clanking noises in the background and figured he was in the hanger deck, "Uh yeah… I mean yes Madam President I can be there in an hour."

Laura hung up the comm.. and decided to get some real work done before Lee arrived.

Amy headed to the CIC to say hi to Bill and to also request a raptor over to colonial one. Stepping into the CIC Amy immediately spotted Bill talking with Saul and Dee. As she approached Bill's face broke out into a smile, "Good morning Amy, how'd you sleep?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders as Bill took the box of files for her, "As well as could be expected."

Bill nodded and handed the Box to Dee, who placed it on her chair. "I just wanted to stop by and see you before I go off to work, and I was hoping I could get someone here to schedule a shuttle to Colonial 1 for me."

Bill looked over to Dee who immediately picked up the comm... to get a pilot for Amy. "Amy look I know you're working for your mother and that this means your going to have to leave the ship quite a bit. So when you go I want someone to go with you at all times, and before you complain about having a babysitter it's just for my own peace of mind. Your mom is a powerful woman now, and there are going to be people who will try to take her down. They may try to do that by going through you so I want a protection detail at all times."

Amy understood and didn't plan on arguing but she didn't feel she needed a whole detail, "Bill I think I'll be fine with just one person."

Bill nodded and looked at Dee, "Dee patch me through to the pilots quarters."

Dee nodded and began to do her job, "You're on Commander."

Bill walked over and picked up the phone while Dee walked to Amy, "Okay Amy, Boomer will take you over whenever you're ready, she's already on the hanger deck."

Amy was about to talk to Dee while she waited for Bill but he was already walking back to her, "Thanks Dee. Hey sometime when your not working we should hang out or something."

Dee nodded as she went back to her post. "Okay Amy your all set. Spazz will accompany you as will Boomer since she will be your pilot."

Amy smiled, "At least I know I'll have fun with this detail."

Bill laughed as he gave Amy a hug, "Thanks Dad."

Amy picked up the box and left the CIC. Bill continued smiling at his new title with Amy. He knew Amy wasn't really his daughter, but he felt like she was. He had always wanted a daughter, and although He had gained Kara, his relationship with Amy was much different.

Amy was wondering through the halls trying to find her way down to the hanger deck, but she had no clue where she was. Finally after passing by the gym for the third time she decided she would have to ask for help from someone. Looking around she saw a small young woman in an orange and black jump suit. Amy ran to catch up to her knowing she had seen this woman on the hanger deck before, but feeling bad that she couldn't remember her name. "Excuse me, hey wait up."

The woman turned and faced Amy and smiled, "Oh hey Miss. Roslin what's up?"

Amy gave her an awkward smiled, "Hi, uh…. I'm so sorry I can't remember your name?"

Amy gave an apologetic look, "Oh my name it's Cally."

Now Amy remembered this woman, and although Amy liked Boomer and the Chief she thought Cally was a better match for Chief. "Cally that's right, sorry."

Cally shrugged her shoulders, "its okay you've had to meet and deal with a lot of people the last few days."

Amy smiled her thanks to Cally for understanding. "Well Cally I've kind of gotten myself lost, and I need to get to the hanger deck."

Cally nodded and waved her hand telling Amy to follow. "Right this way."

Amy smiled and followed Cally through the corridors. Luckily Amy hadn't been late, but she had gotten everyone in the hanger deck into a panic. The first person to spot her walk through the doors with Cally was Zak who immediately ran over and grabbed Amy by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Where were you?"

Zak's eyes were franticly looking into Amy's for any sign that she might be hurt. Amy thought it was sweet how worried he was, and how she liked having that protective older brother. He was slightly shaking her shoulders as he asked the questions and it frightened her a little, but she knew it was just because he had been scared. "Zak it's okay I'm fine. I just got lost that's all. I saw Cally and asked her to help me get here. I'm okay Zak really."

She hugged Zak who let out a long sigh. Everyone had calmed down, but they were all surprised at seeing Zak's more mature side.

Lee stood off to the side cleaning up before going to meet Laura, and he couldn't help but envy his brother. Within a few weeks his brother had adopted an entire family almost. Zak had gained the little sister they had always wanted, had gained a mother like figure who wasn't drunk all the time, had gotten engaged to a beautiful woman, was about to become an uncle, and had gotten his father to actually act like a father.

Lee suddenly felt angry at his father and brother for creating this family and not really leaving him a place. He didn't fit in to the picture as anything other then the middle child; you know the one that tends to be an after thought in matters.

Lee thought to himself about how their pretty little family would be destroyed if anyone knew about what had happened between him and Laura. As much as he wanted to destroy them he couldn't do that to Laura though. Lee looked over one last time and saw Amy looking at him as she hugged Zak. She gave him a small half smile and Lee waved at her. He then turned around and left the hanger deck to meet Laura.


	26. Chapter 26

The flight over to colonial 1 went smoothly and Amy found the conversation rather dull. Zak had explained in detail what his plan was to insure Amy's safety. At all times Zak would be by her side with Boomer hanging in the background looking for anything that might be considered a danger.

If anything were to happen Amy was to stay with Zak unless he was injured, then she was to stick to Boomer's side. If for any reason they were to get split up Amy was to go straight to the raptor and if she needed protection then there was an extra gun under Boomer's seat that she could use.

Zak made sure she knew how to work the gun and they spent the rest of the flight in silence. Amy was trying to prepare herself for the questions that were bound to come up, and she was trying to remember exactly how she wanted to explain the quorum issue.

Entering the main room with the press, Amy felt overwhelmed. The second the curtain had been pushed aside and she had entered questions were being shouted to her. She didn't know how her mother kept her composer and Amy was not able to do it, "Shut it!"

Amy's eyes went wide and knew that she had made a mistake, and that this would probably be her last press conference. "Please let me just issue a statement before we begin with the questions."

The press quitted down and Amy could see Zak trying not to laugh. Zak was of course right next to Amy, and Boomer was positioned by the back of the room next to the doorway. "Thank you and I am sorry for yelling like that. Please keep in mind that this is my first press conference and I am still learning the ropes so please bear with me,"

Amy took a sip of water on the podium, put her glasses on, and took a quick glance at her notes. "Okay so the main issue I am sure all of you are curious about is the quorum. President Roslin wants to remind everyone that our government is still a democracy and will remain that way. We are going through the manifests to see if there are any quorum members remaining, and if so they will maintain their positions.

Now the seats that are still empty will be filled as quickly as we can. We plan on going through the manifests with the remaining quorum members, and selecting the best candidates who the quorum will then vote on. President Roslin would also like to make clear that she will have nothing to do with the quorum selection. I will be working with the quorum members until all 12 seats are filled. We are doing this to insure that President Roslin won't have a hand in the matter, and will not be able to be accused of creating a government that suits her. Now if there are any questions I would be glad to answer them."

Hands immediately went into the air, and Amy pointed to a tiny woman sitting in the front, "Yes Ms… I'm sorry no one bothered to tell us who exactly you are. I know you were here with President Roslin the other day."

Amy nodded, "Yes I am President Roslin's aid obviously and you can call me Amy."

The woman nodded and took note as Amy's name began to be shouted. She pointed to a tall man on the side of the room, "Amy what does the President plan to do if there are no quorum members remaining."

Amy smiled; this question was the one she had waited for because the solution had been her idea. "If there are no remaining quorum members left then we are planning on using ships captains on voting. We will go through and find the most qualified group of candidates and then have the captain's vote on who should take the seats. The captains are the leaders of the people living on those ships and we trust them to keep their peoples best interest in mind."

The press seemed relatively happy with this answer and Amy could see that the questions were about to change. Amy saw the woman her mother had called playa and called out to her. "Yes Amy. I was wondering…"

Amy could see the mischief in playa's eyes and that this would not be good. "Where exactly on Galactica is the President residing and why is it that she refuses to stay on this ship."

Amy took off her glasses and looked Playa right in the eye to let her know that digging for dirt was not going to fly. "Well Playa I am sure that you understand the need to keep one's private life and work life separate. The President feel's the need to keep the two separate and she plans on working on colonial 1, but going back to Galactica so that she can get away from the 'office.'

As for where she is residing I am sure you understand as to why I can not divulge that information."

Amy nodded and was about to point to someone else when Playa stood up and continued to ask the same question. "Yes I understand but that doesn't really answer my question, but here I'll be more specific. Rumor has it that President Roslin is sharing quarters with the Commander. Now we all know that they are in a romantic relationship, and I just don't think it's very appropriate to have our leaders sharing living space without being married. Wouldn't you agree?"

Amy glared at Playa. She was losing her temper quickly and she knew it. Boomer had picked up on it and was slowly making her way towards the front, ready to escort Amy away when she was finished. "Well Playa…"

Amy's voice was laced with venom as she said the woman's name. "Rumors are just that rumors. There is no truth behind them, they are just vicious lies told by pathetic people. Since you seem to be one of _those_ people who find rumors so interesting I will set you straight.

The President is not sharing quarters with the commander, and if she was it really wouldn't be anybody's business. As for what I think on the matter, I think if they choose to live with each other eventually then good for them. We are all holding on to little things to try and maintain some sort of happiness. Whether that is a picture, a recorder, or another person we all deserve to have that thing. The President has lost just as much as everyone else. I have seen her and the Commander together and I can honestly say I have never seen anyone happier than they are when they are with each other."

Amy paused to take a sip of her water, she had not finished and Playa knew it but interrupted anyways. "I am sure Amy that you can understand how that makes the President look to everyone though. She is our leader and we are supposed to trust her. How can we trust a woman who has demonstrated loses morals and not to mention isn't even truly qualified to run our government successfully."

Boomer was standing next to Amy and grabbed her arm. She knew this was Amy's last straw and that she was about to snap and a quick exit would be needed. "Listen Playa, you know nothing about the President. She is the most caring, loving, selfless person I have ever known. She has more morals then a low life gossip columnist like yourself, and honestly no one is truly qualified for anything in this situation.

How dare you try to insult a woman who is making decisions that are saving your ass on a daily basis. How dare you insult a woman who is doing one of the toughest jobs right now."

Playa looked taken aback as did everyone else in the room. Boomer grabbed Amy and started to escort her out the room as Zak announced that was all for the day. Just before they had exited Amy heard Playa "And we're supposed to believe you know the President so well. You're just an aide like she would really tell you anything. And besides I know she's staying in the Commanders quarters."

Amy froze as Playa whispered her last thoughts, and Boomer tensed up knowing something was going to happen. "Amy don't! Just walk away."

Amy shook Sharon's arm off her, "No Boomer, I won't let her do that to mom I can't."

Amy spun around and walked over until she was right in Playa's face. "She slept in the Admirals quarters during the five days we were busting our asses with no sleep to keep all of you alive. Nothing happened and I can assure you of that because I was in the room the whole time. Her quarters are shared with me so start checking your information because you look like a fool."

Amy stared Playa down "Well Amy like I said you're just her aid and I am sure she wouldn't share anything personal with you. She's just a stupid school teacher who is masquerading around as a President. Not to mention she has made it very clear that she is a lose woman with lose…"

SMACK! Amy's hand had struck Playas face. Playa held her cheek while Amy lunged only to be held back by Zak. "Don't you dare take about my mother like that you, you frakking bitch!"

Everyone's jaw dropped including Amy's at the realization that she had just divulged the one private thing her mother and her had left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Back on Galactica Laura/Amy's quarters**

Laura was staring at a file about water usage when she heard the knock at the hatch. She didn't even bother to get up because a second later it swung open and in walked her Apollo. Laura took a second to wonder when she had started thinking of Lee as 'her Apollo'

She shook her head to shake away the thought and placed the file down on the table. "Hi Captain." Laura said as she placed her glasses in the v-neck of her black t-shirt.

"Madam President, how are you doing today?"

Lee looked concerned to see a band-aid covering a main vain on Laura's arm. Laura glared at Lee the second he used her title, and he threw his hands up in the air in mock-defense. "Don't shoot please! Sorry I forgot were alone I can call you Laura."

She smiled and raised her hand to pretend to shoot him. Lee fell to the ground in an over dramatic death, and Laura started to giggle. After a few moments Lee got onto his knees and shuffled over to where she was sitting behind the desk, "Seriously Laura how are?"

Laura looked at her arm and rolled her eyes. "Lee all he did was take some blood for tests to see what exactly I'm dealing with. I'm fine and I'd be even better if you'd get up off the floor and sit down."

Lee did as he was told but only after flipping on the switch to the wireless chat. Laura gave him a curious look, "I know Amy is giving her first press conference, and I am pretty sure her mother would like to hear it."

Laura smiled at him and sat back to relax a little. She heard Amy start and felt a swell of pride. "Okay Captain we have a lot to discuss, but I have to do one small thing before hand."

Laura stood up and walked over to the counter to take her next dose of Camalla. Lee waited and didn't say a word. Laura sat back down and laid out the scrolls of Pythia that Elosha had gotten for her.

"Okay so Pythia talks about a dying leader. Obviously that's me because I am dying and I am the only leader other than your father, and we both know that he isn't sick. I know you said you weren't sure but in my gut I know that it's true. Now as for the Hero by the leaders side. Think about it Lee you are the only person I can think of that fits the criteria. The hero has to be someone with who the leader has a secrete relationship with. We slept together, and have been sneaking around to see each other so I think that classifies us a secret."

Lee couldn't help but smile at the fact that Laura had referred to them as an us. "The other thing I saw when I was re-reading it last night was that the Hero saves the Leader throughout the journey. What does that mean?"

Lee stood up and started pacing, "I don't know but if it's true how will I save you?"

Laura let out a sigh and spoke in an almost silent whisper, "You already have."

Lee was taken aback by her words he had done nothing that had really saved her except, for creating a pulse on colonial 1 to throw the cylons off during the initial attack.

"Before we got to Galactica I thought everyone I loved was dead. We didn't know for sure who had survived and we had been told that most of the military had been wiped out. I thought that my family was dead. I had lost your father, my best friend and her soon to be husband, but I had also lost my daughter. I had found out I had cancer and had survived when my daughter didn't and I could bare that. I wanted to die Lee but you were there. You gave me strength and you got me through it. You saved me."

Lee walked over to Laura and had begun to massage her shoulders. He was about to tell her how she had saved him in almost the same way when he heard Amy on the wireless pretty much calling a reporter pathetic. "Frak Amy what are you doing?"

Laura had froze and was listening intently to the press conference. When Playa called Laura stupid and said she was lose Lee had tensed up in anger. Hearing the smack that he was positive was Amy's doing he couldn't help but smile since he wanted to do the same thing. Then realization hit him that Amy had not only hit a reporter but that she had also divulged the fact she was Laura's daughter. "That's frakkin great. You are going to get attacked even more now. How are we going to fix this mess she's made?"

Laura had first thought the same thing but now she was starting to see what a good thing this really was. "It's okay Lee it really is. Amy and I will talk about it later; right now I want to keep talking about the Pythian scrolls. We don't have much time till Amy will be back."

Lee gave Laura's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he went back to his seat.

They spent about an hour discussing the scrolls. Everything from Pythia to stars to a planet called Kobal. Laura and Lee had discussed where Kobal could possibly be hidden. Both were so engulfed in the scrolls and star charts that neither noticed when Amy walked into the quarters with Bill in tow. Amy cleared her throat loudly and Laura let out a shriek of surprise. Amy was glaring at her mother and Laura knew it was because she had been alone with Lee. "Lee I wasn't expecting to see you here. When's your next shift?"

Lee looked at the clock and was surprised to see he was almost late, "Actually I have to be down there in 10 so I should get going. Madam President I'll see you later, have a good day Dad."

Lee nodded at Amy as he passed and Bill patted Lee's shoulder quickly. Bill raised his eyebrow to Laura, "He was just helping me look through some charts, and was explaining some of the military stuff since he wasn't busy. What are the two of you up to?"

Amy rolled her eyes and knew that her mother had heard the press conference. "Well Bill met me down in the hanger deck and we both figured after the circus we should probably have a group chat about what the leaders are going to do."

Bill walked over and helped Amy sit down on the couch knowing she was in pain. The baby had started kicking right after she had hit the reporter. "I know Amy didn't mean for it to happen, but Laura this is really bad. The press is going to eat you alive and everyone is going to start to question you."

Laura nodded and walked over to sit on the couch with Amy. Bill sat next to her in a chair holding on to her hand. Laura grabbed Amy's hand and smiled, "Everyone was bound to find out sooner or later. This is a good thing though. It shows that we are all a family and that we will defend each other no matter what. It will show the people how passionate we are about our jobs because we have the whole family involved. Now I know that whole teen pregnancy thing is a mess but that can be explain with the truth."

Amy was baffled that her mother was okay with what had happened, and as Laura opened her mouth again Amy knew there was a catch. "Of course Ames you will have to apologize to Playa for hitting her and just chalk it up to pregnancy hormones."

Amy shook her head as she scoffed, "No way mom! I won't say I'm sorry when I'm not. That Bitch had it coming did you hear what she said about you?"

Laura nodded and Bill took Amy's other hand. "Your moms right Amy. You have to apologize even though she deserved it. Other wise it will give people one more reason to doubt your mothers position."

Amy was about to protest more but the baby kicked and Amy let out a small scream as pain washed over her. Bill had immediately ran to the comm... and Laura had jumped to the side of the couch and was laying Amy down. "Amy, are you okay? Honey what happened, where does it hurt? Amy I need you to talk to me?"

The last thing Amy remembered before she passed out was Doc Cottle staring over her


	28. Chapter 28

Waking up in sick bay was a little startling for Amy. The lighting just seemed to give the room an eerie darkness, and Amy could smell the mixture of cigarettes and sanitizer. The curtains around her bed were all closed, and she couldn't hear anyone talking outside. She felt a light pressure across her stomach and looked down only to find her mother laying with her head next to Amy's hand.

She tried to find a clock to see what time it was but there was nothing. She didn't want to wake Laura up but she didn't know what had happened and was starting to freak out a little. Amy tried to speak but her voice was dry and cracked. Instead she decided she would just stroke Laura's hair. The slightest touch and Laura bolted up. She was dazed for a second but she looked at Amy and a huge smile broke across even though Amy could tell by her appearance she was exhausted. "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

Amy smiled and pointed to a glass of water on a stand next to Laura. "Oh here you go… there is that better?"

Laura held the water in case Amy wanted more. "That's good thanks mom. What the frak happened?"

Laura placed the glass back on the stand and helped Amy sit up a bit then sat down on the bed facing her. "Well your little girl has quite a strong kick. She actually broke three of your ribs and fractured two can you believe that? Anyways the pain from that plus the fact that you haven't been eating properly or sleeping a whole lot and you just passed out. Cottle say's you'll be fine but you do have to take it easy."

Amy groaned and Laura got up ready to go find Cottle since Amy looked in pain, "Mom calm down. I'm not hurting I'm just frustrated with myself… wait exactly what is taking it easy?"

Laura started to fidget with her necklace which was something she only did when she knew she was about to disappoint or upset Amy a great deal. "Bed rest for at least two weeks, and he doesn't want you traveling at all until after the baby."

Amy was so angry she couldn't even think straight. Laura sat back down and took Amy's hand, "It's okay though Amy it could have been a lot worse."

The realization dawned on Amy that it really could have been worse. She could have passed out while standing and fallen, or she could have been hurt worse than just a few ribs. The notion calmed Amy a little and she started to look around again. "Where's Bill and what time is it?"

Laura looked over her should like she hadn't even noticed he was gone, "Oh he ran to the CIC to check in on things and then he is heading back. It's about 2 in the morning so I told him maybe to go get some sleep but I doubt he will, and I sent Kara and Zak to their quarters around midnight. Lee stopped by for a bit and left just before I dozed off."

Laura tried to act like she hadn't noticed Amy glare at Lee's name. "Mom you have to stop what ever it is you and Lee are doing."

Laura looked down at her feet, "Mom I'm serious this is a very dangerous situation you've gotten into. Lee is Bill's son so not only could you ruin their relationship, but you could ruin Lee's relationship with Zak. Not to mention it will ruin your relationship with Zak and Aunt Kara will be stuck in the middle. Now we both know Aunt Kara would never turn her back on us, but what if she broke things of with Zak because it was too awkward. Or what if she stays with him and things are difficult between her and his family, or he could end things with her. Not to mention I will lose the closest thing to a father and brother I have ever had. Is he really worth the risk mom?"

Laura shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "No Amy he's not. Your right I know you are, but Amy he could be my only hope."

Amy looked confused, "Amy I believe with all my heart in the prophecy. I am the dying leader and the leader had a hero, and I believe that Lee is that hero. The hero is said to save the leaders life, and is to help the leader find the path to Earth. I can't end this if there is a chance he could help me."

Amy felt exhausted and didn't want to argue with her mother right now, "Whatever I just hope you don't end up hurt. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

Laura nodded as she wiped a few stray tears away and then reclined in the chair to try to sleep a bit herself. Amy saw her and pulled aside the blankets, "Come on get in here."

Laura hesitated knowing that the bed was small but Amy patted the mattress anyways, "It's a bit bigger than the bed we share now, so come on get over here."

Laura stood up and laid down next to Amy carefully trying not to hurt Amy. "I love you Amy."

Amy smiled and put her arm around her mother so that Laura could lay her head on Amy's chest, "I love you to mom, now shut up and go to sleep."

_Amy found herself walking alone in the woods. It was dark but Amy wasn't scared. She looked over and saw her mother walking. Amy tried to yell for her but Laura didn't seem to hear. Suddenly Laura started running and Amy chased after her. Laura disappeared and Amy almost panicked, but then she saw the white night gown that Laura was wearing peak out from behind a tree. Amy ran over and saw a strange man pinning Laura to the tree and covering her mouth. Amy was about to grab him but then she noticed men in black running everywhere. Laura was let go and grabbed Amy's hand as the man backed away a few feet. Suddenly he was swept up in the air by a gust of wind and slowly drifted away._

Amy and Laura awoke at the same time with a scream and grasping for breath. Both women were covered in sweat. Amy looked at her mother curious as to what had just happened. Laura was the first to ask the question both were wondering, "Were you there?"

Amy nodded, "I think so. I was in the woods."

Laura looked around the room, "Okay we need to wait until you're out of sick bay before we talk about this. I'm going to go talk to Cottle and see if I can take you back yet."

Amy nodded and watched her mother walk away. She couldn't understand how it was possible for her and her mother to have the exact same dream at the same time. Laura returned quickly with a wheel chair and helped Amy get into it. As much as Amy hated the fact she was going to be stuck to bed and a wheelchair she had to admit that it was for the best. It hurt her to even take a deep breath, and walking right now was defiantly out of the question. Once they were in their quarters Laura helped Amy to lay down on the couch. "Okay Ames what exactly happened in your dream?"

Amy went through what she had seen and went over it twice just to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "Okay mine was pretty much the same thing. I was walking in the woods but I don't know why. Then all of a sudden I heard a man call out my name. I know he was yelling but I could barely hear it. He pointed at me and I looked over my shoulder to see men in black uniforms with guns running. I took off running down a hill but I was following a trail kind of. Then the next thing I know I was thrown against the tree and his hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I don't think he was trying to hurt me though, I think he was trying to help me get away from those men. Then you showed up and we both saw him leave."

Laura took a sip of water and took her medication. When she was done she handed Amy the pain pills that Cottle had prescribed for her pain. Amy took the pills and sat for a few minutes just thinking about what the dream could have meant. Laura suddenly realized where she had seen the man before and quickly grabbed a folder and brought out a picture. "Amy when Bill was trapped in that weapon storage station you remember how he killed that cylon and then we realized that cylons look like us now?"

Amy nodded her head, "Well it's him Amy. The cylon Bill killed is the same one we dreamed about."

Laura turned the picture around and Amy almost screamed. "Amy we can't tell anyone about this until we figure out what it means. I mean if we tell people we had the same dream about a cylon there's only two things they could think, either that we are cylons or we're just crazy."

Amy took the photo and traced the cylons jaw line. "I know and I won't tell anyone, but we really need to figure out what it means."

Laura was trying to think of explanations when the phone started to ring. "Yes?"

Amy waited and watched as Laura listened. Laura's face went white "I want that thing interrogated."

Laura hung up the phone and looked into Amy's frightened eyes. "We may have an answer to what our dream was about sooner than we think."

Amy gave Laura a confused look, "That was Bill. Ames they found another model of the cylon and they are going to see what we can find out from him."

Laura grabbed her glasses and started to walk to the hatch, but stopped when she saw Amy stand up and sit in her wheelchair. "Amy you're on bed rest what do you think you're doing?"

Amy wheeled herself over to her mother. "I know you're going to watch the interrogation and I am not letting you go by yourself. So you can either push me or get out of my way." Laura knew there was no arguing and started to wheel Amy through Galactica.


	29. Chapter 29

Laura knew they were disobeying orders from Cottle, but they both knew that they needed to deal with this together. When they hit the ladder that took them down to the next level of the ship and would take them right to the hanger deck they realized there was a slight problem. Amy wasn't suppose to be walking, and she had already said it hurt a lot. Amy turned to her mother determined to make it down somehow. "Okay mom you go down first, and I will hand you the wheel chair. Then I'll climb down slowly."

Laura knew it was the only way to get down quickly, and they didn't have much time until Bill was bound to find out that they were planning on seeing the cylon. When Bill found out he was bound to try to stop them from going, or he would dash over there to try and get them to return to the ship. "Okay but let me just take the wheelchair down with me, I don't want you to lift it or do anything unnecessary."

Amy nodded and Laura helped her out of the chair. Laura made it down relatively easy, and looked up as Amy started to turn to make her way down the ladder. She had to stop about half way down but was able to make it down in one piece. Laura helped her back into the chair and looked at Amy who had silent tears falling down her face. "Amy maybe you shouldn't. Look at how much pain you're in."

Amy shook her head and wiped her eyes, "No I'm doing this with you lets go."

Laura couldn't argue because she felt too bad, and yet at the same time she admired how strong and brave her daughter was. They made it to the hanger deck and went up to the one pilot Amy knew would take them. "Boomer I need you to take us over to cloud nine. They just moved a cylon there after they found him on another ship. He's going to be interrogated and we want to be there."

She agreed to take them and was about go tell the chief they were going to leave when Amy realized that the less people who knew the better. "Uh Sharon wait. We kind of need to do this under the radar. I'm not really suppose to be traveling, and well Bill is super over protective and he wouldn't want me or my mom near that thing."

Sharon paused and held up a finger to Amy to tell her to wait a minute. She returned with the Chief and Cally. "Don't get made but if we are going to pull this off we will need help to buy you time. The Chief is going to call CIC and request to go to Cloud Nine to pick up some spare metal the captain said he has laying around. This will get us permission to leave Galactica and go there without raising suspicion.

Cally is going to come because it would look weird if the chief didn't have help, and because you're both going to need protection detail while we're there. I may be willing to risk my life taking you there, but I am not going to let the Commander kill me for not protecting you."

Amy nodded and smiled at her accomplices. Everyone settled in after the Chief had gotten clearance. Amy had dozed off before they had left Galactica and everyone remained quite so that she could sleep. Laura moved up to the co-pilots seat and sat next to Boomer. "It's Sharon Valerii right?"

Sharon nodded, "Sharon my daughter has a lot of trust in you, and she doesn't trust people easily."

Sharon didn't say anything. She was worried about where Laura was planning on taking this conversation. "I just want to say thank you for helping us, for protecting Amy, and for not letting her down."

Sharon smiled, "No problem Madam President. I like Amy she's a good kid, and Starbuck says she's family. I don't know the whole story but I know how close the three of you are. If Amy and you are family to Starbuck then your family to all the crew of Galactica. I stick by my family and do anything that they need me to."

Laura smiled and patted Sharon's arm as she pulled into the landing bay on Cloud Nine. Sharon, Cally, and Chief surrounded Laura who was pushing Amy in the wheelchair. They made there way along the lower level until they saw two marine guards standing outside a door. Laura stopped pushing Amy and Cally took over. Laura walked up to the man and tried to look past him but he blocked her view, "Sorry Ma'am no unauthorized personal can be back here."

Laura stepped back and gave the marine a stern look that in all honesty scared him half to death. "I am the President, I have all authorization that I need in my title alone. If that is not good enough for you then I guess I can go back to Galactica and make sure you start working on the recycling waste ship. How's that sound to you?"

The marine contemplated it for a moment and knew it was in his best interest to step aside and let her in. Laura walked into the room followed by everyone else including the marine. Laura and Amy stood right next to a window that looked into the interrogation room. Both women knew it was a two way mirror and that the cylon couldn't actually see them, but both felt that he was staring at them from the moment they walked in. "Okay so obviously you can see everything that is going on. If you want to hear what they are saying you just press this little button here."

He pointed to a small button on a large panel. "If you want to go in and speak to him let us know first so that we can let Lt. Thrace know, and so that we can make sure we have enough men in there to protect you."

Laura and Amy both nodded and the marine left. Sharon went over to pull a chair for Laura to sit on but Laura shook her head no and remained standing right next to the glass. Sharon, Cally, and Chief all took chairs from around the room and put them next to a small table and started to play cards. The three of them knew that the Roslin's had their reasons for wanting to be here, and it was none of their business to know what those reasons were or to even listen to what was going on. Laura pressed the button the Marine had shown them and the room instantly was filled with Starbuck speaking.

"Seriously I have to hand it to your creator. Sweat is something we would never think a machine could do. Look I don't want to spend the day here so you can either make it easy and tell me what you were doing on that ship and what they cylons want, or we can do this the hard way and I force it out of you."

Amy was slightly frightened by Kara. She had never seen her Aunt act so cold and angry before. Amy reached out for her mother's hand but quickly realized her mother was about two feet away from her standing against the glass. She stood up and walked over to her mom and hugged her. "She's just doing her job sweetie its okay."

Amy loved how Laura always knew what she was thinking and always knew what she needed to hear. Laura realized that Amy was standing and immediately moved the wheel chair over to the glass and all but forced Amy to sit in it. Laura pulled up a chair and sat next to her both quietly listening as Kara continued to ask the same questions over and over again.

After the Cylon had said that he had planted a nuke Laura knew that it was only a matter of time before Bill found out she was there and so was Amy. Kara exited the interrogation room and Laura ran to meet her in the corridor before she called Galactica. Kara was not too surprised when she rounded the corner and almost ran into Laura. "Hey Lolly, so what do you think? Is he telling the truth?"

Laura motioned for Kara to follow her back into the observation room she had been watching from. Sharon, Chief, and Cally had stopped playing cards the second the cylon had said nuke. When Kara entered she saw Amy and ran over. "How are you doing Ames?"

Amy shrugged and laughed like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh you know me always gotta do more than I should. No worries though Kara the baby is fine. I just kind of passed out and I'm on best rest for the next few weeks. You know no walking, no running, no flying, no working, no nothing."

Amy had hoped that Kara wouldn't have noticed the no flying but of course nothing got past her. "No flying the how the frak did you get here?"

Amy looked down sheepishly and Kara circled the room until her eyes landed on Sharon who was trying to pretend she wasn't there. In a matter of seconds Kara had Sharon pinned against the wall with Cally and the Chief trying to get her off of Sharon.


	30. Chapter 30

"Boomer I'm gunna frakkin kill you."

Kara was red and Amy was scared. Kara was temperamental and got angry easily but this was a new level of anger that Amy was witnessing. She could understand how Kara could be angry when dealing with the cylon, but to see her then turn that anger around on a friend frightened Amy. All Amy could think about was getting away from Kara. "Kara… I'm sorry they asked me. I didn't know what to do and they really… well they wanted to be here."

Kara raised her fist and was about to strike Sharon when Laura grabbed her arm and she froze. "Kara let her go. Listen to me Kara I didn't give her a choice."

Kara turned around and glared at Laura. Sharon grabbed the chief and sat in a chair. Amy wheeled herself over to Sharon to make sure she was okay. "Kara I asked Boomer to help me and Amy because well there's a lot going on and I can't really explain but you have to trust me. Amy and I both needed to be here to see this. Look we need to call Bill about the nuke and then we can deal with this. I think the cylon is just stalling for time, but we need to be cautious and have the ships checked anyways. I think I should be the one to call him."

Kara shook her head, "Fine what ever. I have an interrogation to go finish."

Kara paused before she walked out, "Ames you sure you're okay to be here?"

Kara had started to move towards Amy, but Amy stood up and walked over to her mother. Kara could see that Amy was frightened and her heart broke. "Ames whats…"

Again as Kara approached Amy shifted so that she was holding on to Laura as if for protection. "I'm sorry Amy."

It was barely a whisper and Kara knew that whatever had just happened had changed the way Amy looked at her, and that pissed her off.

Laura took Amy back to her seat and then went into the corridor to call Bill. Dee connected her through and Bill sounded frantic when he answered, "Laura where are you? Cottle just told me about Amy and I went straight to your quarters but neither of you were there, and on top of that I am dealing with the Cylon issue."

Laura paused knowing that Bill was about to freak out. "Bill were both okay. We are actually watching the interrogation."

Silence was all she heard and then in a very low voice Bill spoke. "What? Are you telling me that you took your daughter who is suppose to be on bed rest to watch the interrogation of a cylon, and that you left my ship without protection?"

Laura knew she had to tread lightly or Bill would more than likely come over to carry he back to Galactica. "Bill both of us are fine, and we have protection so don't worry. Listen Bill I wanted to see this, and Amy well we've been talking and she needed this. I can't go into details but we are both safe and we'll stay that way."

Silence again before Bill grunted his consent. "Okay now Bill don't freak out, but the Cylon told Kara that he planted a nuke on one of the ships. I think he is lying and stalling for time but just in case I need you to have your men search the ships."

Laura waited for Bill to start yelling at her to get off the ship, but he never did. "Okay I'll get my men to start. Did he say when it planned to go off?"

Laura didn't even have time to respond before she heard another voice on the phone. "Sir this is Starbuck, the cylon prisoner has said that the nuke will go off in eight hours."

Bill grunted and told Kara to keep at it, and then he waited until she was off the line. "Laura be careful okay, and make sure Amy isn't doing too much."

Laura agreed and they ended their conversation. Laura walked back into the observation room and let out a small nod to assure everyone that no one was in trouble with Bill. Kara entered the interrogation room with a bucket of water and although Amy wanted to watch when she looked at Laura sitting off by herself she knew her mother needed her. Amy rolled her self over to her mom and grabbed her hand. Laura looked up and Amy could see the exhaustion and sadness in Laura's eyes.

Amy tugged on her mom's hand and had Laura stand up and sit in her lap. Laura knew that she shouldn't but she was feeling vulnerable and weak and all she wanted was to feel normal again. Her and Amy had always had the type of relationship where the role of the mother was always switching based on who needed it most.

When Laura was sick or in a dark place Amy was the one taking care of her, comforting her, and being the mother. Laura situated herself so that she was hugging on Amy with her head lying gently over her shoulder, and Laura's legs were draped over the arm rest on the wheelchair. Amy knew what her mother needed and she didn't care if it could potentially hurt her or the baby, because in Amy's eyes Laura was most important.

Amy had her hands wrapped around Laura. One lay across the small of Laura's back to support her, and the other was stroking her hair. Laura let herself silently cry, and to everyone else's credit they turned away and watched Kara. Amy stared at Kara during the water torture, a week ago Amy would have never thought Kara capable of such violence, hell two hours ago she wouldn't have thought it. Amy felt Laura get a bit heavier and knew she had fallen asleep.

The interrogation was coming to an end. The cylon admitted to stalling and Amy knew that Laura was going to need to wake up soon, but Amy wanted her to rest for as long as she could. Very awkwardly Amy rolled her and her mother out of the room with the help of Sharon and Cally. With the Chief helping to escort them Amy met Kara outside the interrogation room. "Lt. Thrace I think it's time we ended this. Please have the marines escort the cylon away."

Kara saw Laura sleeping and decided it was best to just do as Amy said since it was probably what Laura would have said. As Kara walked back to help the Cylon clean up Amy had a marine guard lean down and she whispered too him very quickly. Kara and the cylon walked out and Sharon pushed Amy a ways behind them. Kara was surprised when the marines turned and started taking the cylon to the loading dock. Just before Amy and Laura entered Amy had Sharon stop and she gently woke Laura up. "Amy what's going on?"

Amy rubbed Laura's back as she slowly woke up, "The interrogation is over, and I think it's time we got rid of the trash."

Amy nodded to show Laura where they where. Laura stood up and situated her clothing. She smiled at Sharon, Chief, and Cally who all were showing just how well they did their jobs. The group entered and Laura walked right over to Kara and the Cylon. "Throw this thing out the airlock."

Laura said it with venom and was taken by surprise when the cylon rushed forward and grabbed her in a hug. Amy was up in about two seconds and ran over to her mother while about seven marines, the chief, Cally, Boomer, and Starbuck all raised their guns. Amy ignored the pain in her stomach and reached her mother before anyone really knew what was going on. Amy grabbed Laura's hand, and even though Amy knew she should be scared she wasn't.

She knew that if the cylon where to kill her she would be okay with it, as long as it meant Laura was safe. Laura raised her hand and yelled for everyone to stand down. She then placed her hand on the cylons shoulder but didn't let go of Amy's hand. Amy saw the cylon whisper something and Laura's eyes went wide. The cylon released Laura and the marines grabbed him with a gun pointed at his head. Laura immediately turned into Amy's arms, "Have that thing thrown out."

Amy nodded and went to talk to the marines while Kara ran to Laura. "Lolly you can't do this. He told us what we wanted to know."

Laura shook her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw Bill standing in the door way. Laura knew he had seen the whole thing, and then Lee was there by his side. All Laura wanted to do was get away from all the Adama men. "Kara he's a cylon! He helped to slaughter our race. He is getting thrown out the airlock; now get out of my way."

Kara was angry and Laura could tell. "Madam President you promised."

Kara hadn't used Laura's title unless in front of members of the press, and Laura knew that meant this would be the start of a very long fight with her best friend. "Lt. Thrace this matter is over,"

She turned to the marines who had placed the cylon inside the airlock and had shut the door. "Do it."

Laura motioned to one marine and the cylon flew out, and to both Amy and Laura's surprise it was exactly like their dream. Bill walked forward with his arms open to Laura, but she stepped right around him and grabbed Amy's hand. She helped Amy sit back into the wheel chair and motioned for Boomer to go with her back to Galactica.


	31. Chapter 31

Once back in their quarters Laura helped Amy lay in bed and said a quick goodbye and thank you to Sharon. Laura went to go take a quick shower and when she returned Amy was drifting in and out of sleep. Laura was trying to be quite but the second Amy saw her she was wide awake. She waited a few moments but, when Laura just walked around pretending to clean up and work Amy decided to take the plunge and just ask. "So are you going to tell me what the cylon said to you?"

Laura shook her head and had tears rolling down her face, "Amy please I can't… I just can't even…"

Laura buried her face in her hands. Amy patted the bed to tell Laura to come over, and Laura did as she was asked. She had just sat down when Amy screamed out in pain. Laura moved like a cheetah. She ran to the phone and told Dee something was wrong with Amy, and then she was next to the bed holding Amy as she screamed over and over again. "Shhh Baby, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Laura held Amy and rocked her. Tears rolled down Laura's face as she tried to hold back the sobs. There was nothing she could do but sit and wait and try to comfort her daughter. Cottle showed up and ejected Amy with Morpha, then had two men carrier her out on a stretcher. Laura followed the entire time holding on to Amy's hand and whispering that everything was going to be okay.

Bill had been in his quarters but the second Dee had called he ran straight to sickbay. When he entered Laura seemed distant, which he understood but this was different. She had acted odd after the cylon had grabbed her. Bill walked over and placed his hand on Laura's should and kissed the top of her head. She immediately tensed up and Bill moved so that he was on the other side of Amy facing Laura. "What's going on Laura?"

She searched for the words but couldn't think of anything to say so she just shrugged. Bill nodded "okay I'll give you space, because that's what it seems like you want. Just please let me know when she wakes up so that I can come see her."

Bill turned to walk away and Laura all but jumped on him, "No don't go. I'm sorry it's just… I've had some doubts lately."

Bill looked quizzically at her, "The cylon said some stuff that just rattled me that's all."

Bill nodded, walked over and hugged her. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Laura shook her head no but held tightly to Bill. She knew that if she told him he would be upset that she had questioned him, and she needed to know for sure. The best way to learn about someone is to be extremely close to them so Laura knew she had to act like nothing was different. Laura took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. He smelled of generic plain soap with a hint of mint to it, and just a touch of brandy lingered on his breath. Laura was suddenly overcome with the desire to be as close to Bill as she could.

All thoughts of what he was were pushed aside and Laura started to trace kisses along Bill's jaw. Bill tightened at first because of where they were at, "Laura we are in the middle of sickbay, I don't think this is a very good idea."

Laura wrapped her arms around Bill's neck and captured his lips. She pulled away quickly and looked up at him through her long eyelashes. The look in her eye was one of pure want and lust, and Bill found himself stumbling to think. "Well Commander no one would know if we're quite."

Laura kissed him again and this time she ran her tongue along his lower lip begging for entrance which was quickly granted. Their tongues danced together and Bill savored the taste. Laura was sweet, big surprise, she almost tasted like a caramel apple. She was sweet at first, had just a bit of tartness, and yet it was highly addictive and he wanted more.

Bill had swung Laura into the air and was holding her while she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Bill moved one curtain aside to look before sneaking into the next bed, but they were interrupted. "Thanks everyone. Its okay I'm just in sickbay again, pregnant, and in pain, but you two don't worry go get it on and I'll be in the same condition when you get back. Better yet I could just go back to sleep and you can pretend I'm not even here that way you don't have to go to far."

Amy was fighting back laughter at the sight she had awoken to. Bill almost had her mother pinned against a wall, and Laura had climbed him like a monkey. Hair disheveled and Laura's lips slightly puffy, Bill's face flushed and him out of breath, it was all too much to take and Amy laughed. Pain seared through her and Cottle came rushing in. "Damn it young lady, see this is why you need to listen to the DOCTOR!"

Amy had stopped the scream that escaped her lips and glared at Cottle. He walked over and started to examine her. "The baby is fine, but you made your rib injuries worse. I also think that you may have sprained you right foot."

Cottle took Amy's blood pressure then started to walk out, "Is that it? Am I aloud to leave?"

Cottle light up a cigarette and started to laugh. "Yeah that's it and yes you can leave, but this time I am not intrusting you to just your mother since she is obviously not trust worthy."

He looked at Laura and she shook her head, and was blushing at the doctor seeing her and Bill in such a romantic state. "Don't worry I've learned my lesson she wont leave the bed."

Cottle nodded ignoring the way Laura was clinging to Bill, "Fine but if I find out she leaves that's it I will restrict her here…"

Cottle paused to take a drag of his cigarette then smirked, "Oh and Laura you might want to fix your shirt."

Bill, Amy, and Laura all looked at Laura's top which was slightly disheveled. Her purple with black lace bra was showing, and her face immediately went bright red. She quickly climbed off of Bill and turned around to straighten her shirt and Amy started to laugh as Cottle walked away. Bill said a quick sorry to Amy, and then said a quick goodbye to both women while promising to stop by their quarters later.

Laura was about to help Amy get up when the curtain was pushed aside and Billy walked in with Dee. Dee walked over and gave Amy a hug and the two started to whisper and giggle. Billy on the other hand had gone right to Laura. "Madam President we have a slight issue,"

Laura raised her eyebrow silently asking Billy if this issue could wait. "It's about Playa. She is insinuating that you are not really committed to your job, and that you are a lair."

Laura took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Okay I need to get Amy back to our room, and then I need to speak to Bill. So would you head over to his quarters or CIC and get him for me."

Billy nodded and walked to Dee to get her to leave with him. "I actually think I'm going to hang with Amy for a bit since I have a few hours off."

Billy shrugged and left sickbay. Laura had not really gotten to know Officer Dualla yet, but she could see that Amy liked her. "Okay hun, lets get you into your chair."

Laura walked over and was going to help Amy to stand but Dee walked over and put a hand on Laura's shoulder, "Please let me."

Laura stepped back and Dee lifted Amy and carried her to the wheelchair. Although Dee was small, she was extremely small, she was very strong and it also helped that Amy was still tiny and only weighed about 135 lbs. Laura was impressed and was about to thank Dee and take over, but she just began to push Amy out of sickbay.

Back in their quarters Dee had again lifted Amy and placed her in her bed. Dee played some triad with Amy teaching her all the tricks so that when she was better she could go to the rec. room and kick butt. When Bill showed up Dee left. She hadn't spoken much to Laura, but Laura thought she seemed like a nice girl.

Amy had fallen asleep shortly after Dee left, and Laura and Bill started to get down to the major political issue at hand.


	32. Chapter 32

Laura had sat down on the couch and Bill had joined her intertwining their hands together. "Bill the press won't let up on us. Playa had said that I am a liar because of how I said I won't let us being together interfere with our work, but then I also said that we would not end our relationship just to please everyone. As much as I hate to say it, she makes a valid point."

Bill nodded his head and raised Laura's hand turning it so that he was able to place a kiss on her wrist. "What do you want to do about it?"

Laura shrugged and Bill placed another kiss on her other wrist. "Well maybe one of us should resign you know. Show them that we refuse to end our relationship, and then show them how much better they are with us in office."

Bill nodded again and looked into Laura's eyes, "Are you sure you are ready for that Laura. Even if they do want you back after you leave there will be a new president, and they can't just decide to put you back in charge."

Laura's jaw dropped open in shock. She had not said she would be the one to quit. "Why would you just assume I would be the one to quit?"

Bill knew he should be careful of what he said, but he always believed he should be honest and there was no way to sugar coat it. "Well the fact that I run the military means I should stay. It would be too difficult to put someone new into my position."

Laura glared and felt her face get hot, "you can not honestly believe that your job is more important than mine, or that any random person could do my job."

Bill tried to stroke Laura's hands to calm her but she removed her hands from his and stood up. "Laura let's not fight about this, it was your idea remember. Beside would it be so bad if you weren't the president, you never even wanted this job."

Laura felt tears roll down her face but she made sure her voice stayed strong. "I never wanted this job until I had it. I have a responsibility to the people of this fleet, and I won't walk away from that. I think it's time you left Bill."

Bill stood up and walked to Laura and tried to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. When Laura moved so that she was standing further away from him Bill knew he needed to do something to fix this, "Laura I'm sorry I honestly thought when you said that you were talking about yourself. I don't want to quit my job though, even if we only pretend I quit or if it's just to teach people a lesson. I'm going to my quarters for a bit and then CIC so you know where to reach me when you stop being mad. Maybe if your done soon then we can have dinner tomorrow night just the two of us."

Laura was furious. It was one thing to assume she would quit, but now he was trying to pretend like he hadn't really done anything. "I don't think I will accept the request Commander. I have quit a bit to set up right now, mainly my living arrangements. I plan on moving to Colonial one with my daughter once the Doctor gives the okay."

Now Bill was the one who was shocked, "Laura you can't be serious?"

Laura nodded her head and stayed strong, "It's over Bill. The press is right we shouldn't be together. Goodbye."

Bill stood for a moment then turned and left. The second the hatch closed Laura collapsed onto the floor and began to cry. Amy had heard the whole thing and knew that everything was going to change now. As much as Amy hated to pick sides her loyalty always was to her mother, and in her opinion Bill had been an ass to just assume her mother was the one quitting. Amy got up even though she knew she shouldn't and sat on the floor next to her mother.

Bill had left the Roslin quarters and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Everything started to feel like it was closing in on him and he ran to his room to drown his sorrows in the bottom of his scotch bottle.

When the knock on his hatch came Bill was so excited thinking that it might be Laura. He was not happy when he answered and saw Lee and Zak standing there. "Whatta two want?"

Bill's words were slurred and his boys knew he was drunk. Zak looked to Lee and slowly approached his dad, "Dad what happened?"

Bill walked over to his desk and picked up the picture of him and Laura that Amy had taken. "She want me doesn't… I mean… me she want does… I mean she doesn't want me."

Bill couldn't think or speak straight. Zak looked at Lee and mouthed for him to go check on Laura, which he gladly did. Zak held his father as Bill started to cry and repeated how he loved Laura.

Amy had held her mother until the tears stopped and Laura was finally ready to talk. "Did I make a mistake Amy, ending things with Bill I mean?"

Amy shook her head. "No you really didn't. He was an ass to make that assumption, and if he is the type of man who believes that your job is less than his then we are better off without him."

Laura held onto Amy for dear life. She was afraid that if she let go then she would crumble. "I know how close you two were getting, and I don't want you to feel like you can't remain close because of me."

Amy stroked Laura's back and spoke in soft tone. "You may have broken up with him, but he hurt you. I can't trust someone who could hurt you. You're my mom and my best friend, and if you break up with someone then so do I."

Laura sat up and gave Amy a half smile and a small little chuckle. "What do you say we go sit down in a chair, the floor's really not that comfortable?"

Laura agreed and helped Amy to stand, then into her chair. Just as they were about to keep talking the hatch swung open and Lee came rushing in. He ran straight to Laura and embraced her, "Are you okay? I just found out from him that you well… you know."

Amy was furious at her mother and Lee, but she was more upset with herself. She was angry that she had actually thought her mother would end things with Lee. Amy didn't understand what was going. Had Laura broken up with Bill because of Lee or had she really done it because of what Bill had done. Amy decided she didn't care, all she wanted was to be far away from Laura. "I can't believe this. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Lee let go of Laura and they both stared at Amy who had gone bright red and began to wheel herself to the hatch but was stopped by Laura grabbing her. "Amy wait! where are you going?"

Laura knew Amy was angry but she didn't want her to leave. "Away from you! I can't believe that you did this!"

Amy was crying and trying to move away but Laura refused to let the chair budge. "Amy it's not what you think. Honestly I didn't even know Lee would…"

Amy pushed Laura back and stood up. Laura fell hard and hit her back on the corner of the wall. "Just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone."

Amy stormed out of the hatch and ran down the corridor. Laura just sat there crying and Lee moved to comfort her. The hatch was still slightly open but neither of them realized it. Lee held Laura and waited until her tears subsided. Laura felt lost and alone, and she wanted to be close to someone and Lee was the closest target. She began to place kisses on Lee's neck and waited for him to reciprocate. He scooped her up and carried her to the couch and began to undress her. The hatch swung open and Amy walked back in but was staring at her feet. Laura and Lee both froze and stared at her. "Okay I'm sorry. I over reacted, and maybe I jumped to some inaccurate conclusions but you have to under…"

Amy froze at the sight before her. Laura was lying on the couch with her shirt half untucked and half unbuttoned. Lee was straddling her with his shirt completely off. Laura pushed Lee off and sat up. "I knew I was right."

Amy turned and ran off again and Laura followed after her. Laura was still in a stage of undress and ran right into Bill who had just seen Amy fly by. He knew that they were broken up but he still was worried when he took in Laura clothing and tear stained face. Laura turned and ran back to her room trying to close and lock the hatch but Bill was right on her heels and saw Lee. He pushed open the door and looked from Laura to Lee "What the Frak is this?"


	33. Chapter 33

Bill stood there for a moment staring at his son and the woman he loved. Laura had started crying and ran to Bill trying to hold his arm, but he pushed her away. He tried to speak but he couldn't think of anything. He turned and walked out with Laura just lying on the floor staring after him. Lee moved next to her, "Laura I know that this seems bad but look at the positive here. We can be together now without worrying."

Laura stood up and held the door open. "No we can't. It's not worth it. I've lost…everyone I truly love."

Laura looked around the room dazed and confused. "Laura what are you talking about? We are suppose to be together, the scriptures said so."

Laura walked over to her desk and picked up the scrolls of Pythia. She looked at them and shook her head before she threw them against the wall. "Frak the scrolls, GET OUT!"

Lee gave Laura a sorrowful look before he turned and walked out the hatch. Pages had flown in all directions and Laura looked at the mess before she let out a scream of frustration. She started pacing and tried to think of where Amy might have run to. Bill was out of the question Laura knew Amy wouldn't want to be around him right now, CIC was too crowded and Laura knew Amy would want to be alone. Kara was the next natural choice and so Laura took off in search of her.

Amy had run along the corridor until she came to a split that only gave her the option to go right or left. Amy couldn't remember which way lead where, or if she had even been down this way before. She decided to go left and kept running until she ran right into Dee and Cally. Amy fell to the floor and the realization of everything that had happened hit her. She curled into a ball and began to sob. Dee looked to Cally and the two women went to lift Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around Dee's neck and held onto her as she cried. They didn't carry her too far because luckily Dee's quarters was only two hatches down. Cally opened the hatch and Dee placed Amy on her bed, "Amy what happened sweetie?"

Amy tried to look at Dee but her crying made her vision too blurry and she started sobbing all over again while trying to speak. "My mom…. Bill….broke…up….I….left….my mom…she….I'm so…. Angry…with…her…"

Dee and Cally couldn't quite understand but it was enough to know that Amy didn't want to be around her mother. "Cally why don't you call Doc Cottle and ask him to come check on Amy, and make sure he doesn't tell anyone where she is."

Cally nodded and ran to Dee's Com... set. "Okay Amy why don't I call Bill or Kara and let them know you're here."

Amy shook her head almost violently and stopped crying only to begin to plead. "Please Dee you can't tell any of them where I am at. I just can't deal with any of them right now."

Dee stood up and got a glass of water and offered it to Amy. As Amy was drinking Dee tried to reason with her, "Amy they are your family and their going to be worried about you if you just disappear."

Cally was the one to notice the hurt, sadness, and fear in Amy's eyes. "Dee maybe we should just give her a bit to think about everything. Cottles going to come check her out, and then after he's done we can talk about what to do next."

Dee nodded and Amy let out a sigh of relief. The three women sat in silence with Amy's occasional sips interrupting.

Cottle arrived very quickly and didn't even speak as he began to check Amy's vitals. He too a few notes and then turned to glare at Amy. "Why is it you can't just listen to me? Do you want to hurt the baby?"

Amy shook her head and began to cry again, being hormonal was not helping her at this point. Cottle was taken aback and stood still feeling that if he didn't move maybe she would stop, and to his surprise she did. "Sorry Doc… about the crying, not about the running though."

He was about to start yelling at her for acting stupidly but she kept talking. "Look what I am about to say can't leave this room understand?"

She looked to Cottle, Dee, and then to Cally and all three nodded their heads. "So my mom and Commander Adams son slept together right after the attacks,"

Everyone's mouth dropped open even Cottle. All of them knew that Lee was the only Adama with Laura during the attack and they couldn't believe they would both do that to Bill. "It wasn't cheating or betrayal or anything like that. They both didn't know who the other was until after, and in my mom's defense she did think she had lost Bill."

Their mouths slowly began to close, and Cottle took a seat in a chair near by. "Anyways they slept together and then when they got here my mom felt bad about it but she continued to see Lee in secret. I don't know what was going on exactly I just know my mom believes that he is suppose to be her hero or something from the scrolls."

Now everyone just looked confused and she realized she had left out a very big something. "Oh okay see this is really important that this doesn't leave the room. The only other people who know are Lee, Billy, myself, Elosha, and Doc. My mom has cancer, and she kind of believes she's the dying leader in the scrolls of Pythia."

Dee and Cally both looked like they were on the verge of tears, and Amy noticed how even Cottle seemed to become a bit saddened at the mention of her mother's cancer. Amy decided to just wrap up the story and call it a night if Cottle allowed her. "So anyways my mom and Bill broke up because of political nonsense, but then Lee came rushing in and I'm not sure what happened because I left thinking he was there because she was breaking up with Bill for him. I realized that that was probably not true so I went back and well let's just say they weren't as innocent as I gave them credit for."

Cottle got up and walked to Amy and patted her shoulder, "you've had a rough night kid so I'll let you off the hook but honestly you can't keep this up. You have to stay on bed rest if you want the baby to be healthy."

Amy nodded and looked around, "Where am I going to go though. I can't stay with Bill or with my mom. I'm kind of mad at both of them right now."

Cottle walked to the door, "When you find out where your staying let me know and I'll come to you for house visits from now on, but you better do it soon because you need to get some sleep soon."

Amy nodded and watched Cottle leave. Cally came over and sat on the bed with her stroking her hand, "I'm so sorry this happened hun. I'd offer you to stay with me but I live in knuckle dragger quarters and it's shared with about eleven other people."

Amy nodded and gave Cally a smile for her thoughtfulness. "Well why don't you just call up Kara and Zak I'm sure they would let you stay with them."

Dee had walked to the Comm... ready to call up Starbuck but saw Cally shaking her head. She knew it was a bad idea to ask Amy why she was upset with Kara so she went with her only other idea. "What if you stay here with me? I don't share with anyone because of my position in the fleet so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out and telling."

Amy was unsure about it, she felt like it was asking too much of Dee. "I don't know Dee. I mean I am so thankfully but I don't want you to give up your private space for me."

Dee raised her hand, "We'd be sharing Amy, and honestly I would love to not be alone all the time."

Amy smiled as Dee came to sit on the bed with her and Cally. It didn't take long after Cally had left for Amy to fall asleep in the rack, which Dee insisted she take. Dee looked over at Amy and smiled even though she felt sad for Amy, she was glad to have someone around. Dee had lost her entire family during the attacks, and a small part of her hoped that she would become close enough to Amy to kind of be adopted.

She was envious of the way Amy seemed to have gained a family rather than lose anyone during the attacks, but then Dee thought of what Amy had gone through in the last few hours. Dee knew that even though they were all fighting, angry, and hurt it was better than having no one at all.


	34. Chapter 34

Laura found Kara and Zak's quarters rather easily, and banged on the hatch. Kara opened the hatch and when she saw Laura she almost immediately shut it, but Laura pushed through it. "Kara have you seen Amy?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "No I haven't did you piss her off too?"

Kara had said it jokingly but when she saw Laura's tear stained face and the worried look in her eye she knew that something serious had happened. "Kara I screwed up big time and now Amy won't speak to me. I have no idea where she is."

Kara walked over and hugged Laura, "its okay hun. Tell me what happened so I know how mad she probably is, and then we will go around and ask the people Amy knows."

Laura nodded and sat down on the couch. Zak was no where to be found and so Laura decided the whole truth should be shared. "The day of the attacks I kind of slept with someone. I thought all of you were dead, and other things were going on. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Kara nodded her head and told Laura she could understand the situation. Laura continued the story "So then I was reunited with all of you and well I remained friends with the guy I slept with. So then tonight Bill and I kind of broke up because Bill expected me to quit the presidency if the quorum were to ask one of us to step down."

Kara nodded and waited for Laura to continue. "Well when we broke up the guy I slept with came to check on me to make sure I was okay and Amy was there. She knew about us sleeping together and she didn't really want me around him anymore. She took off because she was angry and I was devastated from everything that happened with Bill. I was vulnerable and I started to almost sleep with him again but Amy walked in then ran out, so I chased after her, ran into Bill who followed me, then he saw the guy, and then everything kind of went to hell."

Laura took a deep breath and Kara rubbed her back. "Lolly it's not like you actually cheated on Bill knowingly the first time, and you did break up with him. So Amy should understand, and well I bet Bill was just hurt because you had just broke up."

Laura shook her head and looked at her feet, "The guy I slept with then and almost slept with now is..."

Laura paused and sighed, "Lee Adama."

Kara's mouth dropped open and she understood why Amy was so pissed. "Madam President I will continue to help in the search for Amy but for your sake I wouldn't speak to me during the process."

Kara stood up and walked out the hatch heading to CIC with Laura following closely behind to ashamed to say anything else.

Bill was in the CIC trying to work through his anger. Tigh and Zak had both tried to get him to cool off in his quarters, but Bill knew if he went he would just drown his sorrows in a bottle. Zak had learned of everything that had happened as had Saul. Laura and Kara came walking into the room and Saul spotted them first, and gave Bill a heads up. "The frakkin teacher is here Bill."

Bill looked up and all he could see was Laura and Lee standing in her quarters half naked. He walked over to her and grabbed her elbow dragging her back to the hatch. "I can't be around you right now. Please do me at least one decency and leave me alone for a while."

Laura could feel the pressure of his hand and knew she would have a bruise. "Trust me Bill if it wasn't important I wouldn't bother. Amy took off and is missing."

Bill tensed up and released Laura's arm right outside the hatch. "When?"

Bill's voice was trembling slightly and Laura wanted to hug him but knew she couldn't. "Right before I ran past you."

Bill began to speak the words and regretted them as they fell from his lips, "Are you sure she just doesn't want to be around you?"

Laura looked hurt and even though she had hurt Bill, he couldn't bare to think that he had caused her any sort of pain. "I'm sorry that was out of line."

Laura shook her head, "No it wasn't and your right. She left to get away from me, but I don't know where she is or if she is okay. I just need to know she's safe."

Bill nodded and motioned for Tigh. He told Saul to start asking people if they had seen Amy. He then turned to Laura, "We'll find her."

Laura smiled to Bill but he just turned and walked away.

It had been late when everything happened but it was now four in the morning or 0400 hours and Amy had still not been heard from. Everyone was going frantic and Dee was shocked when she entered the CIC for her shift. "Sir what's going on?"

Dee thought maybe the cylons had caught up to them but no one was paying much attention to the dradis screen. "Officer Dualla we are searching for Amy Roslin. She disappeared around 8 in the evening and we haven't heard from her since."

Dee tried to look surprised and Bill didn't notice but Laura did. "What do you know Officer Dualla?"

Laura wasn't asking a question and hoping for an answer, she was demanding one. Dee looked to both Laura and Bill and lowered her voice so no one else would hear, "Maybe I should talk to you both in private."

Laura nodded and followed Dee down the corridor and into a private room. Dee was the last to enter so she shut the hatch and turned only to be inches away from the Presidents face. "Where is my daughter?"

Dee stepped around Laura and sat down. "She's safe and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone where she was."

Bills face was red and it took everything he had not to walk over and shake the small officer. "She informed me of everything that happened,"

She looked at Laura, "and I do mean everything."

Laura looked down at her feet in shame but straightened up immediately, there was no way she was going to let anyone make her feel bad about what she had gone through. Only Amy was aloud to be her conscience. "I don't care what my daughter told you Petty Officer Dualla, I want to know where she is."

Dee shook her head, "She needs space. She doesn't want to be around anyone so I promised her that I would keep in contact and let you all know how she was, and let her know how you are doing. Keep in mind that she is a young hormonal girl who has put herself and her baby in jeopardy by being so stressed. She has finally calmed down so just give her some space and I know she'll come around."

Bill was pacing trying to think of a way to get Dee to tell him where Amy was but then he heard Laura speak. "Okay will you just tell her I love her, and I'm sorry for what I put her through."

Dee nodded and stood up, "I will Madam President, and I will keep you informed at all times as to how she is doing."

Laura nodded and Dee left the room. Bill was furious at so many things that he just blurted out the first thought, "You're sorry for what you put her through? What about what you've done to me? Are you so cold hearted and callous that you don't even feel slightly bad about being a slut and sleeping with my son?"

Laura felt the tears come to her eyes but she pushed them back. She was not going to let him make her cry anymore. She was going to remain strong and not let anyone make her feel bad about her decisions, mistakes or otherwise she would take it all to her grave. "I feel horrible Bill. Please just let me explain, because there is an explanation."

Bill shook his head, "I don't want to hear it."

He left the room and Laura took off in search of a way to leave Galactica soon.

Bill walked back into CIC and was furious that Laura had just agreed to leave Amy alone he wanted to know where she was and he went straight to Dee. "Officer Dualla where is she at?"

He made his voice loud enough so that all eyes where on Dee. "Sir I'm sorry I can't tell you."

Bill glared this was just pissing him off more, "Officer I am issuing you a direct order to tell me where she is at."

Dee shook her head as tears came to her eyes, "Sir I can't I promised her that I wouldn't. I won't go back on my word to her."

A part of Bill was impressed by Dee's loyalty to her commitment but it wasn't enough to get him to back down. "Officer you either tell me where she is or you are relieved."

Dee was shocked she couldn't believe Bill would do that to her, but she wouldn't give in. She took of the pins on her uniform and handed them to Bill. She then stood in salute form. Bill looked at her but didn't salute her back, "Get out of my sight."

Dee walked out of CIC with her head held high, and waited until she was alone to let the tears fall.


	35. Chapter 35

Dee walked back to her quarters and was not surprised when she came back and Amy was still asleep. She sat on her couch and read for a bit until Amy woke up. "How did you sleep?"

Amy stretched and yawned before she responded, "Really well thank you. How did you sleep?"

Dee just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of coffee. "I slept okay. So today I thought maybe I would keep playing triad with you, and then tonight if you're up to it I was thinking we could have a few girls come over for a real game."

Amy nodded before she walked into the head to get ready for the day. She took a quick shower and put her clothes from the night before back on, and then joined Dee. "Hey uh before we play cards can you do me a huge favor?"

Dee contemplated it for a second before she agreed. "Okay so I kind of would like to have my stuff. I mean I don't have much anymore but what I do have is kind of in my mom's quarters."

Dee rolled her eyes, "And I assume you want me to go to your mother and just demand your stuff."

Amy gave her a shy smiled. "Nope sorry Amy I won't do it. I've already dealt with your mother today and I don't need to do it again. If I go there and piss her off in anyway I won't have to be upset about losing my job because she will probably toss me out the airlock."

Amy hadn't known Dee had lost her job because of what happened and then Amy thought how maybe she had messed something. "How did you lose your job?"

Dee pushed her hair out of her face, "I lost it when I refused to tell Adama where you were. I don't regret it and I would do it again, but just please don't make me go do this."

Amy nodded, "Okay you don't have to deal with her then, but would you at least take me there and help me get the stuff."

Dee agreed and pushed Amy out of their quarters and down the corridor. She stopped right in front of the hatch and turned to Amy. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amy nodded her head, "I've got to face her at some point and I want her to see that I am okay but that I am still pissed. Just open the door and let's go in there."

Dee did as she was told and opened the hatch. Amy was shocked at the sight before her. Her mother was surrounded by books, sheets of paper, and notes. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like a wreck. Dee had seen Laura almost an hour ago and she had seemed fairly put together. Dee was about to say something but Amy was on a mission. "Okay so those suitcases there, the dark green ones, those are mine and my clothes are mostly in them. I'll grab my stuff from the closet and drawers, and then I'll get my stuff from the bath room."

Dee walked over and started to move things from one suitcase to another so that she could close some of them up. Laura didn't even seem to notice they were there until Amy came out of the head and announced she had everything. Laura got up and walked over to Amy and tried to hug her but Amy ran around her. "Amy please will you let me at least explain."

Amy sat down in her wheel chair and looked at Dee. "Would you mind maybe taking some of my bags down and then coming back for me and the rest of my stuff?"

Dee made sure that Amy was sure she wanted to be left alone and then she left to carry some of the bags to her quarters. Once the hatch was closed the Roslin women were alone and Laura didn't know what to do or say. "Okay you have until she gets back. So what do you want to say?"

Amy waited impatiently she really didn't want to listen to Laura, but at the same time she didn't want to leave her either. "Amy it wasn't what it looked like."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh please give me a break mother. Every time you've said that it's turned out to be exactly what it looked like."

Laura's face showed how ashamed she was, "Okay and this last time I know we were… well you know."

Laura noticed how Amy looked away at the mention of her and Lee's indiscretion. "Amy please try to understand… Bill and I had just broke up and you had left me. I'm not using it as an excuses I knew what I was doing, but I was feeling alone and insecure."

"Seriously you're using your loneliness and insecurities to justify this."

Laura had tried to leave Amy and her past out of everything but she was desperate to get Amy to understand, little did she know that Dee had returned and was waiting outside the hatch. "I never disowned you when you told me you were pregnant. You never even offered up an explanation, in fact I don't even know how you got yourself into this situation."

Dee felt defensive the second she heard Laura attack Amy for getting pregnant. She didn't care what was going on, or if this was their way of communicating. All Dee felt she needed to do was get Amy out of there. She grabbed the rest of Amy's bags, and then went to push Amy away. Amy had tears in her eyes and was speechless. Laura had never taken a dig at her like that no matter how bad of a fight they were in. Dee handed Amy a small suitcase to place on her lap and then tuned her away. "Amy wait… Dee please stop."

Laura followed them out of the hatch into the corridor and ran right in front of them. Dee was not a person who used physical force unless necessary but she felt that in this case it was needed. She grabbed Laura by the arm and dragged her back into her quarters.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. It's not enough that you broke the heart of the most decent man alive, but you slept with his son and had your daughter keep it a secret. Then you devastate your daughter with your lying and prancing around like a slut, but now you have to attack her like that. Just because you're the President doesn't make you a god. Do her at least one favor and leave her alone."

Dee turned around and continued to push Amy leaving Laura to collapse into tears once again. Laura didn't know what to do. She couldn't go apologize because she didn't know where Amy was going, and she knew that it wouldn't matter. Laura had gone to far and it scared her to realize how much she was losing because of her own mistakes. Laura got on the Comm... and called the only person she could think of. "Hello Billy, I need you to schedule a pilot to take me to Colonial One in about an hour. Also I think maybe you should pack your things if you plan on living near by because I won't be returning to Galactica."

Billy hadn't questioned her at all. Laura packed all her things and waited and sure enough within 45 minutes Billy showed up with two pilots to help carry her bags. She got into the raptor and was upset that she had to leave the one place she felt the safest, but she knew she wasn't welcomed anymore.

The flight was short and Laura was greeted by the Captain who had told her that the living quarters they had created where still there for her. Laura went into the curtained off area and began to unpack her bags.

Once she was done she pulled out the scrolls even though she didn't really want to. All the scrolls had seemed to do so far was bring her trouble. The thing that kept sticking out to Laura was a part that talked about the tomb of Athena on a planet called Kobal. Just as Laura was about to dig deeper Billy rushed in. "Madam President the Admiral's on the phone."

Laura was shocked and hesitantly picked up the receiver. "Bill?"

Laura waited and could hear commotion in the background. "Madam President I thought it would be best to tell you that two of my pilots stumbled across a planet during a scouting mission."

Laura's breath hitched, she was upset that Bill hadn't called to talk but was glad that a plant had been found. "Is it habitable?"

Laura didn't want to get her hopes up but if the planet was habitable then it could be an excellent break for the fleet. "It appears to be habitable. I've sent two crews down to the surface to check it out."

Laura smiled at the good news. "Sounds good Admiral please keep me informed, and would you mind maybe sending some pictures over."

Bill agreed and got of the phone. Laura knew that he was still upset but she was glad that they would still be able to work together. When Billy showed up with the pictures of the planet Laura was surprised to see Elosha following. "Elosha what are you doing here?"

Laura stood up and walked over to hug the priestess. "I take it you haven't heard yet?"

Laura looked around confused. "I was actually just coming back to tell her, I had to go to Galactica to pick up the pictures of the planet."

Elosha nodded to Bill. Laura was so confused, "Okay you two what don't I know?"

Elosha sat down in a chair and had Laura sit across from her. "Laura one of the raptors sent down to the planet was destroyed entering the atmosphere, the other crash landed."

Laura felt terrible at the loss of the crew on the ships. She sat in silence until Billy handed her the picture of the surface and she was amazed. "Oh my Gods. Have we talked to the crew that landed, have they made contact with the people there?"

Billy and Elosha looked to Laura and Elosha seemed concerned. "Laura what are you talking about?"

Laura pointed to the picture where she had seen building, but now there was nothing. "It was right there. There was building all along here. This right here looked almost like the Government building on Caprica."

Elosha looked down at the picture, "These are ruins Laura. Oh Gods… Laura I think this maybe Kobal."


	36. Chapter 36

Sitting in Dee's quarters Amy didn't want to discuss what had happened, but she knew that Dee was curious even if she wouldn't ask about it. Amy hadn't really talked about the night she got pregnant with anyone. She had told Laura a little bit but not the full situation. "She has a point. Who am I to judge her when I was stupid and got pregnant at 15."

Dee disagreed "It's not the same Amy. Your mother knew what she was doing and I'm not saying you didn't, but she knows better."

Amy smiled, leave it to Dee to try and make her feel better over a terrible situation. "It may not be the same exact situation, but we both screwed up. You know I didn't even tell her the truth. I mean she knew I was knocked up but I told her I got scared and left because I didn't tell the dad which is partially true."

Dee was unsure if she should stop Amy but she decided it was best to just let her get it off her chest. "I bet you didn't know that I was going to college on Picon just a few weeks before the attacks."

Dee shook her head, "Yeah I graduated from high school early and started college. I was actually almost done, but then this happened."

Amy held her stomach and felt the baby give a small kick. "I was dating this guy, Nick. He was older of course, but he said that he saw my maturity."

Dee raised her eyebrow, "And that didn't sound like a line to you?"

Amy laughed, "Yeah it did, but over time he proved that he was serious. We were together for about 9 months and during the first six months he never pressured me. Then his birthday came and I thought it was the right time. We slept together and then he moved in. I had my own apartment and we thought it was the right thing to do. After about a week of living together he started to yell at me and the first time he hit me I was ready to break up with him. But he promised he wouldn't do it again and I thought I was in love so I forgave him."

Dee had tears in her eyes at hearing Amy's story she had never suspected that she had been in an abusive relationship. Amy was remembering and it was almost as if she was there all over again. "He broke his promise the next day and when I tried to break up with him he threatened to kill me if I even tried. It was about three months after he moved in that I found out I was pregnant. I don't know when exactly it happened but once I found out I was so scared."

Amy was protectively holding her stomach and had started to cry. "He was going away for a trip with his parents but because I was so young he said we should wait to tell his parents we were together. He left and I packed everything and went home. He didn't know who my mother was or that I was from Caprica thankfully."

Dee walked over and hugged Amy who at first flinched but then held on to Dee. "I wanted to tell my mom so many times, but she was happy and I was doing good so I just never mentioned it."

Dee held Amy's hand, "Amy I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Amy shrugged her shoulders "It's over with now… look the whole point of me telling you was so that you wouldn't be to harsh on my mom. She said that, but she doesn't know the whole story."

Dee laughed, "Even though you have said you are pissed at her, and you don't want to speak or see her again, you still want to defend her?"

Amy held up a picture she kept with her at all times. It was the same one of her and her mom that Bill had in his office. "She's still my mom and I will always defend her. I am just the only one who can criticize her."

Dee looked at Amy and was in awe. Amy was so strong and no one seemed to really notice that. "Well why don't I go down and get us something to eat?"

Amy nodded she was starving. As Dee left Amy laid down in the rack and slowly drifted off into sleep that was haunted by nightmares from her past. As Dee was walking down the corridor she passed Starbuck talking to Zak, "I'm telling you hun she left. She moved to Colonial One and no one has seen or heard from Amy since it happened."

Dee quickly turned around and ran back to her quarters. When she came in she saw Amy sleeping and was going to let her continue until Amy sat up and screamed. Dee rushed over and hugged her, "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded her head as she shook off the last of the nightmare, "Yeah I guess talking about it made me think of it. It's okay though I'm good."

Amy looked around and noticed that Dee hadn't returned with anything to eat. "I thought you were going out for food?"

Dee blushed, "Sorry I kind of got side tracked. I over heard some people talking and I guess your mom moved out and to Colonial One. So if you want to you could go back, and I'm not saying you should. I just know that you might like privacy. But you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like."

Amy smiled and giggled at how nervous Dee had gotten at the thought of offending her. "Actually that would be nice, but do you think I could stay just for tonight. I know it's still early in the day but so much has happened, and I think it would be a good idea to wait until tomorrow."

Dee agreed and left Amy to go work out in the gym for a bit. Amy tried to read for a bit but the only book she had was the copy of Searider Falcon that her and her mother had shared. She was only able to get through the second chapter before she started missing her mom. For a slight moment she considered calling her but then decided that it was probably a bad idea. Instead she got into her wheelchair and decided to push herself around Galactica for a bit. She hadn't gotten very far when she ran into the one man she had tried to avoid. Bill smiled at her "Hey little mama how are you?"

Amy shrugged and looked at her feet like a guilty child. She felt terrible that she had kept it all a secret from Bill. "Amy I'm sorry for what I said to your mom. You never should have heard our fight."

Amy smirked at him, "Yeah well you shouldn't have said it, she shouldn't have slept with Lee, but you know it's over and done with."

She saw the sadness in Bill's eyes and felt bad for him, "Look I'm suppose to be on bed rest so if you don't mind I think I'm going to go back to my bed." She turned to push herself away but stopped when Bill started to speak again, "I'm sorry. I really am I didn't mean to hurt you Amy."

Amy turned around to face him. She was so angry and all she wanted to do was hurt someone and Bill was the closest target. "Yeah well maybe you should have thought of that before you were a complete ass to my mother."

Bill tried to say something but Amy didn't listen as she took herself back to Dee's quarters. Once back she decided to just go to bed and hope that things would be better in the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

Laura looked up from the picture as Elosha laid out the scrolls. There was an illustration of the exact same buildings Laura had seen on the picture. "Kobal… this is Kobal?"

Elosha nodded and Laura started to think right away. "Billy I need you to get on the phone with Admiral Adama and tell him I need to speak to him right away."

Billy nodded and left the room. Laura and Elosha continued to go over the scrolls until Billy arrived and announced there was a raptor ready to take Laura over to Galactica. Laura was slightly nervous going back to Galactica. Once she arrived she waited just a moment to collect her thoughts and strode through the corridors with as much confidence as she could. Her conversation with Bill about sending a group back to Caprica to get the arrow of Apollo didn't go well.

Bill had told her absolutely not and Laura had begun to think of an alternative plan. Then it hit her, Kara had obtained a raptor. The other day Kara had been shot down and landed on a planet right next to a shot down cylon raider. Kara had then begun to work on the machine and was able to actually fly it.

Laura had Billy run off to find her and tell her there was an emergency. Billy returned and left Kara and Laura alone. "What's the emergency?"

Kara was still pissed at Laura and wanted her to know it. "Kara look I know your angry and I understand, but what I am about to ask you is extremely important. The fate of this fleet rests in your hands."

Kara was taken aback by what Laura had said and sat down across from her. "What do you mean?"

Laura smiled; she knew that if she explained everything Kara would agree. "Kara the entire time I have known you, you have always been a religious person. I personally believe you have a great knowledge of our religion, and that you know the scrolls better than most."

Kara nodded not quite understanding what Laura was getting at. "Do you remember the scrolls of Pythia?"

Kara didn't say anything she just nodded, "Good, that's good. Okay so the scrolls tell us that we originated from a planet called Kobal. There were 13 tribes and 12 of us decided to leave and settle on what was previously our home. Now the 13th tribe went another route and settled on Earth."

Laura took a sip of her water and looked to see that she had Kara captivated in her story. "Now it is said that if we find Kobal and have the arrow of Apollo to enter the tomb of Athena then we will find the road to Earth. Kara I believe that this planet is Kobal."

Laura laid out the picture Billy had given her and the scriptures. The scriptures were open to show what Kobal had once looked like. "The only thing we are missing is the arrow of Apollo."

Kara looked over the two pictures and without much hesitation believed Laura. "Okay so where is the arrow at?"

Laura let out a sigh, "It's back on Caprica in the museum of Delphi. I need someone to go there to retrieve it and bring it back to me. Preferably someone who has and can operate a cylon raider."

The realization of what Laura was asking hit her. "Laura you are asking me to go on a solo mission without authorization, and steal the only military asset that gives us information on the cylons. Why don't you just ask Bill, I mean he would understand if you need it but he knows the way so is it really necessary?"

Laura took off her glasses and looked down. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone of the lie Bill had told, but she had no other choice. "I have asked and Commander Adama refuses to go back or to send someone back. Kara when he gave that speech he lied. No one knows where Earth is so this is truly our only hope."

Kara shook her head, "God you know what this is pathetic. Just because you and him broke up doesn't mean you get to talk crap about him. The old man would never lie about something like that, and besides what good will this arrow do you. As the scrolls have said the dying leader will lead the people and the dying leader is the one who must enter the tomb. The last I checked we don't have a dying leader."

Kara glared at Laura. Laura took a deep breath and tried to gather herself so that she wouldn't appear weak. "Kara I have terminal breast cancer. I'm the dying leader."

Kara shook her head and suddenly felt queasy. "You…. What…when did you find out?"

Laura reached out her hand and Kara accepted the gesture holding on to her best friends hand as if she was about to die right then. "The day of the attacks. I was going to tell you after the wedding, but then well all of this happened. It just hasn't been a good time to tell people, and I don't want the people to lose hope or faith in me."

Kara nodded her head and looked at Laura through tear filled eyes. "Okay if you need me to do this then I will but Adama is going to be pissed."

Laura giggled, "You think. I'm going to go to the brig for this, but if you get me that arrow then I will be there with you and we will go into the tomb together."

Kara nodded and got up and hugged Laura, "I'm so sorry Lolly. I've been such a bitch."

Laura held onto Kara and let a few tears fall, "It's okay hun. I've screwed up so much lately I don't blame you. Now you go get me that arrow. Good hunting Lt. and I love."

Kara walked to the hatch and turned to look at Laura before she left, "I love you to."

Once that hatch closed Laura collected her things and told Billy they needed to get back to Colonial One immediately. Kara was scheduled for some Cylon Raider flying time later on and Laura did not want to be on Galactica when she jumped away.

Kara had walked down to the hanger deck and was surprised to see Bill standing up looking over everyone. "Hey boss."

Bill looked over and nodded to Kara. "So listen the crews been talking and I was just wondering if you could at least let us know how long it's gunna take before we get to Earth."

Bill looked at Kara but didn't say a word. In that instant she knew that Laura had told the truth about lying, "Okay got it. It's got to stay a secret. Well I'm off to go test my new toy."

Bill smiled, "Good hunting Starbuck."

Kara saluted and then got into the Raider. She waited until she knew Bill was back in CIC and then called into Dee. "Hey Dee put me through to the Old Man please."

Bill picked up and Kara let him have it. "You lied to me, to your family, and to everyone else. You don't know where Earth is and you were just about to give up our only chance to find a way there. I don't know what hurts more the fact that you're the closest thing to a father I've ever had and you lied to me, or that you played a huge part in destroying our family. I just want you to know something. I am choosing to do this and Laura is someone you don't deserve because she is the most amazing person I've ever met."

Kara clicked in the coordinates. "Starbuck what are you doing? Starbuck? KARA?"

Kara jumped and Bill was pissed. Bill turned around and shouted to the man who had replaced Dee, "Get me the President."

The man quickly did as he was told. Laura picked up the phone knowing who was on the other end. "Madam President do you have any idea what just happened?"

Laura knew that meant Kara had left and that it was only a matter of time before they would have the map to Earth. "Commander I don't make it my business to know every little thing that occurs on your ship."

Bill was getting angry, "Well then Madam President did you know that just a few moments ago Lt. Thrace jumped away in a Cylon Raider?"

Laura decided to play dumb and maybe postpone the punishment she knew was coming. "Well wasn't she scheduled for testing the machine today?"

Bill knew she was covering, "Yes but she was not scheduled for a jump. Do you know where she went to?"

Laura decided to bite the bullet and just get this over with. "You mean did I ask Lt. Thrace to take the Cylon Raider and jump back to Caprica? The answer is yes Commander I did."

Bill paused, he had expected her to drag it out a bit longer. "Madam President I am going to have to ask for your resignation."

Laura bit back a laugh, "Commander I have no intention of resigning anytime soon, as you have already learned. Either you are going to have to stage a military coup or arrest me."

Bill shook his head, he hated having limited options. "Madam President you know I will not stage a coup. So you have one hour to resign or you will be arrested."

He hung up the phone not giving her a chance to respond. He then called Tigh and Apollo up. "She won't resign so we will have to arrest her. I need the two of you to lead a team of marines and bring her back here."

Tigh nodded and took off to collect the marines. Apollo stayed behind, "Dad I don't think I am the right person for this job."

Bill glared and his son, "Lee if you regret what you did, and want to prove your loyalty to me then this is what you have to do." Lee nodded and took off to follow Tigh.


	38. Chapter 38

Lee and Tigh got into the raptor and headed to Colonial One. The broke through the hatch and made their way up to Roslin's office. When they entered there were about four men with guns pointed towards them, and Bill and Elosha were standing on Laura's sides. "Miss. Roslin you need to come with us."

Saul was smirking; thinking that this was justification for what she had done to Bill. At this point no one really knew but Bill had needed someone to talk to. "Colonel I am still the President and I will be addressed that way."

Saul shook his head and Lee Suddenly stepped forward pressing his gun to Tigh's Head. "Apollo what do you think your doing?"

Laura had stepped forward but quickly step back. "We can't do this. Marines stand down or I'll shoot him, I swear I will. This is a democracy, and we can't just remove her from office just because we don't like what she does."

Laura stepped forward pushing threw the men protecting her, "Stop this. I will not have this. Everyone lower your weapons, I'm going with them."

She waited but Lee didn't lower his. "Captain Apollo lower your weapon. This was my decision and no one else will pay the price for it."

Lee did as he was told and was immediately cuffed. Laura motioned to Tigh and followed him out and into the Raptor in the loading area. Once on Galactica she was escorted straight to the brig while Lee was taken to CIC. In the CIC Bill reprimanded Lee and then sent him to the brig. Lee was placed into the cell next to Laura.

Amy had no idea of what had happened and had decided to go to CIC to ask Bill to let Dee have her job back. When she entered she saw a very angry looking Bill talking to Saul Tigh. She wheeled herself over and looked up at Bill. "Is everything okay?"

Bill shook his head and Amy became concerned. "Your Aunt Kara just jumped back to Caprica."

Zak had just entered the room and had no idea that his wife was gone. Both he and Amy shouted at the same time. "What?"

Bill looked up feeling sorry for his son, "She went back to retrieve some arrow for your mother Amy."

Zak shook his head, "But that's suicide."

Zak didn't want to hear anymore he turned around and ran off. Amy looked at Bill, "The arrow of Apollo? Yeah the scriptures say we need it, so I guess that's good you sent her for it."

Bill shook his head and his jaw tightened, "I didn't send her Amy. Your mother did so she's in the brig."

Amy's eyes went wide, "You sent my mother to the brig?"

Bill only nodded any hope of fixing things with Amy had just gone out of the window. Amy stood up and slapped Bill in front of everyone in the CIC. All eyes were on the two of them. "You bastard! Just because she dumped your sorry ass you decide to use the first excuses you can to arrest her. God you're pathetic, and I am ashamed I ever let myself view you as my father."

Amy turned around and walked right out of the CIC and realized she needed her wheelchair. She waited for the first crew member to walk by and asked them to get it and then take her down to the brig. When she got down there she saw her mom and had to refrain from the urge to get up and run to the bars. She thanked the man who had wheeled her down and stood up to face the Marine. "Can I please have a minute with my mom?"

Amy gave him her sweetest sad face and he agreed under the condition that she had to go into the cell with the door locked, and he had to be able to wait just outside the hatch. Amy agreed and he let her in. She sat down on the miserable excuse for a bed and looked at her mother. "What were you thinking mom?"

Laura gave Amy the look that told her they both knew why she did it, and that it was the right choice. "Okay well do you need anything?"

Laura looked around, "Not really I mean if you could bring me the scrolls I would appreciate it but other than that I'm okay."

Then it hit Laura that she would need someone to smuggle her medicine to her otherwise Bill would have to be told why she needed it. "Oh Frak Me. Amy there is one other thing. I am going to need my pills. Cottle was suppose to refill the prescription today, and if I don't find a way to get them it's not going to be good."

Amy nodded, "Okay I'll think of something. Look I'm going to leave for just a bit to get some of your things and then I'll be back."

Amy looked at Lee and kind of felt bad, she hadn't know he was here but she assumed he had defended her mother. "Lee do you need anything?"

Lee shook his head. "Okay well then I guess I'm off."

Amy turned and nodded to the Marine who came back in and let her out. "Thank you so much. I'm going to be back in just a bit if that's okay?"

He nodded and Amy got back into her wheelchair and left. She phoned Billy and asked him to bring the scrolls, a book, and a change of clothes from Galactica. She then headed straight to Doc Cottle. She entered and made it very clear she needed to speak to him in private. He took her to his private office/living quarters. Once the hatch was closed Amy looked at him and almost decided not to ask him. He was close with Bill, but on the other hand he was a Doctor who wouldn't betray his oath. "Doc I don't know if you heard but my mother has been arrested."

Cottle shook his head. He liked Laura and didn't want her to suffer any more than she already was. "No I hadn't. What does that have to do with me?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Well since she's there her appointments with you will have to stop unless we explain why she has to see you."

Cottle shrugged his shoulders, "So we tell the Old Man problem solved."

Amy glared at him, she really hated him sometimes and this was one of those times. "No she doesn't want ANYONE, which means Bill, to know. So I am going to stay in the Brig with her and refuse to leave. Bill won't kick me out so that means you will conduct your appointments with me there. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Cottle was impressed this young lady was smarter than he gave her credit for. "I'm in Ms. Roslin, and since I don't need to see you,"

He winked at Amy, "for another few days. You make sure to take these pills, one every six hours no exception. Then take these ones for nausea, two every six hours as well. Then this one is to help you sleep and it should be taken about an hour before bed."

Amy took the pill bottles, "Thanks Doc."

He nodded then grumbled for her to stop wasting his time. Amy went to Dee's quarters to grab a few things and left a note asking her if she could get someone to take her things back to her old quarters, and then she headed back to the brig. She gave Laura her medications, and thankfully the marine guard seemed to like them all so he didn't ask any questions. "Thank you honey."

Amy smiled and walked over to Lee's cell. "Here. I know you didn't ask me to get anything but I thought a change of clothes would be nice."

Lee smiled at Amy, "I still don't like you though."

Lee laughed and Amy moved to sit off to the side. She picked up a pregnancy book and began to read. "Amy, honey. What are you doing?"

Amy smiled, "I'm reading."

Laura rolled her eyes at her daughters sarcasm. "I can see that. I meant what are you still doing here?"

Amy acted nonchalant, "I'm going to stay here until that man lets you out."

There was no questioning that, that man was Bill Adama. "Amy you can't sleep in here."

Amy turned to the marine, "If your daughter refuses to leave then I won't make her, and if she needs a cot then I will make sure we get her one."

Amy smiled at the guard, "Thank you. See mom I can, and I will be staying here."

Laura went to say something else but Amy held up her hand. "I'm still furious with you, but I need to prove a point."

Laura, Lee, and the guard all looked at her, "What point would that be hun?"

Amy sat her book on her lap, "No matter what happens or how angry you get you show loyalty. You're my mother and even though I am pissed at you I would never abandon you when you were in trouble. That is what Bill, his crew, and most of the fleet needs to know. You stick by your family no matter what. This fleet, as screwed up as it is, is kind of like a family and we need to stick by each other. It all comes down to proving your loyalty when it matters no matter what."

Amy picked up her book and continued reading. She made it very clear that the conversation was over.


	39. Chapter 39

Other than sending Laura to the brig and the fight with Amy, the day had been uneventful. Bill was just about to leave the CIC to get dinner and go get some rack time when he was stopped and told there was someone who refused to leave the brig. Bill had a feeling it was Amy and decided he needed to go straight down to the brig. Luckily Dee had seen Bill heading to the brig and called down to give Amy the heads up. Amy decided that she would have to pull all the stops out if she was going to get her way. She got up and ran to the cell door, "Let me in there Marine."

He nodded and did as he was told. Amy grabbed the book Searider Falcon, which she had brought just in case. She went into the cell and walked over to Laura who was sitting on her bed going over the scrolls. Amy started to fold them and put them in a stack on the floor. "Amy what are you doing?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I am going to stay in here and Bill is on his way. So we are going to show him that we are together and pretend to be happy with each other. So lie down and let me lay with you and start reading."

Amy climbed in next to Laura and got comfortable. She quickly realized how much she had missed just laying with her mom. It had only been a day or two, Amy was quickly losing track of time but didn't mind since time wasn't of much relevance anymore. Laura began to read the chapter they had last left off on when the hatch swung open and Bill walked in. Laura paused and looked up at him then went right back to reading to Amy. She wanted to enjoy having her daughter close for as long as she could. "Amy I need to speak to you."

Bill stood waiting for Amy to get up and was slightly irritated when she didn't. "I'm good Commander."

Bill shifted his feet and tried again, "Amy I need to speak to you now."

Amy looked up with a smirk, "I don't think so. If you don't remember our last conversation I told you to leave me alone, and yet here you are. Seriously just go away."

Bill looked at Laura to back him up, "Amy the brig is no place for you to be at in your condition."

Laura just put the book mark in and looked at Bill. "Bill my daughter is a smart young woman. She wants to stay here and that's what she's going to do. Now I suggest you let her stay here as a guest or I am sure she will find a way to do something that will require her getting arrested."

Bill looked between the two women "And Amy you're over it just like that? You can just forgive and forget?"

Amy smiled up at Laura. "I may not agree with her choices sometimes but she's my mom. No matter what I will always forgive her, and we will always manage to get back to this. That's what family does."

Bill looked to Lee whose back was to him, and then looked back to Amy and Laura. Amy realized that Bill still had no idea she had known the whole time, and decided she wanted him to hurt since he was in a since hurting her and her mother. "Bill how does it feel to have the three people who hid stuff from you behind bars?"

Bill looked at Amy confused, "You never hid anything from me Amy."

Amy let out a vicious giggle "Wow your naive. Bill do you honestly think my mom didn't tell me. I knew about it since the day they met up with us at Ragnar."

Bill was blind sided and everyone knew it. Even Lee had turned around to face him. "Amy knew the entire time?"

Laura nodded and looked Bill with an emotionless expression. She was done crying over him and refused to let herself show any kind of emotion towards him. Bill looked at Amy and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Well…"

Bill was speechless and so he turned and left the brig. Laura turned and glared at Amy, "Did you really have to do that to him?"

Amy nodded "Yeah I did. He hurt you which hurt me. I had to tell him eventually and now everything is out in the open."

Amy got up and was about to walk out of the cell when Laura stopped her, "Amy if your going to stay here then at least climb into my rack. You need better support than a chair or the floor."

Amy looked at Laura and was going to protest when Lee got involved, "She's right Amy. It would be better for your back."

Amy shrugged and got back into the rack with her mother. Everyone but the marine was sleeping soundly when an alarm started to blare loudly. Amy and Laura sat up and Lee was at the cell door. The marine picked up the comm.… for instructions and hung up. He then went and opened Lee's cell door, "Commander wants you in the hanger deck for duty. Cylon basestar just jumped onto dradis."

Lee took off and the marine turned to Amy and Laura, "You two are safe in there but I need you to get onto the floor and away from the rack."

Laura and Amy did as they were told, and Laura noticed how Amy slipped her hand into Laura's. Galactica shook with each hit that she took, and the lights had begun to flicker. Suddenly Billy came rushing in, "Cylons have boarded Galactica."

Laura got up and walked to the cell door. The movement from the attacks had stopped when Galactica had jumped, but now power was out and cylons were apparently on board. "Marine I need you to open this cell now."

He looked at her apologetically, "Ma'am I can't, you know…"

Laura cut him off, "I don't care. You open this frakkin cell now. I have no intention on staying here and being shot like a rat in a cage."

The marine did as he was told and Amy got up to stand next to her mother as they exited the cell. The room went silent as they heard clanking just outside the hatch. The marine lifted his gun and aimed when the hatch swung open. Lee entered along with four other people. "Lee thank gods."

Laura and Lee both looked at Amy. "What I may not like him, but I'm happy to see him right now."

Laura smiled and turned back to Lee. "Captain Apollo what is the situation?"

Lee closed the hatch, "One cylon raptor boarded us. As far as we can tell there are a dozen centurions on board. We think we know where they are headed, but I need you to head to the hanger bay."

Laura looked at him with a curious raise of her eyebrow. "Madam President Kara Thrace should be returning any day now and when she does you need to be able to get to her and down to the planet. I have Elosha meeting you there, and Amy there's a seat for you."

Amy nodded her appreciation, "Thanks Lee but lets just do this and talk later okay? I don't really feel like getting up close and personal with a toaster."

Laura nodded but Lee paused movement for a moment longer. He took the side arm from one of the people who came in with him and handed it to Billy, who looked at it like it was a cylon. Lee then tried to hand his side arm to Laura but shook her head, so Amy took it instead. He then turned to the Marine standing guard. "Marine you get the President and her family to the hanger deck ASAP understood?"

The marine saluted and everyone split up. The first route they tried to use was blocked and the marine took them another route. The corridor was dark because of the power being off but Amy could see the bodies lying on the ground. She stayed close to Laura holding on to one of her hands, and her other grasped onto the gun firmly. They entered into a corridor with three different hatches and she noticed Dee standing in the frame. "Dee Oh my gods are you okay?"

As Amy moved closer she noticed that Dee's head was cut. "It got so dark, and then it was loud. Then just silence. She died just a little bit ago."

Dee was looking at a young woman near her feet. Amy motioned for Billy who came over and helped Dee navigate around the body and then talked to her to get her attention. They began moving again but stopped in a small hatchless room when they heard a near by hatch opening. Dee was coherent now and so Amy had handed over the sidearm to her. The mechanic clinking of the centurions walking made everyone go silent as the passed, but then Billy's gun went off when he unlocked the safety.

The centurions stopped and went back and began shooting. Everyone dove in every direction. Dee had grabbed Billy and Amy had dove for Laura. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the gunfire stopped. Lee's voice was heard, "Is everyone okay?"

Laura stood up, "I think so Lee."

Lee ran in and saw Laura toying with a hole in her jacket. "You got lucky Madam President."

Laura nodded and saw that Amy had not gotten up yet. "Amy hun you okay?"

That was when Laura saw the blood. "Oh gods Amy's been shot."

Everyone surrounded the young girl. Dee was the only one with slight medic training and ran into the corridor and saw the near by mini-med kit. She ran back in and started to place gaze on the hole. "It's okay. It's just a graze to her abdomen, but she should see a doctor right away."

Laura got up and was ready to head to Cottle but Lee stopped her, "Madam President I know you want to be with her, but if you want to get that arrow then you have to leave this ship now."

Laura shook her head fiercely and was about ready to kill Lee. "If you think I am leaving my daughter you are nuts."

Amy had began to stir and with help from Dee stood up. "Mom he's right. You need to get off the ship, and you're not leaving me because I'm going too."

Dee was helping Amy to stand, "Amy you need to see a doctor."

Amy glared at Dee, "I would know if something was wrong and I am fine. Please let's just go."

Lee picked up the comm.…. and when he was done he turned to the group, "Let's go. I spoke to Cottle and told him that you were in the hanger deck and got hurt. He's meeting us there."

Satisfied everyone began to make their way to the hanger deck. Dee and Billy were helping Amy to walk quickly. Everyone loaded into the raptor quickly but Cottle was no where to be seen. Amy looked to Lee, "We can't wait for him let's go."

Lee nodded and respected Amy for the risk she was taking. Laura turned to Billy who was standing outside the raptor. "Let's go Billy."

He took a step back and had an apologetic look in his face, "What you are doing will split the fleet. I respect you Laura and I love you and Amy, but I can't go along with this."

Laura nodded and blew Billy a kiss before the raptor door closed.


	40. Chapter 40

During all the commotion Boomer had entered the CIC and drawn her side arm. No one noticed until she was standing right in front of Bill. Her gun was pointed right at his head and Bill was certain in that moment he was about to die. His thoughts he thought would drift to his family, or what had been his family.

Instead all he could think of was Laura. He thought of the way she felt lying in his arms and how grumpy she was in the mornings, at least until she got her coffee, and even though they had never had sex they were more intimate then he had ever been with Carolanne. He thought of how her eyes sparkled when she was talking or thinking of something she loved, how her nose would scrunch just before she would take her glasses off, or how her pinky figures always seemed to distance themselves from the rest of her hand.

He thought of how her hair smelled like rosemary and mint, how her lips tasted like strawberry, how her smile made him weak in the knees, her hair was part of her personality and he loved running his hands through it, and how her legs drove him crazy. The last thing her thought of was her voice and laugh. Her voice was soothing and her giggle was infectious. He loved the woman and yet he let her get away. William Adama had never had regrets about anything, but he now regretted letting things with Laura Roslin end.

He looked into the gun and heard a firing shot, but when Boomer fell to the ground he was stunned. He looked around and saw Saul standing with his gun aimed at Boomer. "I figured I owed you one sir."

Bill nodded his thanks and ordered a marine to have Boomer, no the cylon cleared out. Then Gatea came to his side, "Sir I just received word that the Pres… Ms. Roslin, and Captain Adam have escaped on a raptor."

Bill looked around the room collecting his thoughts, "Tell the pilot of their raptor to halt and return to Galactica immediately."

Gatea looked away refusing to look into his bosses eyes, "Well sir we didn't know they had escaped and they took off and have already landed but we don't know what ship they are on, and they could have moved on already"

Bill nodded his head and knew it would take time to track them down if he went through every ship. Lucky for Bill the gods had an odd sense of timing. The dradis screen lit up with a single raider heading towards the Astral Queen. Starbucks voice was overheard on the Comm.… requesting permission to land. Bill turned to Saul, "Get me a small crew and a raptor. I'm going down to the planet."

Saul barked out orders and then followed Bill out of CIC and into his quarters. "Bill for fraks sake what do you think your doing?"

Bill was suiting up into camo wear. "Saul I love her, and I need to fix it now. I need to fix my family, and I need to fix the fleet."

Saul looked at his friend, "You bring them home then." Saul turned to leave and Bill finished getting ready.

**Astral Queen**

Laura was in Zareks version of the CIC on the Astral Queen. Laura turned to Zarek and nodded. He placed a microphone down and Laura sat waiting for the go ahead which she got shortly after. She had decided to address the fleet and make her position clear.

"Men and Women of the fleet this is your President. I have just escaped from the Galactica Brig. I am sure everyone knows I was arrested and why but I want to clarify why I sent Lt. Thrace back to Caprica against Commander Adam's orders. The scrolls of Pythia speak of the Arrow of Apollo, and that the arrow will open the tomb of Athena on Kobal."

Laura paused and looked to Amy who was being tended to by Dee and one of Zareks medics. "This planet we have found is Kobal. It is said that anyone who ventures to the surface will pay the cost in blood, and when we lost a whole raptor crew, and several members of the other two it was confirmed that this is Kobal. Now the opening of the tomb is important because it will give us the map to Earth. Commander Adama knows where Earth is, but getting there is difficult and this map will help a great deal."

She paused again when she felt Amy sit next to her. "For those who know the scrolls well I know what you are thinking. The scrolls mention how the dying leader leads the people, and is the only one who can open the tomb. Well I believe myself to be the dying leader. I have kept this under the strictest secret while I fought, but it seems that it makes more sense to tell you all. I have terminal breast cancer, and Doc. Cottle on Galactica can confirm it. I plan to get the arrow when Lt. Thrace returns, go to Kobal and get the map, and then lead us to Earth. I do not know if Commander Adama will forgive me and chose to still support my position, but if not anyone who wants to continue the journey with me is more than welcome. Thank you."

Laura pushed her chair back and went to sit with Amy on the floor against a wall. Amy looked pale and Laura felt terrible, "Amy why did you do it?"

Amy was sitting next to Laura with her head resting against Laura's shoulder. She sat up a bit more and turned her head, "Why did I do what?"

Amy wasn't sure what Laura was talking about, "Why did you push me out of the way?"

Amy looked around, she felt uncomfortable having this conversation in front of people. "You're my mom, and well I need you. I can't do this by myself I need you with me."

Amy leaned her head back on Laura's shoulders. "What can't you do by yourself Amy? You're the strongest person I know."

Laura could feel Amy's tears on her shoulder, "I can't be by myself here mom, I can't have you leave me all alone, and I can't have this baby and raise it with out you."

Laura turned to Amy and held her tight being careful of the wound on her side. Amy held Laura tightly, "I'm sorry mom."

Laura knew she was apologizing for everything that had happened in the last few days, "No baby you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who is sorry." That moment Zarek shouted that there was a cylon raptor but Starbuck's voice jumped in. "Astral Queen, Astral Queen this is Starbuck requesting permission to land."

Zarek granted permission and Dee, Lee, Zarek, Elosha, Corporal Vener, Amy, and Laura made it down to the landing are to greet Kara. On the way down Zarek passed on the information about Boomer trying to shoot the old man but failing. When they entered the area it as only a matter of seconds until Kara came in. She looked around the room and smiled, "Gods it's good to be home."

Amy wobbled over to Kara and gave her a hug, "I've missed you Aunt Kara. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Kara returned the hug but released quickly when Amy let out a hiss of pain. Dee had rushed over and slowly lifted Amy's shirt which Kara now noticed was soaked in blood on one side. Dee put the shirt down and let everyone know that it was okay and Amy was fine. "Mind filling in your Aunt on what happened?"

Amy shrugged playing it off as Kara would have, "Oh not much. We got boarded by some cylons, helped mom escape from the brig during the boarding, and then we got shot at by the cylons. I threw mom down and only got grazed, no big deal."

Kara's eyes went wide, "No bid deal Amy you're pregnant. How's the baby? Has Cottle checked you yet?"

Amy shook her head, "I would know if something was wrong with the baby so no Cottle hasn't checked me. I am fine though don't worry."

Any more conversation was stopped when Helo stepped out from the entrance Kara had come in. "Helo!"

Amy hobbled as fast a she could to see her friend. "Hey Amy how's it going?"

Amy hugged her friend tightly and felt bad someone had to tell him about Boomer, "Not that good. Everyone is going Frakkin nuts. Uh, I'm glad your back Helo and I hate to ruin this homecoming, but Boomer was a cylon."

Kara looked to Lee for confirmation, "What? How did you guys find out?"

Amy hugged Karl again while Lee explained. "About twenty minutes ago I guess Boomer walked into CIC and was planning on killing my father, but Colonel Tigh shot her before she could do it."

Kara looked at Helo nervously and Amy noticed, "What do you two know?"

Kara looked at Amy and then to Laura. "We know Boomer was a cylon. Karl ran into another model of her back on Caprica. He didn't know at the time and so he went with her. She saved his life multiple times, and she even helped us get the raptor to get back here."

Karl stepped forward, "She's different this Sharon. She loves me and has gone against her own in order to protect me. She also is pregnant with my child, and she's here."

At that moment Sharon walked from behind Kara. Vener went and stood in front of Laura and Lee suddenly had his gun drawn. Kara and Karl where standing protectively in front of Sharon and that was when Amy noticed that Sharon's arm was bandaged and that it was still bleeding. Amy turned around and grabbed the Med kit Dee had brought down and walked over but Karl wouldn't move. "Lee lower your gods damn gun, and Karl move aside. She's bleeding and her bandage needs to be replaced. I promise I'm only going to help her."

Karl did as he was told but Lee still had his weapon raised so Laura intervened. Laura didn't want the cylon here, in fact she was ready to throw it out the airlock but Amy was near her and Laura didn't want to risk anything. "Lee lower your weapon."

Lee paused to look at Laura and did as he was told. Karl stood protectively near Sharon keeping a watchful eye on everyone, and Kara walked to Laura. "Madam President I have something you wanted."

Kara grabbed the tube carrying case she had used and opened it. She slowly brought out the arrow and delicately placed it into Laura's hands. Laura admired the gold arrow and held it for a moment before handing it back to Kara for safe keeping. "Thank you Kara."

The two women hugged forgetting all of their fighting and mistakes. Kara turned to Zarek and Lee, "So let's get a raptor ready and find this tomb."


	41. Chapter 41

When Amy walked to Sharon she motioned for her to sit on the floor so Amy could have better access to the wound. Sharon sat down and reached her hand out to Amy, "I'm Sharon."

Amy looked at her for a second, "Yeah I know I've met you."

Sharon dropped her hand and it hit Amy what she meant. This was Sharon but it was not the Sharon she had known, in fact she had never seen this one before. Amy grabbed her hand and held it for a second. "I'm sorry Sharon. I'm Amy Roslin."

Sharon gave her a small smile and the continued talking quietly until Amy had fixed her shoulder. She then was going to stand to help Sharon up but Sharon stood first and helped Amy to stand. Amy hugged her and whispered into her ear and then walked to her mother. "Mom we can trust her."

Laura shook her head, "Amy your nuts. She's a cylon and none of them can be trusted."

Amy grabbed her mothers face even though it hurt her side, "Mom she knows where the tomb of Athena is. Mom I trust her, so please trust me. She just wants to be with Helo whatever the cost. She's agreed to wear cuffs and she volunteered to go to the brig if we go back to Galactica until she can prove she is trust worthy, but I don't need any more proof I trust her."

Laura shook her head before she gave in, "Fine but,"

Laura moved so that she was looking into the cylons eyes, "you make one mistake and I will toss you out an airlock."

Sharon nodded and told Helo that it was okay. Sharon stepped to Amy, "Would you put the cuffs on me? I know you'll be gentle."

Amy agreed and put the cuffs on Sharon who then helped Amy walk out of the loading area they were in, and into another where a Raptor was waiting for everyone. The flight was bumpy and Amy was feeling sicker and sicker with each jolt. Finally they landed, and thankfully in one piece. Everyone exited and Sharon started to scan the area. "Amy, we need to head up that mountain."

Amy nodded and pointed in the direction to everyone else. Sharon and Helo led the way with Lee and Kara close behind, followed by Elosha, then Laura and Amy, Zarek and one of his friends, and then Dee and Corporal Vener brought up the rear. The atmosphere was humid and rainy, and after about an hour of hiking everyone was soaked. They were taking a small break when Elosha noticed a rock with a symbol on it. "Wait a second I think this might be something."

Everyone paused until they heard a click. Elosha's eyes went wide, Sharon ran to try and help her, and everyone else was thrown to the ground as the land mine went off. Amy looked around and saw Laura lying on the ground a few feet from her. She stood up and felt a pain in her side, at first she thought it was where she had been shot but quickly she realized that it was her first contraction. Amy wanted to say something but then she saw Elosha's body and knew that it wasn't the right time. Amy walked to Laura and helped her up and everyone else was getting up and brushing themselves off. Everyone had noticed Elosha except for Laura who was concentrating on Amy. "Mom I'm fine."

Laura was brushing leaves off of Amy's sweater and called out, "Elosha are you okay?"

When there was no response and Laura saw the look of sadness in Amy's eyes she turned and finally saw the body. She ran over and fell to the ground holding Elosha. "NO… no… no no No NO NO!"

Laura began sobbing, and although Amy had seen her mother upset, this was something completely different. This was almost as bad as the day Laura's actual sisters and her dad had died. Everyone stood in silence until Amy finally decided they needed to go. "Mom come on we have to keep moving."

Laura reached across Elosha and grabbed her scrolls which were now soaking wet with rain and blood. Laura stood up and leaned on her daughter as they began to continue the journey to the tomb. "This was too high a cost Amy."

Amy just rubbed Laura's back as they walked. They finally had reached a clearing that provided cover, but yet also wouldn't drown them out with rain. Sharon stopped and suggested they set up camp for the night. Sharon and Helo were sharing a tent on the far side of the camp. Zarek and his friend Meier shared a tent on the other far side. Dee and Vener shared a tent facing the north, and Lee and Kara shared one facing the south so that Laura and Amy's tent in the center was protected should anything happen. Laura was rocking herself and had yet to say anything. Amy just sat there holding her and rocking with her and ignoring the pains of the contractions.

Luckily her contractions were still few and far between, but she knew it was only a matter of time. As much as she hated the thought of being one of those women who she heard were in labor for sometimes a few days, she hoped she was so that they could make it to the tomb and back to Galactica in time. Sharon saw Amy and Laura and looked at Karl, "I'm going to go take them something to eat they need it."

Helo was skeptical but the look in Sharon's eyes assured him it would be okay. She slowly approached and made sure her presence was known. "Madam President I thought maybe you should eat something, you need to keep your strength up."

Laura seemed off in a distant world and it was scaring Amy. "Sharon I don't know what to do. She won't talk, and I don't even think she is hearing anything going on right now."

Sharon nodded and sat next to Amy, "She's probably in shock. Here try feeding her."

Sharon opened the packet of some sort of space packed protein freeze dry meal, and broke a piece off handing it to Amy. Amy lifted her hand close to Laura's mouth as Sharon spoke, "Madam… Laura I need you to open your mouth and eat this okay."

Laura did as she was asked and slowly started to eat. Amy and Sharon continued together with Amy feeding her, and Sharon getting her to open her mouth each time. Finally when the protein thing was finished Laura looked around and felt surprised to see Sharon so close. "What's going on Amy?"

Amy looked at Laura with reassuring eyes, "Sharon's been helping me take care of you mom."

Laura nodded remembering everything and how she had been replaying Elosha's death in her head over and over again, which was why she must not have noticed Sharon. "Well thank you Sharon. Amy I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep now."

Amy nodded and tucked Laura in and waited in silence with Sharon until she was sure her mother was sound asleep. "So how far apart?"

Amy looked at Sharon confused, "How far apart are your contractions?"

Amy's hand went to her stomach protectively, "Uh… about an hour apart and they last for about a minute and a half. How did you know?"

Sharon smiled, "You would get this look every so often. Don't you think you should tell someone?"

Amy shook her head, "No they are not far enough apart yet, and besides my water hasn't broken yet so I think I'm okay."

Sharon placed her cuffed hands on Amy's stomach. "What's it feel like? I mean as the baby gets bigger?"

Sharon looked a little worried. "It's amazing! It's nothing to be afraid of. It feels odd as your stomach grows, and it defiantly feels weird when you can start to feel the baby move, but there's nothing like it. I can't really explain but you'll know what I mean soon enough."

Just at that moment Amy's belly hit Sharon's hand, and Sharon smiled, "Was that a kick?"

Amy nodded and laughed at Sharon's excitement. "Look my mom is going to take some time to trust you, but I don't want you to be in the brig. So if things go well whatever ship we end up on I will have private quarters, large enough for me and the baby. So I am going to tell my mom that you're staying with me. She won't like it and she will demand I have marines with us at all time but we will. They won't let you leave my place but Helo could come visit and it would be more comfortable then the brig, and I would be there to keep you company."

Sharon held Amy's hand and almost started to cry, "You know Amy you are an amazing little woman. With people like you around I know I made the right choice."

Amy smiled and yawned. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Sharon."

Sharon stood up and walked back to Helo. Amy crawled next to her mother and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


	42. Chapter 42

The group was all awake and getting ready to pack up when they heard a twig snap, and silence over took all of them. Helo and Sharon had moved quietly over to Dee and Vener and Kara had moved closer to Laura and Amy. Everyone was on pins and needles as Lee jumped from behind his tent ready to shoot what ever was waiting for him. He was stunned to see his Father standing there looking like Zeus himself. "Lower your weapon Captain."

Lee did as he was told and walked back to where everyone could see him to let them know it was okay. When Bill walked in Amy heard Laura lose her breath for a slight moment. Bill went to Lee first and hugged him neither man said anything, because both knew that they were sorry and yet the other was forgiving them. He then hugged Kara, "Good hunting Starbuck. Glad to see you back in once piece."

Kara was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Amy walked over to Bill and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Bill held her tight, "You did nothing wrong, and I should be apologizing."

He then noticed Amy's side. "It's nothing Dad just a flesh wound."

Bill smiled at the return of his title. He then looked at Laura. Her hair was soaked and clinging to her face, her clothes were tattered and baggy on her, but she had never looked so beautiful. Bill walked to her as she began to open her mouth. "Bill…I'm…"

He cut her off by kissing her. Zarek and Meier looked away as did Vener and Dee, but Amy, Kara and Lee were staring at the couple thinking that this felt right. Sharon and Helo were watching and hoped that their love would be as strong at Adama and Roslin's seemed. Laura clung to Bill and kissed him with everything she had. As they got carried away and Laura slowly seemed to be climbing Bill, Amy decided it was time to interrupt them. "Okay hate to break up this love fest, but there are nine people here who really don't wanna see you frak. Plus we kind of have a tomb to find."

Laura climbed down Bill and looked around with red cheeks. She mumbled a whispered sorry and smiled at Bill. "Actually there's someone else with me."

Billy stepped out from behind Lee's tent and walked down to Laura. "Madam President."

Laura grabbed Billy and hugged him. After Amy hugged him as well he made his way to Dee who opened him with open arms and a kiss. There were a few men Amy didn't recognize who had flown Bill down. Bill then realized Sharon as she was walking to talk to Amy. In two seconds he had grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Helo, Amy, Lee, and Laura were all next to Sharon and Bill trying to get him to release her. "She's a cylon."

Laura pulled Bill's face to her which made his grip loosen but he still had her down. "I know Bill, but we need her. She knows where the tomb is."

Bill was confused and with his confusion Lee was able to grab him while Helo and Amy got Sharon away. "Dad, Helo came back with her. It's a different Sharon and I guess she saved his and Kara's life. Amy also has this weird thing with her."

Bill looked at Amy who was gently caring for Sharon. "Why is Amy with her?"

Laura shrugged, "Amy says she trusts her. I don't know maybe it's the fact that they are both pregnant. But Amy likes her Bill and as much as I hate it we need her right now."

Bill nodded and relaxed. He then went with Laura to sit under a tent while everyone else packed. They sat in silence for a bit until Laura started to giggle, but it was a sad giggle that Bill had never heard before. He looked at her and she smiled, "Sorry it's just that I thought you hated me so much. I never thought you would look at me again unless you had to, and then you show up here and kiss me."

Bill grabbed her hand and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I forgive you Laura."

Laura smiled at him, "Thank you, but I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

Bill shrugged, "You have it anyways."

They continued to sit in silence. They both knew it would take time before things went back to normal. When everything was packed up the hike continued, but this time Meier walked close to Sharon. "He cylon I got a question for you?"

Sharon turned to look at the man; he was the type of person she believed she was helping to destroy during the attacks. "What do you want?"

He looked to make sure everyone was further behind, "This is for you. I think that it would be a good idea if you take Adama out. He's going to toss you out an airlock when we get back, so protect yourself and I'll help out."

Sharon knew he meant he would take care of Lee. She was furious that men like Meier existed, but she saw the good in Amy and knew that humanity needed to survive. She had made her choice and would not go back now.

Amy could feel her contractions getting closer together and she was starting to get nervous, "Um… Mom"

Laura turned to look at Amy but then heard Sharon shout and everyone picked up the pace to get to her. The entered a clearing next to a cliff and everyone turned to stare at the door. "Madam President this is the tomb of Athena."

Sharon nodded to Meier who took his gun out and aimed it at Lee. Sharon shot her gun and killed Meier instantly. She then took the gun and handed it to Bill. "I am Sharon. I am not Boomer. I make my own choices, and I made my decision. You pick a side and you stick with it no matter what. I chose you, I chose humanity, and I won't betray you. I know you don't trust me but in time I can prove myself to you."

Laura looked to Kara and decided to just move on. "Lt. Thrace will you do the honors?"

Kara took the arrow out and walked to the entrance. It was then that she realized she didn't know how to open to tomb. "Lolly maybe you should do. The dying leader is supposed to be the one right?"

Laura nodded and stepped forward. Bill was confused because during Laura's speech he had been in his quarters getting stuff ready and hadn't heard her confession. "Amy what are they talking about?"

Amy bit her lower lip realizing the he still didn't know. "Bill mom made an announcement to the fleet explaining why this was so important to her. The scrolls speak of a dying leader that will lead the people to Earth. Mom thinks she's this dying leader."

Bill shook his head and stiffened, "But she's not dying."

Amy reached out and grabbed Bill's hand. "She has breast cancer. She found out the day of the attacks and didn't want anyone to know. Cottle, Lee, Billy, Elosha, and I were the only one's who knew until recently. Cottle was treating her, and she told Billy during the attacks. She told Elosha because of what the scrolls were saying and she needed Elosha's help. Lee was told because mom thinks he's the Hero that is suppose to be by the Leaders side. I found out because I over heard. She didn't want you to find out because she wanted you to stay strong for the fleet."

Bill nodded and watched Laura was she took the arrow and traced it all along the tomb door. Bill said nothing about her illness as he walked to her. He got Helo, Lee, Vener, Billy, and Zarek to all help push the tomb open. Kara, Lee, Laura, Bill, and Amy all started to enter. Bill turned to Helo, "Keep an eye on everything out here, will be right back."

Amy stopped and grabbed Sharon's hand. "She's coming with us."

Bill looked and shrugged his shoulders. The entered the tomb and all they saw was rubble. "Wait these were all statues."

Laura looked more closely, "They are the statues of the 12 colonies, but they are their old names on the statues. Look this one is the fish for Picon, but the statue says Pisces"

Kara walked over and stared at one, "Look Lolly it's the archer, but he's missing his arrow."

Laura's eyes gleamed with joy as Kara took the arrow and began to place it in the statue. Suddenly the tomb door closes and darkness enveloped them. Amy let out a scream as her water broke and suddenly everyone was standing in a field of grass.


	43. Chapter 43

No one but Sharon had heard Amy scream. Laura, Bill, Kara, and Lee were all distracted by what they were looking at. 12 stone pillars surrounded them with little symbols on the top that matched the stars above. "Where are we?"

Laura asked as she looked up. "Lolly I think we're on Earth."

Kara was shocked but felt elated. Bill was studying the stars, "So we are looking for a planet that has these twelve constellations in it."

Laura silently nodded and then started naming off each of the constellations. "These are the ancient symbols. The two squiggle lines are for Aquarius which is Aquarion, that one is Aries which is Aerilon, Cancer for Canceron, Capricorn for Caprica, Gemini is Gemenon, Leo for Leonis, Libra for Libran, Pisces for Picon, Sagittarius for Sagittaron, Scorpio for Scorpia, Taurus for Tauron, and Virgo is Virgon."

Amy screamed again as Sharon helped lay her down in the grass. Everyone turned and rushed over. "Amy what happened?"

Laura's voice was strained and concerned. Amy grunted and screamed at the same time, "The baby is coming now!"

Laura kneeled down and held Amy's hand and helped prop her up. "I need someone to take these cuffs off of me now!"

Sharon looked to Bill, "I can't…"

Bill didn't know what to do. "Sir I need them off if I am going to deliver this baby, unless you want to do it."

Bill shook his head and took the cuffs off, "If you do anything to her…"

He left his warning and looked at Amy. Sharon got on the ground and had Kara help with getting Amy's pants off. Sharon looked and was shocked that Amy was 100% ready for the baby. "Okay Amy the baby is already starting to crown so I need you to push on your next contraction okay?"

Kara had moved to hold Amy's other hand while Bill and Lee watched. Finally they both felt awkward and moved to sit near her head. Amy screamed with every push but finally everything stopped and she heard crying. Sharon held the baby, "I need a knife or something."

Bill turned to question her but saw the reason why immediately. He walked over and Sharon smiled at him, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord sir?"

Bill nodded and Sharon showed him where to cut. She used the one of the tanks Lee had taken off to clean the baby off, and then used Kara's tank to wrap the baby in. She then handed her to Amy, "You have a very beautiful baby Girl Amy."

Amy smiled at Sharon and looked into her daughters eyes. Laura and Amy were sitting together with the new baby. Bill, Lee, and Kara had gone back to staring at the stars and wondering when they would leave this place. Sharon had been pacing and finally stopped and stared at Amy. At first Amy didn't notice but then she started to feel uncomfortable and looked up. "Sharon what is it?"

Sharon thought back to make sure she was correct then looked to Laura and Amy. "Your scriptures speak of the leader, which I am sure you are Laura, but they also speak of the Hero by the leader's side."

Laura nodded and Lee stiffened. "Yes but what does that have to do with right now?"

Sharon smiled at Laura, "Lee is not the Hero Laura. The scriptures say that the dying leader will have a hero by their side. One who has a secret relationship with them, and one who will save their life more than once."

Laura had no idea where this was headed, "Laura think about it. Who has been by your side through everything even before the attacks, who is the person who had been a secret in the past, and who has saved your life twice now already?"

Laura was still confused and it was frustrating Sharon. "What about the part in the scrolls where it says the Hero by the leader's side will bring the new generation into the world in the tomb of Athena to carry on the legacy of the leader."

Now Laura was extremely confused, "Sharon I don't remember ever reading that and I'm not sure what it even means."

Amy however understood. "Mom Lee's not the Hero, I am."

Everyone was now staring and Amy. "I just gave birth to the new generation in the tomb of Athena. She is part of your legacy mom, and I took that bullet for you. We tried to keep me being your daughter a secret from the press, and no matter what I am always with you."

Laura looked at the baby in her daughter's arms, "Well none of that matters now. All that matters is that you and my granddaughter are safe. Do you know what you are going to call her yet?"

Amy smiled, she had thought long and hard about baby names. "Yes her name is Asteria Roslin."

Laura smiled, "Asteria I like it, how did you come up with that?"

To Amy's surprise Bill explained. "Asteria is the goddess of the stars."

Amy nodded, "Yeah I figured we live among the stars and they kind of kept our family together I guess, so I felt I should honor that. Then she was born here under the stars of Earth and the ancient symbols and it just feels right."

A serene feeling washed over everyone. The fight with the cylons was long from over, the healing of their family would take time, but they were all together and alive. Asteria was a symbol of new chapters for them. "Asteria you are so beautiful. I am just the luckiest grandmother in the world."

Laura looked at Amy and hugged her, "And the luckiest mother."

In that moment Amy felt safe, regardless of everything else that had happened they had all made it. She looked around at the people surround her. Each one of them had taken a chance. Some with their lives, some with their jobs, and some with their hearts. No matter what chances they took it had paid off. Their family was together, as was Sharon who Amy felt would one day be part of it.

She held her daughter and thanked the Gods.

The End!


End file.
